Insecure Talent
by ReneeSilverWind
Summary: Damon is the main vocalist and guitarist in his small rock and roll band. He knows Elena Gilbert and her brother from their shared childhoods. Damon is known as a playboy but has a desperate need for Elena Gilbert. Elena is a singer with insecurities and keeps her talent unknown, how will she cope when she joins on tour with Damon's band? (AU/AH)
1. Tough Cookie

Title- Insecure talent

Main ship – Delena

Side ships- Klaroline, Beremy &amp; Stabekah

Main characters – Elena, Damon, Klaus, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Elijah &amp; Rebekah

Summary- Damon is the main vocalist and guitarist in his small rock and roll band; Poisoned Minds. Accompanied by - Stefan his younger brother and also lead guitarist, Klaus his long-time best friend and bassist and also Klaus's older brother Elijah, the band's drummer. Elena Gilbert is also a singer but plays solo and has no securities about herself, both in talent and physical appearances. Her two best friends; Caroline and Bonnie try their best to try and get Elena to open up with her talents and go for the gold but Elena just can't bring herself to let her insecurities not get the better of her. Caroline and Bonnie both have musical singing talents in return they try to boost Elena's confidence by opening there selves up for her but it never works.

**~~DE~~**

"What about her?"

"Nope."

"Her?"

"No way."

Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson were both lounging back against a brick a wall with a straight-cut cigarette in each hand and two very smug smiles. Damon was well known for sleeping around and the tabloids always associated him as 'Virginia's local playboy.'

Klaus was casually pointing out a various women through a bunch of groupies who were all desperately scrambling to get towards the band who had just played a very successful gig. Damon kept shaking his head as Klaus was pointing out more women, Damon was in a more brunette mood tonight and all he could see was herds and herds of bleached blondes.

Klaus shrugged "well what about Jeremy Gilbert's sister? She's sat over there on the stereo boom box." True to his word, Elena was sat on the stereo furiously writing into a small blue notepad her brown hair was gently flowing over her broad shoulders and settling on her blood-red top.

The band knew Jeremy Gilbert and his sister through parental connections, Damon and Stefan had practically grew up with Elena and Jeremy, always having to go to founders events together and also their parents were friends. Jeremy having only a one year age difference with Stefan would often run off and play with him leading Elena left with the grumpy teenage Damon.

Both the Salvatore and Gilbert siblings had lost their parents to a crash over Wickery bridge, Giuseppe Salvatore the brothers' father wasn't in the car and was refusing to give Elizabeth his wife a lift back, which to this day nor Stefan or Damon can understand why, so she car pooled with the Gilbert's.

Giuseppe had died about five years ago and had never liked Damon but always favoured Stefan, when he passed the brothers directed their feelings into music, not to mention Klaus Mikaelson Damon's best friend since they were ten helped the brothers into a music career with his own brother Elijah and they all formed the very successful band they now are; Poisoned Minds.

The Gilberts had lived with their aunt and when Damon was about 17 he stopped hanging around the little girl known as Elena and took more of an interest into the bigger more busty girls his age. Damon stayed friends with Klaus but often 'played' with him without Elena so that they could do 'guy stuff' that Elena couldn't because she was girl.

Since the passing of Giuseppe, Stefan had begun to talk to Jeremy and try to rekindle their once friendship bringing the Salvatore's and Gilbert's back together.

"Actually scratch that, the Gilbert girl is probably going to be a tough nut to crack just go for an easy one tonight" Klaus said suddenly having changed his mind.

"I don't know Klaus, I always like a challenge" Damon trails off as he tilts his head and watches Elena still scribbling into her little book, often wondering to himself what she is always writing about.

Klaus shakes his head "do whatever you want bro, although you'll probably be hearing from Stefan about it" Klaus says as he claps Damon on the back and walks behind the stage.

Damon adjusts his leather jacket and pushes through the blonde flurry so he can get to Elena, although that doesn't stop the desperate girls from trailing after him. Damon leans down and pushes Elena's book down slightly which makes her jump, she looks up to be met by cerulean blue eyes "Damon, what do you want?"

Damon pouts, his soft rosy lips jutting out "I want to show you something back stage" he extends his slender hand out to Elena which she reluctantly takes.

"Okay, but whatever you're going to show me can't take long because Jer and I need to get back" Elena replies as she stands up and follows him out to the back of the stage.

Once they get to the back stage Damon leads Elena to his dressing room in which she wonders why they are here "Damon, I thought you said we were going to the back, not your dressing room."

Damon rolls his eyes "just sit down and listen." Damon pulls his acoustic guitar out from behind his outfit rail and starts to tune the strings "I want you to tell me what you think about this song I wrote, solo" Damon adds as he strums the guitar until he is satisfied with the tune.

Elena nods and watches Damon as he tweaks with the guitar and then watches as he sits himself down on a stool, the chesire wooden guitar resting on his knee and lap.

_I walk a lonely road__  
__The only one that I have ever known__  
__Don't know where it goes__  
__But it's only me, and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street__  
__On the boulevard of broken dreams__  
__Where the city sleeps__  
__And I'm the only one, and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone__  
__I walk alone and I walk a_

_[Chorus]__  
__My shadow's the only one that walks beside me__  
__My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating__  
__Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me__  
__Till then I walk alone_

_Ah ah ah ah ah__  
__Ah ah ah ah ah_

_I'm walking down the line__  
__That divides me somewhere in my mind__  
__On the border line of the edge__  
__And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines__  
__What's fucked up and every thing's all right__  
__Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive__  
__And I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone__  
__I walk alone and I walk a_

_[Chorus]_

_Ah ah ah ah ah__  
__Ah ah ah ah ah_

_I walk alone, I walk a_

_I walk this empty street__  
__On the boulevard of broken dreams__  
__Where the city sleeps__  
__And I'm the only one, and I walk alone_

I listened slowly to Damon sing away and smiled as he slowly came to an end "that was beautiful Damon, really."

Damon smiled and put his guitar down before sitting next to Elena "It's not quite done yet but you know it's a work in a progress."

Elena smiled and took a deep a breath as Damon leaned in closer and caressed her cheek slowly "you're really beautiful Elena" Damon said as he leaned in closer.

Elena smirked and put her hand on Damon's and gently pulled it away "no matter how many times you try Damon I'm not caving in."

Damon rolled his eyes "you will eventually Elena."

"Not yet Damon, look I have to go and get my ride with Jeremy before he leaves without me, but seriously it was a good song" Elena leans in and places a chaste kiss to Damon's cheek.

As Elena leaves Damon's dressing room he shakes his head "one day Miss Gilbert, one day."

~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE

"So did you score then mate?" Klaus asked Damon the next day as they were all lounging on Stefan's new tour bus; _Rouge Amour*_ which he had brought last weekend at a car sale for a great price.

Damon shook his head as he took back another swig from his beer bottle "Elena really _is _a challenge" Damon said as he was somewhat looking at something that wasn't even there.

Elijah clicked his fingers bringing Damon out of his haze "you've been after this Gilbert girl for months now and she still hasn't succumbed to your 'charms' do you perhaps think that maybe you feel you want something more with her than just a one night stand?"

Damon contemplated Elijah's deep statement and was about to answer when Klaus cut in "I don't think so brother, Damon said he likes challenges so obviously he is just trying to crack Elena" Klaus said with a smug smile.

Damon smiled and shrugged his shoulders "whatever, I'm just getting a bit bored of all the fake blondes that so easily throw themselves at me."

"I don't know Damon, I just think that if you really crave a brunette there probably is a few strewn amongst the sea of blonde" Elijah added again, taking a sip from his beer.

Just at that moment Stefan walked in with a couple more beer crates and lodged them into the fridge "Damon can't you just give up on Elena already? She obviously doesn't want you and I'm surprised that you can't see she's worth more than just to be mixed up with all your other one-night-stands."

"I don't know brother, it sounds as if you feel something for the Gilbert girl" Damon quipped as he bumped a fist with Klaus.

"Whatever Damon, just don't mess her up because Elena is the only family Jeremy has left and if you go screwing with her mind there's not gonna be much left" Stefan says seriously.

"That's deep brother, but worry not Elena is not at the front of my list of things to accomplish right now" Damon stands up walks towards the fridge to get another beer "speaking of my to-do list Alaric called, he said that we have a seven month tour planned starting next month."

All three men turned towards Damon at the mention of the deal that their manager had cut them "why didn't you tell us sooner?" Stefan asked.

"Because I only found out the night before last, also Alaric wants us to come up with at least three more unreleased songs he thinks it will get us higher up the charts."

Klaus stood up and also approached the fridge "well goody for us then, anybody have any good-byes to make before we leave?" Klaus asks the group.

They all shake their heads apart from Damon "actually I do, so I will see you guys later" Damon quips as he grabs his leather jacket and leaves the tour bus leaving the other three guys wondering what Damon is up to.

As Damon walks away from the tour bus he hops onto his motorbike and revs up the engine making his black beauty purr like a kitten, he kicks up the bike stand and rides away into the dark star-lit night passing by Stefan's _Rouge Amour _and the three rock stars who are sitting inside.

**A/N – So yes this is a short chapter but it mostly explains the root of our story and the main plot, I'm going to enjoy adding in songs where I can because after all this is a music-inspired fic.**

**Song that Damon played to Elena: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Greenday.**

***= Red love**

**Don't forget to; View, Review &amp; Follow|!**


	2. Secret Desire

**Chapter two – Secret Desire**

_Disclaimer; I do not own any TVD characters mentioned and neither do I own any songs that are used in this fic._

**A/N- So as I was in school today I was thinking about what I would put up in the next chapter to not make everything seem as though it was running too fast and I think I now have the perfect idea, also I haven't forgotten about '**_**Love &amp; War' **_**it's just right now I'm a little more motivated with ideas for this story so keep reviewing and I promise it will boost up my muse! Recommend this fic to your friend and fellow fanfic buddies; I would really appreciate it ;)**

**~~DE~~**

Elena was sat in the passenger side of her black SUV car, her brother Jeremy was driving them both back as it was agreed that as long as he chipped in for petrol and they swapped turns on who was driving to and fro he could also drive her newish SUV.

Elena was scribbling into a velvet black pad with the gold letters **Diary **engraved on the front cover. Every now and then Elena would peek in her small shoulder-bag to make sure the whole contents of that night were still there; Phone, House Keys, Purse, Pens, Gum, Hand Sanitizer, Pocket Tissues &amp; a little blue song book that she wrote her own songs in, you never know messing around in these gigs who could be getting ready to rob you and take a sneaky 'pick-pocket.'

_Dear diary,_

_Damon tried to hit on me again today, Jeremy warns me time and time again not to get mixed up with the guys and to just ignore them and act uninterested and indifferent but every time Damon tries a new tactic no matter how corny it is I can't help but be a moth drawn to the flame. _

_It's only a matter of time before I give in to Damon I just know it, I've had boyfriends before that of course I've had little crushes towards but with Damon I actually feel as though I'm drawn to him._

Elena tapped her pen to her chin in thought and continued to scribble some more thoughts down;

_Damon is the gorgeous blue-eyed black-styled mysterious beauty that any girl would be fawning over and I am of course charged guilty with all charges about finding Damon Salvatore plain __**hot.**__ I guess I'm lucky that my brother is friends with his brother because it means that I get to see him loads, although I guess it wouldn't matter because everywhere I look I see Damon I mean it literally on Bill Boards, the radio, magazines and exclusively on 'Kerrang!'_

_I just need to keep my hormonal teenage self at bay and concentrate on other things besides Damon, it's not gonna be easy with the amount of times he flirts with me but I'm just going to put my big girl panties on and suck it up._

_Until next time – Elena._

Elena closed her diary, clicked her pen and put both items away back into her bag, she leaned her head against the window looking into the night sky and waiting for Jeremy to pull down their road when she noticed he went in the opposite direction "Jer, where are we going?"

Eyes still on the road, Jeremy answered his sister "I need to go down by the Salvatore's place and pick up a few things."

Elena shook her head and sat up straight "they're not there, Damon told me that the band were going to try out Stefan's new tour bus" Elena said knowing it was the truth.

Jeremy nodded his head "I know Stefan also told me, but he gave me a spare key and said it was fine for me to go in the house and pick up a few things, as long as I locked up the house after and put the spare key under the mat." Jeremy finished just as he pulled up at the Salvatore's front door and make a circle around their grand car park before parking by the front door.

Elena and Jeremy both walked in after he had unlocked the door and closed it behind them, it was dark inside so Elena flicked on a few times only having ever been here once and only briefly. "So I'm just gonna go get my things, I'll be about fifteen minutes okay?" Jeremy questioned as he walked up the stairs leaving Elena in the parlour alone.

Elena started to walk down the downstairs corridor admiring the heir looms and old furniture, the house was big and grand and posh but probably worth a ton Elena thought. As Elena came to the end of the corridor she noticed a stairway going down a basement and opted to not continue and go down there as it looked like something straight from a _Stephen King _novel.

She turned to her left and saw a door that was open by a crack opposed to all the other room which were or appeared to be sealed shut tight with big heavy oak doors. Elena slowly pushed open the room and flicked on the light switch to drown out the shadows and other creepy looking shapes.

As she walked further into the room she noticed a grand piano which was black and sleek, next to the piano where two circle small tables only big enough to hold up a plant each. The piano sat back against the baby blue wall and medium sized window which was closed up by a pair of noir black blinds.

Elena ran her fingers over the piano and noticed all of the dust flaying off indicating that this piano had not been played for a fair few years. She slowly sat down on the black piano stool and kicked off her heels letting her feet bask in the white crispness of the faded white carpet.

She lifted her small feet up until they rested on the piano peddles and ran her finger tips across the dusty keys, Elena took a deep breath and leant down to open up her bag and pull out the little blue book full up of her own songs.

Elena flipped to the page she wanted and rested the book up on the note-stand which was on the top of the piano; she gently caressed the pages until they were straight and slowly drew her hand away so it was resting on the keys. Elena played a few keys trying to figure out the tune of her song and get the melody her mind craved, once she had the right tune Elena straightened her back and began to play.

_I paint my nails black  
I dye my hair a darker shade of brown  
'Cause you like your women Spanish, dark, strong and proud  
I paint the sky black  
You said if you could have your way  
You'd make a night time all today  
So it'd suit the mood of your soul  
Oh, what can I do?  
Nothing, my sparrow blue_

_Oh, what can I do?  
Life is beautiful, but you don't have a clue  
Sun and ocean blue  
their magnificence, it don't make sense to you_

_Black beauty  
Oh  
Black beauty  
Oh_

_I paint the house black  
my wedding dress black leather, too  
you have no room for light  
Love is lost on you  
I keep my lips red  
to seem like cherries in the spring  
Darling, you can't let everything  
Seem so dark blue_

_But oh  
what can I do  
to turn you on  
or get through you?_

_Oh, what can I do?  
Life is beautiful, but you don't have a clue  
Sun and ocean blue  
their magnificence, it don't make sense to you_

_Black beauty  
Oh  
Black beauty  
Oh  
Black beauty  
Oh  
Black beauty  
Oh  
Black beauty  
Oh  
Black beauty, baby  
Black beauty, baby_

_Oh, what can I do?  
Life is beautiful, but you don't have a clue  
Sun and ocean blue  
their magnificence, it don't make sense to you_

_Black beauty  
Oh  
Black beauty  
Oh  
Black beauty  
Oh  
Black beauty  
Oh_

Elena sung the song in a perfect melody with Damon in mind the whole time, as Elena finished the song she lifted her foot from the piano peddle and slipped both feet back into her chic heels. Elena gathered the book from off the piano and stuffed it back into her bag smiling at the fact she had just sung a song entirely directed at her feelings to Damon, and boy it felt good Elena thought.

~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE

The front door to the Salvatore boarding house opened and a very curious looking Damon stepped inside, he turned to the parlor and let out a puff of air as he eased the tension in his shoulders at noticing Elena sat on the couch scribbling in the mysterious blue book "I wondered who was in my house" he said casually leaning against a beam.

Elena jumped about ten feet in the air nearly dropping her book "Damon! You made me jump, I nearly messed up what I was writing" Elena complained as she closed up her book and glared at Damon with daggers.

"Hey if anyone should be jumping it should be me having walked in on you in my house when I had no clue if I had to beat up some burglars big time" Damon paused before walking over to Elena "what _are_ you writing about there?" He asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

Elena shook her head and shoved the book back into her bag "none of your business Salvatore and the reason I'm here is because Jeremy needs to pick up some stuff and Stefan that's cool so long as we lock up everything after."

Damon shrugged "wow, it's almost as if our brothers are dating" Damon said smirking "but seeing as though you are here is actually lucky because I myself was about to pick up a few things and be on my way to see you."

Curious butterflies pattered about in Elena's stomach "why did you want to come and see me?" She asked as Damon took the seat next to her on the couch.

"Alaric called and said that he's got a seven month tour booked and planned for the band starting next month, he also wants us to release three more unreleased songs before we go so that we have something new to play on tour."

Elena drew in a breath "okay first off, how do you release an unreleased song and second off all really you're all going for seven months?" Elena asked, the butterflies deflating in her stomach and landing to the hollow pit.

"Well you release the songs so that everyone knows they exist but you don't make them as part of a major album series and somehow according to Alaric that brings in more money as well as releasing new albums. But alas yes Elena we are seven months away on a tour around the world but as I can see the cogs working in your brain that isn't just what I wanted to say to you." Damon answered as he leaned in closer to Elena.

"What else were you going to ask?" The butterflies were stirring slowly awake in Elena's stomach.

"Would you like to go on tour with me and the band for seven months? I know you just finished you're school work and I promise you won't have to hand around with any groupies, I'll give you the full band members treatment Elena" Damon said a small smile playing on his lips.

Elena's stomach was swarmed with the re-awakened butterflies and she felt like jumping for joy "yes Damon, I would love to come and tour with you and the rest of the band!" Elena exclaimed happily as she pulled Damon into a hug.

As she pulled back their lips were inches apart and if either one of them was just to move a couple centimeters closer their lips would be in full lock. Elena could feel Damon's breath on her lips; bourbon, mint and pure sex appeal.

Elena was about to lose herself in the sensations of Damon Salvatore when Jeremy's footsteps where thudding down the stairs causing them both to abruptly pull away as if they had just burned one another.

"Oh hey there Damon, I just came to pick up some stuff Stefan said it was okay." Jeremy said looking at Damon as he just nodded slowly and Elena stood up quickly from the couch.

Jeremy threw the spare key at Damon whom Damon caught and then stood up and made his way towards the bourbon tray "ready to go Lena'?" Jeremy asked as he hitched a black duffle bag higher up on his shoulder.

Elena nodded and opened the knob to the front oak-heavy door "see you on tour Elena" Damon said smugly wearing a smirk and sipping down some bourbon as he immediately heard Jeremy lecturing Elena about what he had just said before the door slammed shut.

**A/N- So there you go, you lucky people get a fast update- woo hoo! But don't get used to it because alas homework is a little bitch. Just to clear a few things, this fic is rated M because of future smut and swearing, although it seems a very mutual T right now that won't last for long, especially once the band get together swearing will ensue.**

**Song that Elena wrote and played on the piano – Black Beauty by Lana del rey**

**_ I recommend you listen to Lana del rey because I will be using her songs quite a lot in this fic because they remind me of Damon a lot if you listen to her lyrics, remember; View, Review &amp; Follow!**


	3. Song Siren

**Chapter three – Song Siren**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing such as songs, characters or any song/band artists mentioned in this fic._

**A/N: Yeah I know it's been a while but unfortunately guys you're gonna have to get used to it! On any note though do enjoy this chapter as I had mentioned before that I prefer to write this fic at the moment opposed to my other one. In this chapter we delve a little more into Elena's past and how she became to know the musical word, all mistakes are mine.**

**~~DE~~**

Elena sat down in the empty audience at Caroline and Bonnie's rehearsal number, not only did Elena happen to be good friends with the grunge-punk sensation _Poisoned Minds _but she was also best friends with the two hot babe duets _Silver Spectrum. _Elena had known Caroline and Bonnie since their days in the sandbox and all three had taken musical courses throughout collage, Caroline and Bonnie going for singing and dance whereas Elena went towards the piano and played her heart out unaware at the time that both Bonnie and Caroline were aware of her amazing ability to sing like an angel.

Bonnie and Caroline where both wearing black fitted shorts and green tank-tops they also had several back-up dancers and singers who were all wearing fitted white shorts and grey tank-tops so they could stand out a little less compared to Caroline and Bonnie. Bonnie picked up a water bottle from the side of the stage and downed a few gulps as Caroline centred the stage "okay everybody, let's go to track five" Caroline said as she looked at Elena and smiled "Bonnie and I whipped this one up a few nights ago and have a good feeling about it."

Caroline stood straight in the centre and Bonnie stood a little back as she straightened up her ear piece and microphone, Caroline turned to look at the dancers "go through what we practiced" Bonnie was pushed her short bob-like hair to the side as Caroline slicked back her sweat stricken hair and pulled her pony tail back "your gonna like this one Elena."

_You say that you wanna go  
to a land that's far away  
How are we supposed to get there  
with the way that we're living today?_

_You talk lots about God  
Freedom comes from the call  
But that's not what this bitch wants  
No what I want at all_

_I want money, power and glory  
I want money and all your power, all your glory  
Alleluia, I wanna take you for all that you got  
Alleluia, I'm gonna take them for all that they got_

_The sun also rises on those who fail to call  
My life, it comprises of losses and wins and fails and falls  
I can do it if you really, really like that  
I know what you really want, b-baby  
I can do it if you think you like that  
You should run, boy, run_

_I want money, power and glory  
I want money and all your power, all your glory  
Alleluia, I wanna take you for all that you got  
Alleluia, I'm gonna take them for all that they got_

_The sun also rises on those who fail to call  
My life, it comprises of losses and wins and fails and falls  
I can do it if you really, really like that  
I know what you really want, b-baby  
I can do it if you think you like that  
You should run, boy, run_

_[Instrumental]_

_I want money, power and glory  
I want money and all your power, all your glory  
Alleluia, I wanna take you for all that you got  
Alleluia, I'm gonna take them for all that they got_

_The sun also rises on those who fail to call  
My life, it comprises of losses and wins and fails and falls  
I can do it if you really, really like that  
I know what you really want, b-baby  
I can do it if you think you like that  
You should run, boy, run_

Elena beamed brightly as Caroline and Bonnie polished off the lyrics perfectly both in a newly sweat stricken pose, Bonnie instructed the back-ups to take a break and both her and Caroline jumped from the stage to go and join Elena whom was still smiling at their amazing ability to coordinate together so beautifully.

"What did you think 'Lena?" Bonnie asked as she perched herself on the back of a chair so that she facing Elena.

"You guys! That was amazing! I seriously can't wait until your agent gets back to you about doing some live shows" Elena said in full sincerity at Bonnie and Caroline's rapidly growing success.

Bonnie and Caroline both smiled when Caroline suddenly jumped as if she had remembered something, she tapped Elena's leg and almost squealed out "Klaus told me that you were going on tour with his band, is that true?!" Caroline scrambled out almost exploding in anticipation for the answer.

Elena blushed a slight red "Damon asked me last week but Jeremy really doesn't want me to go" Elena shrugged slightly then continued at Caroline's insistent internal glare "look the thing is Jeremy thinks that it's not my scene and he's worried that I might get mixed up in the publicity and paparazzi, that and I think he's jealous" Elena added the last bit smirking slightly.

Bonnie shrugged indifferently; Elena knew that Bonnie didn't really like Damon's band or more so Damon and Klaus. She had said that she liked Stefan and that Elijah was alright at times but Bonnie almost despised Damon and Klaus especially Klaus, she could tolerate him but really they had nothing in common whilst Damon on the other hand Bonnie did have her moments with but nevertheless made no effort to become any sort of 'special friend' with him.

"Well Elena it's not really up to Jeremy, I mean you're 21 now it's up to you what you do now besides you're older than Jeremy anyway he's just looking out for you as a big brother if I were you I would go for it, besides don't you have a thing for Damon?" Caroline stated her opinion whilst watching Elena intently.

Elena nodded her head slowly "I don't have a thing for Damon, Caroline. I just think it would be interesting to go on tour with a famous band, besides Rebekah Mikaelson is going to be there so I won't be the only girl."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Rebekah is Klaus and Elijah's sister it's hardly the same Elena, but as your friend I say you should do whatever you want however as your brother's girlfriend I say you should listen to Jeremy _but _hoes before bro's therefore Elena I hope you have a good time" Bonnie added smiling.

Caroline nodded agreeing with Bonnie and eyed up Elena "Klaus said that their tour starts soon and that if you decide to go you'll have to let them know so that they can organize better" Caroline held up her hands at the weird excuse "his words not mine."

Elena smiled at her best friends advice's "I think I'm gonna call Damon."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"Shit, Rebekah hurry the fuck up I need a piss!" Klaus was continuously banging on the bathroom door in Stefan's tour bus. Stefan's bus was roomy with seven bedrooms, two living rooms, one kitchen, a spare room (which was where the few groupies got piled into), and two bathrooms with one which needed new plumbing therefore only one was working.

"Shut up Nik a woman has needs" Rebekah's voice travelled through the door as Klaus grumbled incoherently and went into the main living room where the other guys were all sat on the sofa, Damon and Stefan topless with a rollie in each hand and Elijah face down asleep in the red couch.

"Regretting agreeing to bring your little sister on tour with us yet?" Damon asked as he licked the paper on his hand-made cigarette and took the lighter from Stefan to light it up.

A puff of smoke blew towards Klaus and he wafted it away as he rolled his eyes "I had no choice, father is acting up again and Rebekah had nowhere to go, Kol went to live with Finn and mother said it wouldn't be fair for him to have to have Rebekah and Kol so here she is." Klaus said shrugging.

"Yeah but what I mean is Rebekah and Kol are both 22 why do they need their older brother's assistance?" Damon questioned as he felt Stefan nod from beside him.

"Mother said we don't have any money at the moment so she can't get them a place therefore she thinks it's easier for them to stay with us and the money we make from the band well my cut at least is helping my father so my mother's share of the money I give her hasn't come yet." Damon nodded knowing the key aspects of Klaus's past; after all they had grown up together.

Klaus shrugged then smirked "What happened to him last night?" He questioned as he gestured to Elijah's still unconscious state on the couch.

"He had a rough night, snagged a couple of women, one of them slipped him a mickey and he's been out since" Damon said smirking "but don't worry they didn't do anything to him, we found him in the bus like this."

Just at that time Rebekah walked in wearing blue jeans, a white blouse and a long black cardigan with blonde wet hair signaling that she had had a shower. "Stefan Salvatore you need to fix your plumbing before we leave for tour because I just had a freezing cold shower and I will not stand for it!" Rebekah cried out dramatically as she chucked a blood red towel at Klaus "shower you stink."

Klaus rolled his eye but till accepted the towel and headed towards the bathroom "don't worry Rebekah a few guys are gonna sort it out next week so that we have both bathrooms working and warm water" Stefan said sweetly as Rebekah faked a smile and left.

"You like her don't you brother?" Damon questioned his brother as he took another puff from his cigarette.

Stefan was about to reply when Damon's phone began to ring "saved by the bell" Damon smirked as he answered his windows phone "Damon Salvatore speaking" he said in a sexy voice already knowing who it was from caller I.D.

"_Hey Damon look Jeremy doesn't want me go on tour with you…" _Damon's stomach dropped with a twinge of disappointment but he continued to listen curious for what else she would say "_however as a consenting adult of myself and besides that fact I'm older than Jeremy I am going to go on tour with your band Damon, I just thought you might wanna know but if it's too short notice then that's okay."_ Damon could hear Elena frantically add on the last part.

Damon smirked in triumph and almost laughed at Stefan's questioning gaze "Elena don't worry you can come down whenever you like, in fact why don't you start packing I'll be over in half an hour" Damon hung up without waiting for protesting answer and smirked he couldn't wait for tour to start.

**A/N – So I'm sorry that there is no actual DE in this chapter but I left it with an ending that promises certain DE in the next chapter!**

**Song: Money, Power, Glory – Lana Del Rey.**


	4. Preparations

**Chapter four – Preparations**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing; I do not own any songs/characters/bands or artists._

**A/N: Hey guys so this chapter is just a filler I guess but I really needed to update huh? So there is a small mention of self-harm at the beginning and I can confirm that it will come up later on so if that is something that you don't like I guess I wouldn't recommend reading the rest of this story, however because I hate angst the self-harm aspects will be more about saddest and comfort not so much anger and depression.**

**~~DE~~**

A small blue book was strewn open across the coffee table in Elena's apartment: Elena came in from the kitchen-living room joined kitchen with a cup of coffee and sat at the table reading through the book Elena flicked mindlessly through the pages until she came to one that had been there for several years.

Elena gently caressed the pages as the memories as to why she had wrote the song flooded back to her, she looked down at her bare arm underneath her wrist where the scars remained. Elena sighed in disgust and pulled a jacket from behind the sofa onto herself; she read through the lyrics carefully remembering exactly how she had felt.

_I'm not a stranger, no, I am yours  
with crippled anger and tears that still drip sore  
a fragile frame aged with misery  
And when our eyes meet I know you'll see_

_I do not wanna be afraid  
I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists, I find it when I am cut_

_I may seem crazy or painfully shy  
and these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye_

_I feel alone here and cold here  
though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic  
That makes me feel anything kills inside_

_I do not wanna be afraid  
I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists, I find it when I am cut  
Pain, I am not alone, I am not alone_

_Not a stranger, no, I am yours  
with crippled anger  
Tears that still drip sore_

_But I do not wanna be afraid  
I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists, I found it when I was cut_

Elena read the deep lyrics to the song that she had written over three years ago now and shook her head slowly, suddenly there was a knock at the door that made Elena jump. She walked to her white apartment door and opened it up to a blue-eyed beauty that was glaring at her like the Cheshire cat, Elena must have had her mouth wide open because Damon had a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Elena, are you ready to go?" Damon asked as he gently drummed his fingertips against the white frame holding the door. Elena snapped out of whatever haze she had put herself into and realized why Damon was here for the first time, she had forgotten to pack being all wrapped up in her past misery and what not.

"Oh no, Damon I forgot" Elena said slowly and could of almost sworn that she saw Damon's face drop with a twinge of disappointment before he recovered himself in that mask he always seemed to carry with him "I'm still coming though Damon, you're just gonna have to wait around for a few minutes" Elena added on smirking as she watched Damon's hazy eyes light up in colour once again.

Elena stepped aside and let Damon pass through her apartment; he took in the conjoined kitchen-living room and walked around the little apartment admiring the touch-ups of Elena's own décor. He noted Elena's style instantly as he took in the crisp white walls of the living room which also had a single standing luxury brown wall which was plastered with photos and small little ornaments.

At closer inspection Damon recognised the photographs to mostly contain images of Elena and her family, especially her brother. He admired her smiles in the photos and noticed how in the ones from after her parent's accident that her smile was somewhat different.

Damon took in the photos and shared the sorrow that Elena must have been carrying considering himself and Stefan were in a very similar situation, it was then that he realised that the pictures on her wall contained one hell of a story if you bothered to try and find out what it was. There was even a photo of a 16-year old Damon, 10-year old Stefan, 11-year old Elena, 9-year old Jeremy and both sets of their parents attending a traditional Lockwood ball.

In the photo all three boys had suits on and Elena was wearing a dashing green dress, she looked already beautiful even as an 11 year old annoying girl. Everyone in the photo was smiling apart from Damon who was standing in front of his father with a clear scowl on his face, Damon could remember having that photo taken and he hated the false vibes that the fake smiles and happy family innuendoes it gave off.

Elena approached and tapped Damon on his shoulder bringing him out of his memory-haze "so I see you've noticed my photos" Elena said with a slight smile which Damon returned in a typical smirk "I just found my suitcases so I'm gonna pack, I don't know if you just wanna wait on the couch or something." Elena trailed off as she waved her hand toward the creamy brown couch.

"I think I'll come in with you actually Elena." He looked at her high pile of suitcases "You don't need three suitcases you barely need one, just get the main major essentials and we'll just get the rest whilst we're touring" Damon took in Elena's hesitant gaze "I promise that I'll get you nice clothes" he said fake pouting whilst Elena just rolled her eyes and continued through into her room.

They walked into Elena's pure white room and Elena went straight to packing away, Damon on the other hand began to snoop and went straight into her little bathroom which was through a door that was in her bedroom.

He started picking bits and pieces up, opening draws, smelling perfumes and generally being nosy until he opened a draw that consisted of sex toys. Damon smirked as he picked up what looked to be a 3 inch wide and 9 inch tall blue dildo, he kept it in his right hand as he rummaged through the rest of the toys looking at each small pink or black bullet or any little dildos, Damon even found some anal beads.

Elena came into the bathroom without looking up at Damon and went straight to a draw in which she pulled out a few tampons and pads, Elena stood up from the bottom draw (where her tampons and pads etc. were) and came face to face with a widely grinning Damon.

Elena nearly threw the tampons on the floor with the way that Damon just made her jump "Lord Damon! What are you doing in here?" She questioned as she started to pull the tampons away to behind her back in embarrassment.

"Well I was a little bored and was snooping around when I came across this" Damon said as he pulled out the big dildo in which Elena's eyes nearly bugged from her head "and I was just wondering really why little innocent Elena Gilbert would have such a thing" Damon continued as he toyed with the dildo.

The blush on Elena's face was 50 shades of pink right now she coughed awkwardly and gathered herself as she looked up at Damon's sexy smirk "I don't see why it should surprise you so much Damon, women have needs you know."

Damon was impressed with the way Elena composed herself but he decided to play with her a little more "well you see Elena I wouldn't know because all of the _women _that _I've _been with have always left highly _satisfied_."

The tension in the air was awkward but no so awkward that Elena just wanted to be swallowed into the ground "well Damon if you find it so foreign for a woman having to give herself pleasure when there is no man about or she just isn't satisfied then maybe we should bring it with us and I might show you sometime" Elena finished off as she snatched the large dildo from Damon's hands and inwardly blushed so hard.

Damon was taken aback by Elena's comment and almost came right there in his pants at her words but had to swiftly remind himself that he wasn't a horny teenage boy and that he was a man that could easily compose himself even if Elena's words had sent shivers straight to his slightly aching cock.

At the moment when Elena had finished packing up her phone rang, she looked at the caller I.D and it was her brother; Jeremy, she took a deep breath as she answered the call "hello Jer?"

"_Elena what the hell is this thing that I am hearing about you going on tour with Damon's band?" _Jeremy said over the phone.

"Look Jer, I know that you're looking out for me as the brother and all but I am not the younger sibling here Jeremy and after a few days thought I decided that its time I start making my decisions"

"_What the hell Elena? You're always making your own decisions!" _Elena was started to get a little more pissed off at Jeremy's attitude.

"No actually I don't, people have always made them for me, I'm going whether I have your permission or not so I think you should just suck it up and say goodbye and good luck to your_ older _sister."

Elena heard Jeremy huff on the other side _"Fine, just be careful please 'Lena? It's gonna be a long time until I get to see you whilst you're touring it off with my best buds" _Elena could hear the hint of jealousy in Jeremy's voice but also the general concern.

"Don't worry Jer, I'll be fine, I got four big guys looking out for me and a super-crazy Mikaelson sister who I also bunking with us" I say feeling a small smile grace my lips.

"_It's not the physical risks I'm worried about it's the emotional, just steer clear of paparazzi shit and stay with the band everywhere you go, got it?"_

"I got it Jer, call me every day?"

"_Of course, I love you 'Lena."_

"I love you too Jer" Elena replied with before she hung up and grabbed her hair brush as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail "you ready to go?" She asked turning to Damon.

Damon shook his head sweetly before he grabbed Elena's bag for her "the real question here is; are you?"

**A/N- So next chapter is the actual start of the tour, woohoo! Can I just make a note to everyone that I don't actually plan out my stories and they come as they do so I'm sorry if things are rough or seem a bit off target, don't forget to, VIEW, REVIEW &amp; FOLLOW.**

**Song- Cut by Plumb.**


	5. Starlight Hunny

**Chapter five – Starlight Hunny.**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing; all rights go to the TVD creators and any artist/bands/songs mentioned in this fic and/or chapter._

**A/N: Yep so it is a late update but what you gonna do? Btw was my birthday last ****ext****Wednesday (Oct 1****st****) Does anyone know when TVD comes back on in the UK?**

**~~DE~~**

Damon sat in front of the body-length mirror that was in the room allocated to him in Stefan's tour bus, he was topless and had black jeans slung low on his hips he had a cigarette in his hand and was puffing out 'smoke ghosts' into his reflection.

Today was the first day of tour and everyone was settling into their small rooms; Klaus's room was the first at the top left, next to his was Rebekah's then Elijah's. Opposite Elijah's room was Stefan's room, then mine and Elena's. The thing about Stefan's tour bus was that even though it was roomy it wasn't gigantic so therefore a few things had to be shared such as; Klaus and Rebekah have a conjoining bathroom that leads into both their rooms which Klaus reluctantly agreed to share with Rebekah, Elijah and Stefan both had to share the main bathroom but it wasn't connecting. Leaving Damon and Elena to both have to share a conjoining bathroom, making Damon slightly cockier about upping his game.

Originally the idea was for Elena and Rebekah to share a bathroom but Rebekah's OCD condition played on repeat in Elijah's mind meaning that he didn't want to upset Rebekah in ruining her routine of where to put her things, so lucky Damon he got to share with Elena.

Damon stubbed out the little left of his cigarette and tossed it out the window, he could hear the tap running in his bathroom and smirked to himself; Elena was in there. He stood up from his bed and walked over to the bathroom door, Damon pushed it open and grinned at the sight before him; Elena was in her underwear obviously about to take a shower and was just unclasping her bra.

Elena turned around to reach the lotion and almost screamed as she noticed Damon leaning against the now-closed door and smirking "Damon! What are you doing in here? Get out!" She screeched as her bra dropped to the floor and she quickly covered her breasts with her arms.

Damon stood there with a smirk glued to his face as he admired Elena in her almost-naked state, "you know, those are actually quite impressive, what are you C, D?"

A pinky-red blush was starting to creep its way up Elena's body "Damon get away! I'm being serious, if this is what it's gonna be like sharing a bathroom with you then I'll just share a room with Rebekah!"

The smirk remained on Damon's face as he revelled in the fact of how easily he could rile Elena up; Damon walked over to the shower and watched as Elena shuffled away from him slowly still covering her breasts. Damon extended his hands into the shower cupping them so he could collect a small pool of water Elena eyed him curiously "Damon what are you doing."

Damon turned to Elena with a big smile on his face, and before she had time to process what he was going to do and run he chucked the water on her causing her to free her breasts from the confinement of her hands.

"Definitely a very high C, so pink and perky. Elena is that birth mark I see above your right nipple?" Damon examined her breasts and Elena grabbed the nearest thing next to her and threw it at Damon's head. The object bounced of Damon's head and it was actually quite heavy, he bent down to see what it was and his smile grew bigger.

"Nice to see that you did bring those dildos along with you" he said picking up a black dildo of which she had thrown at his head.

"Damon I swear to god I am calling Jeremy and going home" Elena squealed out highly embarrassed, and slightly ashamed.

The features in Elena's face resembled a new look of what could only be pure embarrassment, Damon heard the squeak in her tone and suddenly felt bad thinking he had maybe taken it too far, I mean after all he had invaded her privacy to the max and it was only day one. Suddenly fearing that Elena would actually call her brother Damon cleared his throat "sorry Elena if I've upset you, I'll go back into my room."

Elena nodded her head firmly, Damon's tone had changed into one of more understanding but she wasn't going to feel bad for him. He was the one that embarrassed her and made her want to go home back to Jeremy.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Elena sat in the small lounge writing in her diary;

_Dear Diary;_

_Today Damon walked in on my half naked about to get into the shower, I was super embarrassed I was only wearing panties and when Damon threw some water on me he saw my breasts because I released them in shock of Damon's actions. On the bright side however Damon was shirtless and only wearing jeans, he walked in looking like a freaking James Dean, River Phoenix, super-hot mash up! But it was Damon, so it was even hotter than that._

_It's just day one of the band's tour and we haven't arrived at the right destination yet, lucky me who is sharing a bathroom with Damon and like a just said day one and he's already thoroughly embarrassed me._

_Whatever, I got a call from Jeremy today; I think he's super jealous that I get to go on tour with Damon's band. If I was Jer though I would just look on the bright side, I mean he's dating my best friend Bonnie Bennett from the sexy little duo of her and Caroline! I thought boys preferred doing things with hot girls? Urgh I don't know maybe he's into that 'bros before hoes' shit._

Elena closed her diary and put it back under her mattress; she suddenly felt her stomach rumble and exited her room. On her way trying to find the kitchen she bumped into Rebekah "hello Elena" Rebekah said in a sort of sly English accent.

"Do you know where the kitchen is Rebekah?" Rebekah closed her eyes and looked at Elena with a pained but determined look on her face.

"I do, but I'll tell you if you find the other matching sock to the one that your wearing" Elena looked at Rebekah like she was mad, maybe she was.

"Rebekah I'm not solving riddles" she went to move around Rebekah but she stopped her "Elena find the matching sock or take them off."

Elena was about to push her way through when Klaus appeared "Rebekah come on love, back to bed."

"No Nik, not before she changes her socks it's bothering me" Rebekah replied looking at her brother with pleading eyes.

Klaus turned to look at Elena "Elena could you take your socks off? Rebekah has got one of the highest cases of OCD and I guess your socks are bothering her" he said as he rubbed Rebekah's shoulders reassuringly.

Elena took her socks of trying to register how realistic Rebekah's OCD actually was "thank you Elena" Klaus said as he started to steer Rebekah away.

"Wait Nik" Rebekah turned to look at Elena "the kitchen is straight down, last door on the left."

With that they left for their rooms leading Elena to seriously contemplate how intense these next few weeks were going to be.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Damon was sat in the main living room, a cigar planted firmly in the corner of his mouth and a small grey book in his lap. He was scribbling away in it just like Elena had with her own little song book, Damon used the grey book to write his own private songs that were more close to home.

He picked up his acoustic guitar and tuned it to the notes that he had written down, he began to strum softly playing the tune;

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
she had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times  
But somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day  
out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

Damon sat back and read through the unfinished song, he had written it about Elena knowing that she had had a hard life, just the same as him. All this time Damon had spent convincing himself that Elena was just another girl that he wanted to fuck and leave but it wasn't true, you don't write mellow songs about booty calls, you don't dream about booty calls, and you certainly don't _feel _for booty calls, what was going on with Damon?

**A/N: So it looks as though Rebekah has pretty serious OCD huh? I know it's short and I probably would've added more but I guess I really needed to update. I know it's just like a filler chapter but next time I think I'm gonna have Elena converse some more with the other characters and maybe we will have some flashbacks, or past's revealed. I do have a good idea about Damon's past and possibly Elena's too.**

**Song- She will be loved by Maroon 5.**


	6. How burnt are you?

**Chapter six – How burnt are you?**

_Disclaimer; I own no songs, singers, bands, artists or characters; they all belong to their respective creators or agents or whatever :P_

**A/N: So yes it has been a while but I mean I guess I get writers block so often that it just drags the muse out of me haha but I have started a new story so check that out not to mention the amount of great fics that you guys have all be writing that I've been reading!**

Klaus was sat at the small table as it jostled about, he was playing cards with his brother Elijah and so far Elijah was winning. They were all on their way to New York, it was the first destination of their tour and they were about an hour away now – it was the second day and everybody was already sick of each other. Or more so Damon and Elena.

"Did you hear that?" Klaus grumbled without looking up from his cards, Elijah nodded.

"I believe that that was the alarm clock being thrown across Damon's bedroom" Elijah commented also not bothering to look up.

Klaus grunted "what are they arguing about now?"

Stefan opened up the fridge and pulled out a pint of milk, he pulled out two glasses and began to pour "I do believe that Elena is blaming Damon for the loss of her tampons."

Both men looked up in confusion "well apparently" Stefan continued "Damon used their bathroom this morning first so he could get some toothpaste and ever since then nobody else has been in there so Elena is saying it's Damon."

Rebekah walked in with a magazine in her hand and put it on the side as she picked up a glass of milk and inspected it closely "don't worry its exactly three quarters" Stefan said as Rebekah smiled confirming she believed him leaving Elijah and Klaus looking a little confused.

Rebekah cleared her throat "so why does Elena think Damon would take her tampons?"

Stefan shrugged "I don't know, maybe she thought he did it just to spite her, I mean it is the kind of thing he would do lately."

Elijah turned to look at Rebekah "why do you wonder?" He questioned cautiously as he laid his cards down affectively ending the game.

Rebekah looked down and Klaus huffed "please don't tell me you were the one who took the tampons and didn't bother to ask Elena."

Rebekah looked up with a big sad pout "it's not my fault Nik! We're always on the road so I couldn't buy them from anywhere and I had run out!"

Elijah frowned "Rebekah we would've stopped to buy them for you."

Rebekah shook her head angrily "but you are my brothers I couldn't ask you!" She exclaimed.

"Rebekah you should've asked Elena" Elijah concluded.

Rebekah stomped her foot and growled "well obviously I didn't!" She shouted storming off.

Elijah sighed and Klaus shrugged "so shall we tell Elena to stop grilling Damon for nothing?"

Stefan smirked "I think we should let them play it out a little longer."

_Meanwhile in Damon's room._

"Damon you are such a fucking antagonistic little shit!" Elena shouted as she threw a bunch of pillows at Damon.

"How many more fucking times? I didn't steal your tampons! Why the fuck would I?" He fired back annoyed at her accusations.

"Because you are an asshole and it's something you would do! You were the last one in there you… you jerk!" Elena screamed frustrated as another pillow went flying.

Damon groaned "I wouldn't need to steal your tampons to know that you are on your period with the way that you are acting!"

Elena's eyes widened as she marched up to Damon and slapped him in the face leaving a fresh hand-print.

The slap on Damon's cheek was stinging and burning through his smooth skin, Damon moved his eyes up to Elena's and spoke slowly "don't ever do that again."

Elena reared back before deciding on storming out of his room, she passed Stefan, Elijah and Klaus the looks on their faces clearly showing that they heard everything.

Damon sat down on his bed and looked around at the mess that Elena had made in her tantrum, it wasn't so much that he didn't mind if she flipped out on him, it was the fact that she had flipped out on him and surprisingly he hadn't actually done anything.

Picking up the pillows and tidying up his room Damon grumbled the whole time, after he was done he walked up to his mirror and inspected his cheek, yep there would definitely be a bruise there in the morning, and probably a big one.

Damon sighed and walked to his draw, he pulled out a bottle of bourbon and put it on his bed side table whist he pulled his shit off. He unscrewed the cap and began taking long gulps, maybe he was acting a little extreme but then again there was no need for Elena to have to actually hit him.

_The main room_

Elena stormed into the main room and sat down with a huff, crossing her arms. Klaus walked in and sat down beside her "so, lovers tiff?" He asked smirking.

Elena shook her head "he had no reason to do what he did Klaus, I'm honestly this close to going home" she said showing him the small gap between her thumb and pointer finger.

Klaus sighed "you know Elena you shouldn't be so hard him."

Elena looked at Klaus like he had just grown a second head "you're not being serious right? He's been an ass to me ever since I agreed to go on this stupid tour, and it's only been two days!"

Klaus shook his head smiling "Damon didn't take your tampons Elena, Rebekah did."

Well that did it, Elena suddenly recoiled as if _she _had been slapped "you mean I slapped Damon for nothing."

Klaus smirking trying to lighten the mood "well it's not exactly like he didn't deserve to be slapped but not for the reason you gave him."

Elena ran her long fingers through her silky hair "shit" she mumbled "should I apologise to him?"

Klaus shook his head "I would leave Damon to cool down for a little, trust me."

Elena shook her head then looked at Klaus cautiously "you've been friends with Damon for like forever to my understanding?" Klaus nodded "then can you tell me why he is trying to be such the big flirt to me? I mean has always been like this?"

Klaus took an intake of breath "it's in his personality but no, he hasn't always been the big 'jerk' as you so nicely said."

Elena blushed with a little guilt "can you tell me why he acts like he does?"

Klaus looked down "it's pretty damn personal, I don't know if Damon would appreciate me telling you."

Elena nodded in understanding but her curiosity got the better of her "has it got something to do with a woman?"

Klaus nodded.

"Was it Rose?"

Klaus paused and looked at Elena foreignly "how do you know about Rose?"

Elena stuttered slightly "it was all in the papers one time, they were in love and then they weren't."

Klaus laughed slightly a sad laugh as '_Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)' _came on the radio "you shouldn't always believe everything you read."

Elena shook her head "I don't and didn't."

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

"Well they didn't just fall in love then fall out, it's impossible" Klaus said slowly.

_I'll be the one if you want me to_

Elena shook her head "what happened?"

_Anywhere, I would've followed you._

"Rose the first person who gave Damon a proper challenge, she had fire and spunk, and she wasn't easy like all the others." Klaus begun.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

Elena sat and listened.

_And I, am feeling so small._

"They had been dating for four years, since high school"

_It was over my head_

"They were both going to the same Collage, but then Rose became ill."

_I know nothing at all _

Elena nodded sadly knowing the direction that this story was going, without a happy ending.

_And I, will stumble and fall._

"In the cliff notes version?" Klaus questioned not wanting to reminisce in the sad memory.

_I'm still learning to love._

"She got cancer."

Elena took in a deep breath and Klaus paused.

_Just starting to crawl._

"So it was then, that she died." Klaus finished off sadly.

_Say something I'm giving up on you._

Elena closed her eyes, she suddenly felt Damon's bitterness and another flash of guilt overwhelmed her, sure he was a jerk but she was just a horrible person.

"I need to see Damon." She said before rushing off

**A/N: So a past revealed like I promised, I hope it wasn't too soon! I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry there wasn't any fluffy delena, next chapter we're going to have the first concert and a little fluff as Elena apologises. By the way I wanted to put Rose as Damon's former lover instead of Katherine because Katherine was so horrible and honestly if Rose wouldn't have died I think her and Damon would have been a great couple. Last but not least the UK just got their first episode of TVD in season 6!**

**Song – Say something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera**


	7. Apologise for Me

**Chapter seven – Apologise for Me**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing._

**A/N: So there will be fluff as promised and of course finally the first destination of the tour! By the way if any of you think I am like dragging the tour out considering its chapter seven and we are now only on the first destination, just a heads up that this whole fic is going to pretty much based around their time on tour! :)**

There was a soft knock on Damon's door before Elena tip toed in without waiting for a reply; she looked around to see Damon laying on the bed asleep a bottle of almost empty bourbon on the floor.

After her little meeting with Klaus earlier Elena had gone to her room to clear her head, she had felt so rotten and guilty about her actions towards Damon that she needed a while to gather her thoughts and prepare what she was going to say to Damon. That had been three hours ago and it was now six thirty, the time that Elena had finally gathered up enough courage to face Damon and seeing him now passed out by half eight with a bottle of bourbon was like another punch to the gut.

Elena walked over to Damon's silhouette in the darkened room which was only lit by the moonlight that was seeping through the undrawn curtains, she sat on the corner of the bed and watched Damon's sleeping form she could make out the little bruise forming on his cheek and felt the now familiar feeling of guilt form in her stomach.

She stroked his cheek and was shocked when Damon opened up his eyes "Elena? Why are you in here?" he asked groggily, slowly sitting up.

Elena quickly recoiled and coughed awkwardly "I came here to apologise, for earlier."

Damon rubbed his eyes and held his pounding headache; he was still drunk and was sure that he was hallucinating an apologising Elena in his bedroom.

"I know that you didn't take my stuff, it was Rebekah and therefore I'm sorry and I shouldn't have hit you" Elena said twiddling her thumbs as she stood by Damon's bed.

"No you shouldn't have" Damon sat up and looked Elena up and down, admiring her luscious curves and perky lips.

"I also spoke to Klaus; he told me a little story…" Elena trailed off.

Damon flicked the bedside light on, showing his blood shot eyes and bruised cheek but also his internal beauty and compelling eyes "and what bedtime story did Klaus indulge you with?"

Elena hesitated before sitting next to Damon "he told me about Rose."

Damon took a sharp intake of breath and rubbed his eyes again "why did Klaus tell you and what did Klaus tell you?"

Elena looked down to the floor "he told me the short version but I got the gist of what happened, I would say I'm sorry for your loss but we both know that it's not what you want to hear."

Damon nodded his head slowly knowing that Elena was right "Klaus shouldn't have told you, but considering it was all in the news I guess it's no big secret."

Elena shifted uncomfortably on the bed, she wanted to pity Damon but knew better than to so instead she changed the subject "that bruise on your face…" she trailed of nervously "you should let me have a look at it."

Damon chuckled "its fine Elena, you lost your temper we all do, believe me I know" he said wiggling his eyebrows and giving her his panty-dropping smirk.

Not one to be denied Elena shook her head and headed into their joint bathroom.

"Elena? What are you doing?" Damon questioned curiously.

Elena emerged a few seconds later with some cotton buds and anti-septic liquid "I told you Damon, now let me see."

Damon rolled his eyes but nevertheless complied, Elena dipped the cotton bud in the liquid and began to gently dab Damon's swollen cheek whilst her other hand was resting on his cheek, tilting his face toward her.

The cool liquid melted on Damon's heated skin cooling it down it was a soothing antidote to his stinging skin but it was also sizzling on his flushed skin from having Elena so close, it was no secret to anyone that Damon liked Elena he was just getting used to this heart-jacking feeling when around her.

"Tell me about her Damon, tell me about Rose" Elena spoke softly as she continued to dab the swollen skin.

Damon swallowed a lump in his throat "we met in high school, we had been friends for a while and when I sort of lost contact with you Rose was my shoulder to cry on" Damon coughed "not that you shouldn't have moved on and not that I cry" Damon added on.

"We became closer by the end of high school and dated, we had collage and everything planned but then we found out that Rose had some sort of terminal cancer. We went about our normal routines and it was by then that our band was becoming more recognised, Rose was a beautiful woman and she was the love of my life, she died two years after she was diagnosed but she died peacefully."

Elena smiled warmly, still dabbing Damon's face or more so caressing it "we were in bed one night, she was led in-between my legs and her head was above my heat, I was stroking her short pixie like locks and she was rubbing my hands. We knew that she could die at any moment so we cherished the smaller things, it was that night that she died in my arms; she fell asleep and never woke back up." Damon finished off sadly a frown on his beautiful features and a faraway look in his cerulean eyes.

"She looked like an angel and I knew that she knew that she would go to that one happy place, so then I started to pour my emotions into my music more and appreciate what I had to live for." Damon looked down at Elena's small face, her face was hard with concentration and although he could see how hard she was trying to fight it, he could see the familiar emotions of sadness and pity.

"That was a beautiful story Damon, I'm happy to know that you both accepted that it may not have a happy ending and that you didn't both just live in a pretend fantasy, I'm proud of you Damon."

Damon smirked down at Elena and watched as her luscious full lips parted slightly, she withdrew her hand from Damon's cheek and was now looking into the depths of his eyes, brown on blue. Elena could see Damon's hand itching to caress the locks of her wavy hair and Damon could see the desire written all over Elena's face, he slowly began to lean in cupping Elena's pink cheek.

"Elenaaaaa! I think your friends are on TV!" A suddenly very annoying blonde voice travelled through the walls causing Elena too immediately to pull back, she stood slowly as Damon stood with her, raking a slender hand through his coal black hair.

"Come on, let's go see" Elena said her voice unusually raspy.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

_You remind me of the babe  
What babe? babe with the power  
What power? power of voodoo  
Who do? you do  
Do what? remind me of the babe_

_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew_

_What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs' tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free_

_I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do  
My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew_

_What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog's tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that baby spell on me (ooh)_

_You remind me of the babe  
What babe? the babe with the power  
What power? power of voodoo  
Who do? you do  
Do what? remind me of the babe_

_Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh  
Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh  
Dance magic_

_What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Something frightening_

_Dance magic, dance  
Dance magic, dance  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic  
Slap that slap that baby make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance_

"_Last but not least I would like to thank everybody who has donated for our chosen charity of the night! Tonight has been a blast and we have been more than happy to sing songs all night and raise money at this charity event, more than sixteen million people have tuned in tonight and over four million have donated! So thank you all for your cooperation and we hope to be able to do this again next year!" _Caroline's shrill voice rung out through the television speakers, Bonnie and Caroline were the main hosts of the British BBC's annual charity event, they had done so well for themselves and had flown out to Britain the day that Elena had left for tour.

The whole TV show was full of comedy, color and bouncy feel good songs, it was great to watch and everyone on tour had donated thirty dollars each, what? It's not like any one was poor.

"Well it seems like they have done well for the charity event" Elijah commented, walking over to the TV and switching it off.

Elena nodded her head as Klaus spoke up "right then, we are here in California and are literally about five minutes away from parking up so everyone get your shit together like now!"

Everyone darted into opposing rooms getting whatever was necessary for when they left the van, when it finally came to a halt Stefan, Elijah and Damon hopped out and began walking to the dressing rooms.

"You must have quite the good hit" Rebekah's low voice called out as she followed Elena around the trail to the dressing rooms.

"Well Rebekah, we both know how that could have been avoided now don't we?" Elena retorted.

"You did quite the number on that pretty face of his, when it's morning that is _certainly _going to show up" Rebekah sneered.

Elena was about to muster up a reply when Klaus appeared "now, now claws in ladies, Rebekah if you can't say anything nice..." Klaus let the familiar saying hang in the air.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and shoved Klaus "I'm just saying Nik; it's going to bruise up not that it hasn't already."

"Rebekah, I don't think Elena needs any more reminders, especially from the likes of you" Klaus scolded.

"Fuck off Nik, you can say whatever you want and be mean to whoever you want but when it comes to me I always I have to shut my mouth and just be seen and not heard." Rebekah cried out dramatically as she stormed off.

"Sorry about that Elena, you'll just have to take everything Rebekah says with a pinch of salt, she means well but she's just not _well. _If you get what I'm saying?"

Elena nodded her head "its fine Klaus, come on you don't want to be late."

Klaus ran off up the trail and into dressing rooms, Elena continued up the path until she was at the very peak her eyes almost popped out of her head as she looked down and saw the masses of people in the audience chanting over and over again '_POISONED MINDS, POISONED MINDS!'_

Elena knew they were good and getting pretty darn famous but she honestly had not expected there to be thousands and thousands of people there.

"HEY THERE CALIFORNIA, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Elena recognised immediately as Damon's voice, she ran down the trail until she was near the dressing rooms and nearer the stage. "I SAID ARE YOU READY, TO FUCKING ROCK?"

The whole crowd when wild with screams and Elena slipped herself back stage thankful that the security had recognised her who by the way she had not expected to be there.

"TODAY WERE GONNA PLAY SOMETHING A LITTLE MORE OLD SCHOOL, HAS ANYONE EVER HEARD OF 'THE OTHER SIDE?'" Damon shouted out as the crowd went once again crazy.

The band set up their instruments and Damon tuned his guitar, "ONE TWO THREE FOUR!" He shouted out and they began to play.

_How long how long will I slide  
Separate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever_

_I heard your voice through a photograph  
I thought it up it brought up the past  
Once you know you can never go back  
I've got to take it on the otherside_

_Centuries are what it meant to me  
A cemetery where I marry the sea  
Stranger things could never change my mind  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
Take it on the otherside  
Take it on  
Take it on_

_Pour my life into a paper cup  
The ashtray's full and I'm spillin' my guts  
She wants to know am I still a slut  
I've got to take it on the otherside_

_Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed  
A candidate for my soul mate bled  
Push the trigger and pull the thread  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
Take it on the otherside  
Take it on  
Take it on_

_Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
Burn me out leave me on the otherside  
I yell and tell it that  
It's not my friend  
I tear it down I tear it down  
And then it's born again_

_How long I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever_

They continued to play songs and rock out the stage making the whole place go crazy, all Elena could hear all night were the screams of the audience and many female voices shouting for Damon to 'fuck them' and 'make them his' which she found really degrading but didn't really expect any different from some of the easy women out there.

After they had finished the first 'concert' and had sat back with a few very persistent girls who had back stage passes they all began to trek back to the van, it was four in the morning and they were all feeling exhausted.

"Right, I'm just… fuck" Damon cursed as he patted down his jacket "shit" he continued.

"Damon, what's up?" Stefan questioned.

"Fuck, I think I've left the keys at the rooms and my hands are too full to go back and get them, I can't really make another trip back because in ten minutes there gonna shut off the lights and I'll get fucking lost."

Elena looked at the group members and saw that they all had their hands full "Rebekah would you…" Stefan began but was put off.

"No sorry Stef, Rebekah here is afraid of the dark" Elijah said stopping Stefan mid-sentence.

"Yeah but there's lights on for a little while more?" Stefan trailed off.

Rebekah shook her head "no way hoesay!"

"It's okay, I'll go, you said there in the changing room's right?" Elena chimed in, too tired to hear Rebekah go off again.

Damon nodded his head "it's just the way we came up, but you should probably run, the lights will go off soon."

Elena nodded her head "just don't leave without me, you never know what werewolves are lurking here" she said with a smirk.

"It's the vampires you want to watch out for" Damon said with a wink as Elena dashed off in the opposite direction.

Elena walked through the trail until she got to the dressing room which she knew that Damon had been occupying, Elena walked in and switched the lights on "keys, keys, keys" she muttered to herself as she was prodding around the room.

"Aha!" Elena praised herself as she pulled out some silvery keys, she walked out the dressing room and clicked the door shut, she locked the door with the key as Damon had instructed her and began the trail back up.

Elena was about half way up the trail when the lights went out "shit" she cursed under her breath as she fished in her pockets for her mobile phone then remembered that she had left it with Damon. Elena continued the best she could up what she assumed was the trail when she hit a rock and stumbled on the ground.

Elena fell to the ground and cut herself on some shattered glass "fuck" she cursed holding her throbbing hand.

It was dark.

She was lost.

She had cut her hand

Twisted her ankle.

And she was _Lost._

**A/N: Aha! So evil cliff hanger huh? Did anyone get the 'other side' song choice reference ? :3 Remember to View, Review and Follow"**

**Songs; Magic Dance – David Bowie. Other side – Red Hot Chili Peppers.**


	8. Sticks and Stones may break my bones

**Chapter eight – Sticks and Stones may break my bones.**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N: So what's up guys? First off I wanna apologise to anyone who was reading my fic '**_**love and war' **_**because I have regrettably deleted it. I am sorry to anyone who was interested but I guess no body was reviewing it anymore and honestly I was starting to lose interest. So I hope this chapter makes up for it and I am going to be putting in my all for this fic because I do honestly enjoy it! Don't forget to check out my other fics and drop a review!**

Pain shot through Elena Gilbert's leg and straight into her gut, she could feel the bile rising in her throat but was determined to keep it down. The pulsing in her hand was getting worse and she was fearing that she may need stiches; Elena gasped another pain shot out through her leg.

"Come on you can do this" she whispered to herself as she took another deep breath and tried to haul herself up off the ground. The problem with Elena was that she couldn't tell if she was in serious pain or if she was just being melodramatic, it sure felt like she was in a hell load of pain but then again a paper cut can feel like hell. All she did was slip and cut herself so it didn't seem so bad when you looked at it that way but on the other hand tons of people had broken their ankles by just slipping and losing their footing, all it took was one funny turn.

Grasping onto a loose branch, Elena willed herself to get back up again. Leaning on a tree Elena held her throbbing hand with her unwounded one and began scanning the area for something to help her hobble along with.

Smiling triumphantly Elena spotted a dead long stick lying next to her in the moon lit darkness she picked it up and began to slowly limp away, the stick easily supporting her small frame.

Elena had no idea where she was going and couldn't see a damn thing, she was in intense pain and oddly enough to her brain all she wanted was Damon. Since their mild heart-to-heart yesterday evening Elena had felt her connection grow stronger with Damon, like it had always been there ever since they were kids and she was just too afraid to delve deeper into it.

Looking down from the top of the hill Elena frowned, there was nothing to be seen apart from the obvious glows of the houses and businesses in the city. She had no idea where to go next "for fucking fuck sake!" Elena shouted out frustrated.

"Where the fuck am I supposed to go now?" Elena screamed out in a temper flaying her arms about, as she was waving her arms about she forgot about the stick support and went tumbling toward the ground, hitting her leg on something hard.

She let out a small whimper as she felt the searing pain and tears begin to build behind her eyes, she was scared and feeling hopeless in the lost dark.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Damon frowned as he was leaning against the tour van, no sign of Elena and it _definitely _been over ten minutes now, more like half an hour.

"Hey, have any of you seen Elena?" Damon called into the van, being the only one who was outside waiting for Elena.

"No we haven't" Stefan said concern lacing his voice "we thought she was outside with you actually."

Damon shook his head "well she isn't and I've got her phone, I think we should go out and look for her" he suggested with a serious tone.

Klaus opened the door and Stefan followed out "us three will go and look, Elijah will stay here in case she comes back and he can stay with Rebekah considering she is asleep anyway" Klaus ordered.

Damon nodded his head and Stefan produced three flash lights from a nearby tool box "right, we all have each other's numbers, any sign of her and we call each other, right?" Klaus said.

All three nodded their heads before going off in opposite directions, Damon clicked on his flashlight and went trudging back down the track going the way that Elena would've gone.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"Elena!" Elena thought that she was hallucinating her voice being called out through the darkness; she hadn't been on tour a week and had already broken her promise to her brother on staying safe. Elena knew that they would come look for her and she also knew that it was more than likely that they would find her but she seriously doubted that it would be until morning when her hand would be all infected and her leg would be worse, not to mention that they would send her straight back home.

Elena closed her eyes and found herself imagining the old days before her parents had died and when she had been forced to attend founder's balls with the _Salvatore's, _Elena smiled a small smile to herself as she remembered her little crush on Damon when he was fifteen, he was getting girlfriends from 'big school' like she was breaking dollies and although she had no idea about relationships and what they meant she had always found herself feeling jealous.

She could remember being forced to go to their house and always acting like she hated it when secretly she couldn't wait to get a glimpse of the eldest Salvatore brother. Every time she went Jeremy would go off to play games with Stefan and she would sit in the garden and watch as Damon tended to Roses which she later learned were is mother's favourite.

Elizabeth Salvatore would often come out and help Damon with the garden which would put the biggest smile on his face and she would just sit and watch from a faraway distance. Giuseppe Salvatore would then call for his wife's assistance in entertaining the guests and Elena would hide behind tree's because she had always been afraid of Giuseppe, she would watch him storm up to Damon and every time she would watch that smile from moments ago be wiped straight of his face and be replaced with a hard emotion.

"Elena!" There it was again, this time it was in Damon's voice. Sometimes he would call her down into the parlour and he would sneak her a couple sweets from the kitchen, she would run up and hide after receiving the chocolates and sometimes she would hear Giuseppe shouting at Damon for eating all the chocolates.

This time she could see him; his dark wash jeans and devilish leather jacket, his jet black shirt and matching shoes. Then there was that raven hair that she often fantasised about combing her fingers through and those ocean deep eyes in which every time she spoke to him she found herself swimming in.

She could see him getting closer and revelled in the hallucination the best she could before she felt herself being shaken, literally. She whimpered silently and heard it again "Elena! Elena, wake up!" She opened her eyes and saw those award winning oceans looking down on her with concern and worry.

"Damon" she whispered as he lifted her up away from the dewy ground.

"What are we going to do with you?" He muttered as he carried her back to the tour van bridal style in the complete darkness.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE  
Elena opened her eyes to find herself on a soft surface in a warm atmosphere; she looked around the room and instantly recognised it as her bedroom in the tour van. She slowly tried to lift herself up using her elbows when a sudden flash of pain hit her, she winced and fell back onto the bed as her eyes were slowly un-blurring themselves.

Damon walked into the room and was relieved to see her finally awake, he had worried that he would have had to take her to a hospital if she wouldn't of woken up in the next 30 minutes. "Elena?" Damon manoeuvred himself so that he was sat next to her lying form on the bed "hey Elena, are you okay?"

Relief washed over her as she instantly recognised the blue-eyed wonder "Damon?"

"The one and only" he replied with a smirk, Elena began to lift herself up but Damon only held her back with his hand "Elena, you should not be sitting up."

Elena shook her head "please can you prop up some pillows so I can lean against them" Elena batted her long eyelashes at Damon knowing it was weakness.

"Okay fine" Damon grumbled as he leant behind and began to stack up some pillows, as he was stacking pillows Elena got this over whelming aroma of man musk; cinnamon, wood chippings, mint, bourbon and tobacco. Elena knew instantly that the smell was Damon; it always had been since the moment he turned 15 and began acting like a young man.

Once he was done Elena propped herself up and studied Damon's expression, it was of shock, relief, his typical arrogant smirk and maybe love? Elena shook her head internally at the ridiculous notion "you missy had us all seriously worried back there, I thought that the werewolves had actually gotten to you!" Damon said with smirk lightening the situation.

Elena giggled and smiled at Damon's ridiculous hypothesis "well at least my big bad vampire came to save the day" Elena retorted as Damon smiled, actually _smiled._

"So" Damon started taking on a relaxed but serious tone "you have sprained your ankle which is no surprise" he said rolling his eyes "and you've also split your hand which will need stiches" Damon added slowly as he watched Elena cringed "Klaus has called out a doctor, I think her name is Meredith? Anyway she has agreed to come out and she shouldn't be long now."

Elena nodded her head "this could only happen to me right?" She said shaking her head.

Damon frowned "don't be stupid Elena, you've always been clumsy."

Elena rolled her eyes "you're not going to send me back home are you?"

Damon smirked a little "can't handle the thought of being away from me for so long?"

Elena snorted, even though it was pretty much the truth.

"No, we won't send you back, but you gotta stay away from…" Damon thought of the right words "anything scary in the big bad world" Damon concluded.

Elena giggled again "I suppose I should stay away from you then."

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that" Damon mused just as the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Meredith; let's have a look shall we?"

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Damon sat in the 'living room' with Klaus, each of them smoking a cigarette "so it's day one of tour and I thought out of all us that would end up with a sprained ankle and knackered hand would be you pissed up and not Elena" Klaus said with a chuckle.

Damon rolled his eyes "more like you; remember when you were trying to flirt with that Camille girl when you were 17 and drunk? You ended up puking on her dress and she hit you with a glass beer bottle, which shattered and knocked your balance making you fall in a pond"

"Whatever Damon, if we're gonna start exchanging failed pick up's then bring it on" Klaus said smirking as he took another puff.

"So Elena then, have you finally admitted that you might like her more than you're trying to convince yourself?" Klaus asked Damon as he reached into the cooler and produced two beer bottles, handing one to Damon and opening one for himself.

"You know I think Rebekah and Stefan are secretly seeing each other and if not they are seriously crushing" Damon said avoiding the subject and taking down a long gulp.

Klaus rolled his eyes "you cannot avoid the subject forever but since you have moved on to that topic I think so too, I just don't know if Rebekah is ready for something like that."

Damon nodded his head slowly "you should trust my brother, I think he knows what he's doing. He spent a lot of time with our cousin Emma who had OCD they were like two peas in a pod."

Klaus chugged down a big gulp and shrugged "I like your brother and I trust he knows what he's doing, it's my sister that I'm worried about."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Elena pulled out the little song book from under her pillow and a pen from her bed side draw, she had felt inspired to write a song but wasn't too sure what to write about; she was in the mood for something sad. Well her mood wasn't sad but it something about Damon that filled her with sorrow, but not the kind that made her want to run for miles, the kind that made her want to run towards him and take all of the sorrow away.

But then she had an idea, when Elena was younger about 7 and when Damon was 12 they would sometimes go into a field filled to the top with barely, they would sneak in and Damon's mother would give them a little picnic basket. Elena would often run out in a long dress with a straw hat and Damon would wear little slacks and a shirt just as if it were 1950, Elena could remember how she read a story where one of the princesses kissed a prince and she had always imagined Damon being her prince and giving her a kiss.

With that idea Elena began to scribble down a song that reminded her of all those years ago when they were little innocent children.

_Kiss me out on the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me_

Elena smiled herself as the words flew out of her pen and onto her little blue song book, it was like earlier on she had had an epiphany and that now she realized how much she was actually looking forward to seeing Damon tomorrow morning.

Just then her phone rang and she slowly picked it up with her uninjured hand "hello"

"_Oh my gosh Elena!" _Caroline's voice squealed out through the other end.

"Hey there care!" Elena replied her mood brightening.

"_You will never guess who rang me and asked me out and by the way, I had no idea how this person got my number!" _Caroline rambled on.

"Who asked you out?" Elena asked curiously

"_Klaus Mikaelson called me yesterday afternoon and asked me if after his tour I would go out with him or better yet, to him might I add. He asked if I could meet him on tour!" _ Caroline screeched down the phone in a high pitched voice.

Elena smirked; Damon must have given Klaus Caroline's number.

**A/N: So once again apologies for '**_**Love &amp; War' **_**but as I said I wasn't into it anymore, but on the bright side I can put more effort into this and my other fic! Also I remembered that I mentioned in a previous chapter that Elena and Damon had actually spent their childhood together so I thought that why not refer to that every now and then, I mean I'm guessing a few of you are curious? So although this is DE obviously there needs to be some other characters involved and although there are they aren't in it so much so as you leave a **_**review **_**could you please say what character you would like to see more of or what couple. THANKYOU!**

**Song - Kiss me by Sixpence None The Richer**


	9. The Angel of Song

**Chapter nine – The angel of song**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N: Okay, okay so don't slaughter me but I deleted my other fic 'How the wrong class became the right one' *winces* my apologies **_**again **_**to anyone who was reading but it wasn't really touching me anymore. Sometimes I get little ideas on DE fics I can create and I always want to right them but then I remember I will have like 10 fics to update and I never stick to them and its just cray! However, pinky promises that I will not be deleting this fic anytime soon, what I'm going to do is every time I get a fic idea I'm going to write a couple of chapters without posting and see if it feels right or not, if so then I will obviously start a new fic. So explanation aside, 58 followers woo hoo! Keep the reviews going and thank you so much guys, you have no idea how much I truly appreciate it. (P.S – I've changed chapter one a bit because some of the stuff in there doesn't really make sense so I would recommend reading chappie one again!)**

Bonnie Bennett rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night "Damon, he's mad what do you want me to do, put a spell on him?" Bonnie asked sarcastically as she adjusted her mobile phone to her ear.

"_Well it would be nice considering you act like a witch most of the time anyway" _Damon's voice sailed through the phone "_look, tell him that I'm sorry Elena got hurt but I'm not sorry that I'm keeping her on tour with me, she doesn't want to go home Bon."_

Bonnie huffed "it's not me who needs persuading it's Jeremy, you had one job Salvatore keep her safe and she can tour, and she ended up breaking her leg or whatever."

"_God dammit Bonnie I am not sending he back, she doesn't want to go back tell Jeremy to grow up and stop acting like a pussy, she's a legal adult and can look after herself" _Damon ranted down the phone.

"Whatever Damon, I'll try to talk to him but even you have to admit that he gets the right to be pissed at you, its first destination of tour and you are already pissing on his rules." Bonnie states matter of factly.

Damon smirks "_fine, anyway I have to go now, my manager is on the other line and is getting his panties in a twist, see you later babe."_

"Damon!" Bonnie scowls.

"_Well there are other things I could call you like; Bon Bon, little witch, Bennett, or my personal favourite; best deep throat ever"_ Damon lists off smugly.

"You are an asshole, good bye Damon" Bonnie grumbles before hanging up.

Yes, he had tapped that, and it wasn't bad either actually considering they used to hate each other and the irony was that having a one or two night stand was what made them hate each other a little less.

"This is the horny old men hotline, how may I help you blow off your steam today?" Damon asked into the phone as he switched onto the line that Alaric was on.

"_Ha ha, very funny."_ Alaric says as he clears his throat "_so I looked back on your performance from last night and you did great, you got over one million people at that concert and I hear there are gonna be more at tonight's."_

Damon smirked triumphantly "well, that's what happens when you have talent."

Alaric rolls his eyes "_you need to be at your destination by eight tonight, last night you were a little late and I need you to be on time, can you do that 'oh mighty one'?" _ He mocks.

"Sure can master" Damon retorts "I'll see you in six months buddy" He finally says as he hangs up.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

A strange crash sounds on the floor from Stefan's room and Elena hears is as she's walking past to get a bottle of water "Damon?"

Damon turns around from his position on the couch "what?"

"Come here, did you hear that? I think someone is smashing the stuff up in Stefan's room." Damon stands up and walks up to wear Elena is standing, he crosses his arms and stands still straining his hearing until he hears what can only be identified as a moan of pleasure.

Damon smirks "I think Stefan brought someone back with us."

Elena blushes as she realises "we should give him some privacy Damon." She says as she begins to tug on his arm.

"No wait Elena, I want to see who it is" Damon slowly pushes the door open despite Elena's protests to reveal both Stefan and Rebekah in a very compromising position, he slowly closes the door quietly and lets out a muffled laugh.

"Damon!" Elena hisses as she slaps his arm "that was an invasion of privacy."

Damon shrugs "well can't say I didn't see that one coming" he says gesturing the noises of Rebekah and Stefan.

As they both head to the bathroom Damon begins to speak again "we could be doing that Elena, if you would stop turning me down" he says seductively.

Elena blushes and turns on the tap "you are such a pervert, you think with your dick 98% of the time I swear" she says as she carefully lifts a glass, avoiding her stiches the best she can.

Damon smirks "remember when you were 8 and I was 13 and we went tree climbing?" Damon suddenly asks as Elena nods her head curiously.

"I got my first ever erection that day as I saw you climbing up the trees in that flowery dress."

"Damon Salvatore!" Elena scolds "we were just kids how could you ever think of stuff like that!"

"Well I was also slowly becoming a teenage boy, I thought you were pretty." Damon says trailing of slightly.

Elena smiles at the non-crude comment "is that why you went home early that day?"

Damon nodded slightly "I went home to tell my mum because I didn't understand what it meant; she wasn't in so I told my dad instead."

Elena's smile wavered "why didn't you come out the follow week? What did he say?"

Damon's eyes turned a cold shade of blue as he remembered the day "he told me that I was disgusting for having such impure thoughts on a girl younger than me" Damon seemed to hesitate "and then he slapped me and told me that I ever touched myself _down there_ that he would punish me harshly."

Elena's eyes grew wide taking in the information that was all new, how could a little play full banter turn into this? She looked up at Damon who was staring at the tiled floor "was your dad always horrible to you like that?"

Damon looked back up the ghost of a smirk gracing his beautiful lips "I don't want to talk about my dad anymore, he died a few years back and I don't miss him, that's all you need to know." He said as he squirted some toothpaste on a black electric tooth brush.

Questions swirling around in Elena's brain like little flies, after Damon had said that it left a ton of new questions to pop up in her head, is this why he always had bruises? Was this why he always went to his mum? Was this why he had so many commitment issues? Did Stefan know? How far did Giuseppe go? Did _Elizabeth _ever know? Was Stefan also a victim? Did he get punished when he gave her things like chocolates?

The cogs were turning in Elena's brain and she jumped when he placed a cold palm on the creamy exposed flesh of her arm "Stefan doesn't know and Stefan wasn't involved in anything _if _anything that Giuseppe may or may not have done." Damon stated answering a few but not nearly enough questions that Elena was conjuring up by the minute.

She nodded her head finally and began to brush her teeth "so how's that ankle holding up? Damon asked changing the subject.

"It's good" Elena said as she spat out some toothpaste "it's a little swollen and kinda aches but I'll live, my hand is fine also but I can't close my palm yet without it hurting."

Damon nodded "I could give you a foot rub if you like?" he suddenly suggested nervously "like I used to back in the old days" he said smirking.

Elena rolled her eyes "I remember playing doctor with you when I was 6 and you were 11, you were meant to give me a nice foot rub but instead you began tickling me!" Elena pouted sweetly.

"Hey, that was the only cure for whatever made up diagnoses I gave you!" Damon defended as he held his hands up in a surrender like fashion.

"Okay, you can but no funny business mister!" She said narrowing her eyes, Damon feigned a hurt expression.

"Me try to seduce you?" He said smugly "get your mind out of the gutter missy!"

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"What would you say if I asked for your permission to date your sister?" Stefan asked nervously as he sat between Klaus and Elijah on the main sofa.

Klaus smirked at Stefan's nervousness and Elijah looked at him curiously "it depends what your intentions are with her." Elijah states as he observes Stefan closely.

"Pure, I promise!" Stefan hurries to say as Klaus almost bursts out laughing, yeah he had heard there little tryst earlier.

"No not that" Elijah says rolling his eyes "you know that she has OCD and you know that she is a handful and does unexpected things at times, Rebekah can be clingy and annoying but she is also just a girl, I need to trust that you understand that."

Stefan nods his head "I'm not stupid I know how to handle people with OCD, my cousin had it. I wouldn't bother asking you if I was serious about taking an interest in Rebekah" Stefan says confidently.

"It's not up to me who is involved in Rebekah's love life, she can date whom she wants and I trust you Stefan, just don't break her heart or there will be consequences" Elijah lightly threatens.

Stefan nods his head once again and Klaus is about to say something when his phone beeps with a message from 'BLONDIE';

_Klaus, I have no idea how you got my number and I know what kind of person you are, however I might consider going on a date with you__** when **__you get back, provided you buy me a pretty outfit and pay for our meal._

_Sorry I don't come easy – Caroline._

Klaus smirks at the message and begins tying in a reply;

_I will see you in six months Blondie, I hope you like blue._

_-Klaus_

~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Damon was walking out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his hips and another in his hand, ruffling his hair dry.

After giving Elena a foot massage she had drifted to sleep, he had decided to take a shower and then he was going to start writing a new song for the band.

Damon rolled up a cigarette and sat on his bed, towel around his hips and hair dripping wet as he began to pencil down lyrics, ash occasionally landing on the paper.

When he decided that he was done he began looking around for his guitar to pin some notes with it but huffed when he couldn't find it "where the fuck?" Damon grumbled to himself.

He continued to look when he heard the unmistakable strumming of his acoustic, he followed the sound expecting the end up right under Klaus's nose but paused when he realised it was coming from Elena's room.

Curiously he leant his ear against the door and was surprised when she began to play perfect notes to an unknown song then listened as she began to sing in an angelic voice.

_Step by step  
Heart to heart  
Left, right, left  
We all fall down  
Like toy soldiers_

_It wasn't my intention to mislead you  
It never should have been this way  
What can I say  
It's true, I did extend the invitation  
I never knew how long you'd stay_

_When you hear temptation call  
It's your heart that takes, takes the fall  
Won't you come out and play with me_

_Step by step  
Heart to heart  
Left, right, left  
We all fall down  
Like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit  
Torn apart  
We never win  
But the battle wages on  
For toy soldiers_

_It's getting hard to wake up in the morning  
My head is spinning constantly  
How can it be?  
How could I be so blind to this addiction?  
If I don't stop, the next one's gonna be me_

_Only emptiness remains  
It replaces all, all the pain  
Won't you come out and play with me_

_Step by step  
Heart to heart  
Left, right, left  
We all fall down  
Like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit  
Torn apart  
We never win  
But the battle wages on  
For toy soldiers_

_We never win_

_Only emptiness remains  
It replaces all, all the pain  
Won't you come out and play with me_

_Step by step  
Heart to heart  
Left, right, left  
We all fall down  
Like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit  
Torn apart  
We never win  
But the battle wages on  
For toy soldiers_

_Step by step  
Heart to heart  
Left, right, left  
We all fall down  
Like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit  
Torn apart  
We never win  
But the battle wages on  
For toy soldiers_

Damon listened as she sang the words to her song in a perfect voice, he had no idea that she could sing all this time and she was so damn good.

He couldn't help himself, he felt himself finding less and less reasons each day to not want Elena. He took a deep breath as he threw his cigarette butt in the toilet and ran his slender fingers through his hair; this was it he was smitten, stupid, whipped.

He was in _love._

**A/N: So in this chapter I tried to add in a bit of all of the characters because I feel like I should get devoted with this seeing as though this is the only fic I am working on at the moment.**

**A couple of you said that you liked my song choice on the previous fic so I thought 'okay then, why not add in some older songs?' So I don't know if any of you have heard the song I included but feel free, in fact I recommend that you listen you to it as you imagine Elena singing.**

**Remember; View, Review and follow!**

**Song – Toy Soldiers by Martika **


	10. Beautiful Secret

**Chapter ten – Beautiful Secret**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing._

**A/N: So here is chapter ten, I would like to say thank you to those of you who review regularly but I'm afraid 4 reviews for the last chapter was too low, and I only had about 350 people view the chapter, please guys be active – I'm not gonna give this up because of review lack but those who only read and don't actually write you have to understand that it does take a lot of time and effort. Just so you know, I hope you guys don't mind with the flashbacks and the fact that Elena and Damon did grow up together I know in the first few chapters I didn't really make it clear that they did know each other quite well so for that I do apologise but this thing just writes itself, I don't plan it or anything I just have a rough storyline in my head and go from there, so please post what you think of that because perhaps it may seem like the story may take a different turn because they are already acquainted.**

**Thank you for reading that, without further ado:**

**~~DE~~**

Elena sat opposite Damon at a table in a diner that they had stopped by as they reached their second location of the tour, this time Damon was being overly cautious of Elena's safety so he booked them all hotel rooms and said that dressing rooms weren't necessary and the band would just arrive in a limo.

She continued to shovel eggs in her mouth and tuned out the rest of the noise around her, which was mostly Rebekah's rambling on constantly. Every time she looked up she caught Damon looking at her, not even trying to cover up the fact that he had been caught numerous times.

Elena put her fork on the plate and swallowed down her current mouthful "what?" She questioned wiping her mouth with a napkin and taking a long sip from her coffee.

"What?" Damon repeated feigning innocence.

"You keep staring at me; its creepy cut it out!" Elena exclaimed pointing her knife at him accusingly.

Damon chuckled "you would only know if I was staring at you if you were staring at me" he retorted crossing his arms like a cocky teenager.

Elena blushed "I wasn't staring, you were constantly in my eye line" she defended trying to hide her reddening cheeks but Damon had already caught on.

"I can't help it, you make it hard for me to keep my eyes off of you" he said honestly waiting for reaction.

He watched her face blush harder and then saw her cough nonchalantly as she tried to cover her exposed emotion "you can flirt all you want Damon, you are not getting into my pants" she took another sip of coffee from the porcelain white mug before adding "but it's a nice touch to your usual brash flirting."

Damon nodded slightly impressed but unlike all of the other times this time it wasn't about just wanting to fuck her, it was about wanting to _love _her. Since earlier this morning Damon couldn't keep the goofy smile from his face at the realisation that Elena had the voice of an angel.

"Well then gentlemen and ladies it is now 5 o clock, if Alaric so desperately needs us to be there on time at 8 I would suggesting retiring to our hotel rooms and getting ready for tonight" Elijah suggested standing up and placing his share of the bill on his napkin.

Everyone nodded and stood from their places as they made their way toward the hotel "Elena would you like to explore the town a little with Rebekah and maybe be back about 7:15?" Klaus suggested as they were all walking toward the '_Golden Sparrow"_.

Elena nodded her head "sure I could do with some new clothes."

Rebekah agreed and just before they were about to head off Damon called Elena back "you forgot your purse" he said winking as he gave it to her then rushing off to catch up with the others.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~

"Do your brothers know about your involvement with Stefan?" Elena asked as Rebekah rambled on about how great of a boyfriend she knew he was going to be.

"Of course they know, Stefan asked them like a true gentleman" Rebekah replied rolling her eyes as if it were obvious.

They entered a dress shop and both girls pondered over the beautiful dresses, Elena picked up a floor length red dress that was held by one strap, she pulled back the price tag and gasped 500 dollars. It wasn't cheap but not half as expensive as she had thought, Elena grabbed the dress and walked up to the till where Rebekah was just paying for some items.

Elena's phone rang and she answered looking at the caller I.D and seeing it to be Caroline "hey Care."

"_Hey there 'Lena, how's going? Haven't broken any more bones have we?" _Caroline askeddown thephone.

Elena rolled her eyes and handed the dress over to the woman as she began to open her purse "nope, I'm fine how're things with you and Bonnie?"

"_It's great I think we've become more recognised since that charity event we did in England, today I went into town to get some groceries for my mum and I swear over 100 people were asking for autographs and photo's, it's amazing!" _Caroline's shrill voice pierced Elena's ears as it rang through the phone speaker.

"That's great Caroline, can you give me a sec I've just got to pay for this call me later" Elena said as she reached into her purse and produced a hefty amount of money.

"That'll be 5,000 dollars please" The blonde woman asked in a sweet tone.

Elena almost fainted; she must've missed off a zero as she looked at the price "I'm sorry I don't have tha-."

"It's okay I can clearly see you have at least 10,000 in your hand" the woman said as she reached out and took 5,000 dollars from her grip.

Elena didn't even register the transaction as a butch lady pushed Elena out of the way with her items "what's with the look?" Rebekah questioned seeing an awe struck look plastered on Elena's face.

Then it hit her "that fucking man!" Elena suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Rebekah asked completely confused.

"Damon must've slipped some money in my purse when he gave it back to me earlier" Elena said crossing her arms "damn him" she muttered.

"Oh my, Damon must really like you then" Rebekah said also crossing her arms "so that girl on the phone, was that Caroline you know the girl duet thingy one?"

Elena slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah my brother likes her, I think he's taking her on a date when he gets back that's ages away though, he'll probably surprise her in a few months and turn up at her doorstep" Rebekah continued on but Elena was no longer listening, all she could hear in her head was 10,000 dollars.

He gave you _ten thousand _fricken dollars.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~

Damon finished shaving his face in the mirror as he stood with a white towel strung low on his hips, he had stepped fresh from the shower. A knock sounded on his door and he opted for changing his attire when he looked in the peephole and saw none other than Elena Gilbert, he smirk and opened the brown door "hello Elena" he drawled out seductively.

Elena visibly gulped as she took in his sculpted body, he looked like a Greek god and she felt herself growing wet as she forgot why she was here in the first place "Damon, why did you give me all of that money earlier?" She asked pushing past him as he closed the door.

"You were going shopping, I thought that you would need some money" he said shrugging as if he had just given her $20.

"Damon that's really sweet but I don't need your money, keep it for yourself, I had some money" she explained as she placed the remaining money on his bed.

"Elena, it is my money and I do as I please with my money and I want you to have it" he argued back walking up to her, his hair dripping wet at the ends from his shower.

"Yeah but Damon, that's a lot of money" she continued still trying to protest.

"I have money Elena; I wanted you to buy something nice – did you?" He asked as an afterthought,

Elena sighed but nodded her head as she picked up the bag with her dress inside "I brought a dress" she said as she pulled the dress and handed it to him.

Damon took the dress from her grasp and straitened it out as he took in the blood red floor length dress with one strap and figure-hugging structure. "Elena this dress is beautiful" he said absentmindedly as he ran his hand over the silky material.

"Thank you" she said a little shy, the anger and pride leaving her body over the absurd amount of money he had given her.

"I want you to wear this out somewhere" he said trailing off as he folded it and placed it back in bag "so, how was your shopping trip with sexy Bexs?"

Elena was slightly annoyed at his subject change but played along anyway "it was good, Caroline called I think she has a date set up with Klaus" Elena explained frowning slightly as she told him about her afternoon.

After about half hour of talking Damon felt the chills of being in a towel and began to pick out some jeans from his suitcase "Elena, unless you want a free show would mind just waiting in the bathroom?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Elena rolled her eyes but complied as Damon got changed; once he was dressed they both left the hotel room and stepped into a black limo which had been waiting on the curb outside.

Once in the limo Elena couldn't contain herself any longer, ever since their conversation this morning when Damon had confessed the little fact about his childhood Elena couldn't help but want to know more about the dark side of his childhood that he had always masked from her.

"Damon?" She asked followed by an awkward cough.

"Elena?" He mocked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Your dad…" she fumbled to find the words "you don't have to tell me right now but please tell me s_omething, _what was he like Damon?"

Damon drew in a deep breath and after a while she thought that he wouldn't answer her but then he let out the breath and spoke slowly "you're a smart girl Elena, I'm sure that you could figure it out for yourself" he bit his lip nervously but continued "he wasn't a very nice man and yeah sometimes he would both mentally and physically abuse me but Stefan doesn't need to know" he quickly added seriously.

"My mother never knew but it was for the best, it was never a bad situation and you have to understand that there are people in world with way worse problems than I ever had."

Elena nodded "what was the worst?" She asked quietly

Damon seemed to mull it over before speaking again "you remember that winter when my family had just came back from Italy for Christmas and I broke my arm during the ski trip we went on?"

Elena nodded

"I didn't break it in Italy on a ski trip, I broke it because my father twisted my arm back until he heard a sickening snap, of course not before he punched me in the face and broke my pinky finger, but it was all easily pinned on when I supposedly fell down a snowy hill from my ski's, even though I could ski masterfully."

Elena let out a small gasp "why did he do it Damon?"

"Because I walked in on him fucking the brains out of my mother's Italian cousin" Damon said his voice laced with burning hate.

Elena placed a small hand on Damon's arm to try and soothe him "as far as I know he hasn't or didn't do anything since but I always found it suspicious the night my mother and your parents died as to why he didn't give her a ride back, for all we know he could have been shagging some waitress but it doesn't matter, what's done is done." Damon finished effectively ending the conversation.

Elena sighed and rested her head on his arm as she stroked it soothingly, she felt so helpless and guilty knowing that this was all happening under her nose and Damon being Damon didn't tell a soul to salvage his pride, Elena didn't know the reason as to why he tolerated the abuse but whatever the reason must've been big else she knew he would have just walked away.

"We're here" the driver belted out as he lowered the screen divider in the middle of the limo.

"Ready for some rock n roll action?" Damon asked Elena wiggling his eyebrows, his normal persona back.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

The gang were all piled back in the tour van after one hell of a successful tour, Klaus had just informed them that this would be their last night on the tour van as they were flying out to France, Paris the next day as part of their international tour.

Stefan was dancing with Rebekah as they replayed their most successful song over and over again on the radio;

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

Damon and Elena were sat in Damon's bedroom as he was tuning up his old wooden acoustic "so I wrote this new song, do you wanna hear it?" He asked her as he sat cross legged opposite her as she was in the same position.

"Sure" Elena smiled as he stopped fiddling with the strings and winked at her "but before you do, that song that Stefan keeps replaying I like it, it has I don't know, a good message?"

They both burst out laughing before Damon spoke "okay seriously though, tell me what you think okay?"

_My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yes, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high.  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

Elena smiled "Damon those lyrics are beautiful."

Damon rolled his eyes "it's self-titled with beautiful."

Elena let out a small laugh but then stopped as Damon's eyes became serious "I know your secret Elena."

Elena took on a shocked expression "Damon, I don't? Wha- Damon what?"

"Your voice Elena, it's beautiful I heard you and I know that you can sing."

Elena visibly gulped.

"I want you to sing for me Elena."

**A/N: So a little cliff hanger I suppose, I hope you guys enjoyed and please do review and get as many of your friends, family etc. to view my story, it would be greatly appreciated. **

**In partnership with my reviews problem, the 100****th**** review will get to request a one shot of any kind which I will happily make it doesn't even have to be DE but it does have to be TVD.**

**I hope you enjoyed the two songs I squeezed in, the first wasn't even planned it just snuck up on me and by the way the few lines I put that isn't actually the whole song so if you wanna check it out I will put the band down there as I always do and if you listen to it that would be great because you would get a good feel of Damon's band's sort of genre which is grungy punk rock.**

**Next chapter; Elena has to confront Damon on her issues with singing as well as opening a can of worms on her past secrets, Jeremy and Alaric call the band with a congratulations and Alaric tells them how successful they actually were, they finally land in Paris and Klaus confronts Damon with some advice on his own past.**

**Songs; 'Dirty little secret' by The All American Rejects, 'You're beautiful' by James Blunt**


	11. This feels like falling in love

**Chapter eleven – This feels like falling in love **

_Disclaimer; I only own the core story line; everything else goes to its rightful creators or agents or whatever. _

**A/N: So I would like to say a big thank you for 7 reviews on the last chapter, yeah I know that's like hardly anything but I enjoy reading them and I do take your criticism into mind so moving on I watched Grease the other day with my friend and it's inspired to me write a fic with a greaser Damon good girl Elena, however I'm only going to write that if it's what you want and it won't be a one shot I have already got a good story line in mind but still let me know because there is no point if no one wants it and you all know how I'm like with keeping up with more than 1 fic!**

**~~DE~~ **

Elena could feel her insides churning, how could Damon possibly know? She took a deep breath and watched Damon closely "I don't know what you're talking about" she said feigning to pretend to hide a smile.

"You're a liar Elena" Damon said smirking "I heard you and we both know that you have a beautiful voice, you're not leaving this room until you tell me about it."

Elena was picking her nails nervously and cursed herself for being so foolish as to sing on a tour with a load of musicians, how could he not hear it? "Damon, I can't" she said with a shaking voice.

Damon sighed "Elena why not? You have nothing to be nervous for, you have a beautiful voice and you can play the guitar easily I'm willing to bet that you can do even more than that."

Elena looked down at her trembling hands, she didn't know why her body was acting like this but at the same time she did. All of her insecurities came rushing to the service and having Damon call her out on it was way too overwhelming, she was angry at herself for getting caught but she was also angry at Damon for being so stubborn.

Damon seemed to notice her distress so he cupped her cheeks and made her make eye contact with him "Elena" he cooed gently as he pulled her into a hug "it's okay, I'm sorry" he said as he began to stroke her hair as a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No Damon, it's not your fault I just can't" she whimpered out as she clutched onto his t-shirt.

Damon was mindful of her stitches so he gently pried her hands from his shirt and massaged the back of her palms "Elena you need to tell me what makes you so insecure, you're not the little girl I remember."

Elena let out a small laugh "I guess that makes two of us because your home life wasn't exactly all peaches and cream like you always said it was."

Damon sighed but still smiled softly "I guess we both had demons that we didn't want to load onto each other."

Elena nodded "how about I tell you when you tell me" she said smugly knowing that Damon was so closed up.

"Look Elena, it doesn't work like that baby" he said as he looked into her chocolate pools.

She sat up straighter and rolled up the sleeves on her jumper revealing the scars from her past "nobody wants to reveal their past but sometimes they have to" she said sadly as she watched Damon's eyes fill with sorrow and pity.

"Why did you do this Elena?"

"I told you, you tell me and I'll tell you."

Damon stood from the bed angrily "this isn't a game Elena; this is some dark shit that we're talking about on both our behalves."

"Well then you must realise how hard it is for me to perform just a simple song to you Damon!" Elena shouted as she stood from the bed.

"Fine, I will tell you when the time is right" Damon said finally. Elena nodded once again and pulled the sleeves of her jumper down. "But you have to give me something Elena, you know bits and pieces give me something to think about at least" Damon asked.

Elena sighed but complied "I'm insecure, that is the core root of the problem and then there are just many other branches with little insecurities stuck on."

Damon walked over and pulled her into a hug again "we will sort through this soon one day Elena that I promise."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

**Paris, France.**

Klaus and Damon sat at a small silver round table in the airport surprisingly each sipping on a strawberry milkshake "so it turns out that Elena's childhood wasn't as great as she made it out to be" Damon said casually as he sipped on his milkshake.

Klaus eyed him curiously "I'm pretty sure most of her childhood was spent with you, I remember 85% of the time you would blow off football or whatever to go out and play with Elena" he said smirking.

Damon rolled his eyes "so not true, but say early teens then, you know when we started hanging out more?"

Klaus nodded as he bit down on his strawberry straw subconsciously "care to pray tell?"

His raven haired friend shook his head as he put down the milky pink beverage "I cant, it's too personal and she wouldn't forgive me but lets just say that it's not too far off from your old problems, but hey, she only told me a teensy pinch."

Klaus chuckled mindlessly as his grass green eyes finally landed on Damon's bright Lapis Lazuli ones "as long as you know that she's alright now then I wouldn't worry about it, if Elena felt confident enough to tell you then she feels ready to move on."

"But she was really hesitant, shaky and afraid" Damon quickly added concerned.

"Listen Damon, when I started out with the drugs and self harm it was because I couldn't take Michael's verbal abuse anymore. You and I both know that he never physically harmed me but he always put me down, he knew that I wasn't his real son and he punished me for it everyday even though it wasn't my fault. You helped me get through it and I didn't need no bull shit counselling, sure Michael is still around but I don't have to be where he is, he's a sick man both sarcastically and seriously I feel fine about talking about this within reason and the first step to getting over things like this is being able to tell other people, take it from me buddy, if Elena told you then she is self healing" the handsome curly haired British guy finished off.

Damon smiled as both he and Klaus stood from the table "you're right man, I just need to help her get through this like I did with you."

Klaus nodded then smirked "but be more gentle, women are more sensitive then us manly men."

Damon rolled his eyes "you are such a dick."

Klaus chuckled "well you know these soft moments aren't our thing."

Damon nodded "hey look, I think that's our limo" he said pointing a limo which had several people piling into it.

Both Klaus and Damon had the left the others after they had got off the plane so that they could get some 'bro time' which was really just a break from crazy sisters and falling-hard-in-love with childhood friends.

They both jogged over to the limo which had the rest of the gang in, they both climbed into the vehicle and were met by the faces of the others in the back.

"Did you enjoy your boyfriend bonding time?" Damon heard a familiar voice mock from behind him.

He turned to see another figure getting into the limo and gasped then chuckled as he saw who it was "now now Alaric don't get jealous, you know that you're the only one for me."

Rebekah stuck her tongue out in distaste as the rest of the band members just rolled their eyes and Elena cleared her throat "Alaric this is Elena Gilbert, Elena this is my dirty little secret and manager Alaric Saltzman."

Alaric chuckled and Elena just smirked "oh I already know, Alaric is dating my aunt, has been for about six months now?"

"Wait so you two already know each other?" Damon asked confused.

"Only recently but yes, and when little Jeremy called me and Jenna complaining about the big bad vampire looking brother to Stefan who wasn't looking after his sister properly Jenna forced me to come along and she said me being the manager was an easy way in."

Damon rolled his eyes but Elena was just laughing, everyone else had lost interest in the conversation to them it was just their manager on tour no big deal. "Wow Jeremy really must hate me right now" he said as he sat between Elena and Alaric.

"I think that he just wants me to spy on how things are going, I reckon that he's more jealous than concerned for Elena" Ric said rolling his eyes.

Elena smiled "well it's great to have an actual mature adult on this tour."

Damon and Ric both burst out laughing which attracted the rest of the gang "mature? Elena where did you get that hilarious joke from" Damon asked wiping tears from his eyes.

Elena shook her head feeling completely confused "Ric you seem really mature compared to the likes of Damon."

"Hey!" Damon said holding his hand above his heart in a fake wound gesture.

Alaric chuckled "are you calling me old, Elena?"

Elena held her hands up in a innocent gesture "no, not at all what I meant was that you act more mature."

"I was joking Elena, and besides I'm a business man I have to have some level of matureness else if I didn't then I wouldn't be a manager for these idiots, but hey when working hours is out I am completely different, Damon would surely have some tales to tell" Ric said smirking,

"Unfortunately Elena most of those are rated R, Ric can be a right horn dog" Damon said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry am I missing something here? Were you two both like gay lovers or something." Elena questioned pointing at them both.

Damon looked at her seriously surprising Elena as she thought he would burst out laughing again, Ric's lips were also set in a serious straight line.

"Elena, Ric and I shared a summer romance together in the early nineties that's how we know each other, it didn't have a great ending and it was hard for us to become friends after but it's still a sensitive subject and not a joke."

Elena almost choked at Damon's words "gosh, I'm sorry-."

Damon cut her off before he burst out laughing along side Alaric "I'm joking Elena, do I look like the kind of person who would have a summer romance with Ric?"

Elena frowned then hit Damon's arm earning a 'ouch' from his soft lips "you're a dick, I hate you sometimes!"

"Well if it makes you feel any better I have kissed Alaric before" Damon said shuddering.

"Really?"

"Yeah but I was drunk so it doesn't count."

"Hey Damon, you really wanna tell her about that day?" Alaric cut in as the limo came to an abrupt stop.

"You know you're right" Damon said effectively ending the conversation, he looked out at the dark night sky of France and watched as everyone began piling out and walking up the impressive hotel with their bags.

"Come on, don't want to get jet lag, busy day tomorrow" Damon said winking as he dragged Elena out with him.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~

_Dear Diary;_

_So the tour has been going quite well, apart from the fact that I got lost and almost broke my leg it's been a blast. But honestly though it's been great, and Damon hasn't been the caveman I thought he would be, I mean yeah he's been acting like a dick but he's also been a little soft since we started talking about when we were kids again._

_Damon caught me singing, I can honestly say that I am scared shitless – I had to tell Damon something, we've grown closer like we used to be. I told him about the self harm, it's all behind me now but still I don't like to talk about it. The thing is Damon has some past demons that I also never knew about, but I can't judge him because we both know that I have just as many._

_I have to go now, Jeremy is calling – can't wait for the lecture, as always Elena._

Elena slid her diary beneath the pillow of her queen sized bed in '_The Region' _which was the name of the super posh hotel that they were all staying in.

She picked up her Apple Iphone 5c and slid across the little green 'answer' button "hello, Jer?" She called out into the micro receiver.

"_Hey sis, so I was just watching the news and they mentioned Damon's band on there" _he said seeming some what excited _"the people on the news were saying that just over 100,000 people attended the concert and it was this years record for the rooted American band!" _Jeremy exclaimed over the phone seeming happy, _"not only that but I saw in the paper that Caroline and Bonnie are rumoured to be in this years top 25 hottest women, I haven't told Bonnie yet in case it's not true but this all just so amazing!"_

This wasn't exactly what Elena was expecting, maybe an explanation for why he so badly wanted Alaric to come or maybe even another lecture for her clumsiness but definitely not this.

"Wow Jer, that's really impressive I had no idea!" She called out into the phone, maybe that was also part of why Alaric was easily persuaded to come, he wanted to deliver the good news "did they say anything else about the band?"

"_Not really, just that it's expected to one of the most successful tours in about thirty years." _Elena could hear Jeremy shuffling about the other line _"anyway I have to get going, I'm taking Bonnie on a date but I'll call you again real soon!"_

"Bye Jer" Elena said as she hung up.

The next morning Elena bumped into Damon literally whilst in the hotel lobby "you should watch out" he said with a bag of ice in his hand.

"You did that on purpose!" She said accusingly "Why do you have a bag of ice?" She suddenly questioned.

"I like my bourbon cold" he said sensually, how could he make such a simple thing so sexy? Elena thought to herself.

Elena just rolled her eyes but Damon spoke on "well seeing as though you are here, I want to show you something."

Elena raised her eye brow cautiously "what?"

"Nothing that you wont enjoy."

"Damon, if this is another one of your attempts to get me to..-"

"Relax and get your head outta the gutter, just follow me."

Elena hesitated but finally followed Damon into a room which looked almost like some kind of 1800's parlour.

The walls were white but the carpet was brown with some kind of Victorian pattern printed in the middle, there was a coffee table in the middle with some flowers on and there were gigantic windows with netted curtains flowing down. There was a cabinet with many alcohols and several mirrors on the wall, it was then that Elena noticed the reflection of one of the mirrors was a piano.

"I'm going to play you a song."

"You played me one yesterday."

"Yeah but this is one I wrote regarding yesterday."

"Do you write a lot of songs about me Damon?"

Damon seemed to pause treading carefully on how he was going to answer "I wrote a couple little lines when we were teenagers and I suppose recently I've made a couple into songs."

"Did you have a crush on me Damon?" Elena once again questioned.

Damon sighed as he sat the piano stool "I don't know, maybe. Because of my father I don't truly know how I felt for you" he said honestly.

Elena nodded her head, feeling bad for bringing his dad up again "anyway, let's play."

_I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care_  
_But it's so cold and I don't know where_  
_I brought you daffodils in a pretty string_  
_But they won't flower like they did last spring_

_And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright_  
_I'm just so tired to share my nights_  
_I wanna cry and I wanna love_  
_But all my tears have been used up_

_On another love, another love_  
_All my tears have been used up_  
_On another love, another love_  
_All my tears have been used up_  
_On another love, another love_  
_All my tears have been used up_

_And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight_  
_But my hands been broken, one too many times_  
_So I'll use my voice, I'll be so fucking rude_  
_Words they always win, but I know I'll lose_

_And I'd sing a song, that'd be just ours_  
_But I sang 'em all to another heart_  
_And I wanna cry I wanna learn to love_  
_But all my tears have been used up_

_On another love, another love_  
_All my tears have been used up_  
_On another love, another love_  
_All my tears have been used up_  
_On another love, another love_  
_All my tears have been used up_

_I wanna sing a song, that'd be just ours_  
_But I sang 'em all to another heart_  
_And I wanna cry, I wanna fall in love_  
_But all my tears have been used up_

_On another love, another love_  
_All my tears have been used up_  
_On another love, another love_  
_All my tears have been used up_  
_On another love, another love_  
_All my tears have been used up_

Elena smiled "once again Damon, you truly do have a talent" she pauses before continuing "did you ever write songs like for this for anyone else?"

Damon nodded a little "I did for Rose, but never anyone else" he looked up at Elena "only for people who deserve it."

She seemed to hesitate before asking "can you show me a song you wrote for Rose?"

"I can show you a song I wrote after she died" Damon compromised.

Elena nodded as Damon began to tap the keys again

_Dear darlin', please excuse my writing._  
_I can't stop my hands from shaking_  
_'Cause I'm cold and alone tonight._

_I miss you and nothing hurts like no you._  
_And no one understands what we went through._  
_It was short. It was sweet. We tried._

_And if my words break through the wall_  
_And meet you at your door,_  
_All I can say is "Girl, I mean them all."_

_Dear darlin', please excuse my writing._  
_I can't stop my hands from shaking_  
_'Cause I'm cold and alone tonight._

_I miss you and nothing hurts like no you._  
_And no one understands what we went through._  
_It was short. It was sweet. We tried. We tried._

_I understand where he's coming from._

_Been thinking about the bar we drank in._  
_Feeling like the sofa was sinking._  
_I was warm in the hold of your eyes._

_So if my words break through the wall_  
_To meet you at your door,_  
_All I can say is "Girl, I mean them all."_

_Dear darlin', please excuse my writing._  
_I can't stop my hands from shaking_  
_'Cause I'm cold and alone tonight._

_I miss you and nothing hurts like no you._  
_And no one understands what we went through._  
_It was short. It was sweet. We tried._

_Oh I can't cope. These arms are yours to hold._

_And I miss you and nothing hurts like no you._  
_And no one understands what we went through._  
_It was short. It was sweet. We tried._  
We tried

Elena wiped the tear from he eye "don't cry Elena, believe me this is how I coped with the loss of Rose and it could have been a hell of a lot worse."

Elena was overwhelmed by Damon's courage and couldn't stop herself when she next spoke "yes Damon, I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll sing for you."

**A/N: Happy Holidays everybody! So I hope that this okay and don't forget to please review and also add a little comment about the greaser fic idea, I have my own laptop now so I should be able to post easier and yes I know this ending is similar to the last chapter but I just couldn't help myself! I also hope you all like Alaric being in the fic a little more, also just to clear up the thing about him and Damon kissing that is just a drunken mistake they weren't actually gay I just thought it would be funny to add in also I know the songs that Damon 'writes' for Elena if you read the lyrics seem a bit off point it's just all the lovey dovey songs are being saved for when and if they finally find each other! So I'm kind of writing in romantic but also kind of sad and angsty songs, once again I would recommended listening to the songs yourself to get a good idea.**

**Songs; Another Love by Tom Odell, Dear Darling by Olly Murs.**

**Next Time; Elena sings nervously for Damon, the gang tour it up in Paris then move to their next destination. Bonnie and Caroline get offered a music career deal, Damon confesses something to Elena but things don't go as planned.**


	12. A Softer Side

**Chapter twelve – A softer side**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, this is the one where some progress happens and a little drama so I hope that you do all like this one and drop a review! Just a quick side note, don't forget to check out my new fic because I did after all decide to make my greaser idea so don't forget to take a look the first chapter is up. Lastly, can I just say that I know when Damon sings for Elena his songs seem really soft but Elena brings that softer side out of him, when he's with his band he brings out the more rough and damaged side but with Elena she helps him to see that he's not just broken.**

**~~DE~~**

Damon looked at Elena slightly shocked but suddenly broke into a big smile "you're going to sing for me?"

Elena nodded shyly "I trust you Damon, I feel like we're just two kids again and I want to do this for you."

Damon smiled then stood from the piano motioning for Elena to sit "do you play?"

She nodded her head and sat on the piano stool "just promise me you wont laugh."

Damon rested his hand on Elena's shoulder "I promise you Elena, but I already know that there is no reason for me to even consider wanting to make fun of you."

Elena smiled slightly then took a deep breath as she studied the keys, she began to play but then nervously hit a wrong note "dammit" she muttered "Damon, I can't do this."

Damon shook his head then bent down so he was eye level with Elena "You _can _do this Elena, just take a deep breath okay?"

Her hands steadied on the keys as she closed her eyes, it was only Damon, sweet blue-eyed Damon the little raven haired boy that she had always known, before she knew it words were flowing from her mouth.

_Come on skinny love just last the year,  
Pour a little salt we were never here,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

_Tell my love to wreck it all,_  
_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_Right in the moment this order's tall._

_And I told you to be patient,_  
_And I told you to be fine,_  
_And I told you to be balanced,_  
_And I told you to be kind,_  
_And in the morning I'll be with you,_  
_But it will be a different kind,_  
_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_  
_And you'll be owning all the fines._

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_  
_Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

_And I told you to be patient,_  
_And I told you to be fine,_  
_And I told you to be balanced,_  
_And I told you to be kind,_  
_And now all your love is wasted,_  
_Then who the hell was I?_  
_'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,_  
_And at the end of all your lines._

_Who will love you?_  
_Who will fight?_  
_And who will fall far behind?_

_Come on skinny love,_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my._

Damon grinned as Elena opened her eyes "why don't you go to a record company Elena? I'm sure that I could find someone."

Elena stood up so she was opposite Damon and shook her head "I can't, every time I think about it I just choke up. When I went to college with Caroline and Bonnie I wanted to go with them to do the singing options but I couldn't find the courage so I just went to the piano courses instead. Watching Caroline and Bonnie get famous then hearing about you I just didn't know what to do, I didn't feel jealous but I felt weird inside knowing that I may possibly have the ability but I was just to self conscious. Not just about singing but also seeing everyone becoming sex idols and the 'sexiest of the year' then I was just plain old Elena."

"Is this why you self harmed Elena?"

She nodded looking down as Damon brought both of this hands up to cup her cheeks "you are not plain old Elena, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I don't understand how you could ever doubt yourself. You have an amazing voice and so much talent Elena.." He looked at her lovingly as he leaned in closer to her lips.

Elena watched as Damon leaned in closer, she knew he wanted to kiss her and with everything he had just said she could feel her heart beating 100 miles a minute. Elena slowly brought her hands around his neck and leaned in so that their lips barely touched.

She let her lips mould with his in a tender kiss, Damon responded but didn't try to deepen the kiss just relaxing in the tender acting of both their lips connecting intimately.

Elena tilted her head so that Damon could pull her lip with his teeth, she slowly pulled away before it got too heated and looked into his sky blue eyes "Elena, I think I'm falling in lov-.."

She cut him off as she placed her finger on his lips silencing him then pulling away "don't say it Damon."

"Why not? You know that you feel something for me."

"Damon, I can't do this I don't know what I feel but, this is just to much." Elena exclaimed as she walked around him to the door.

"Elena" he called out her name but she didn't turn back, it was too much.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~

"Oh my god!" Bonnie screamed out in joy as she ran toward Jeremy.

"Bonnie? What is it? Has something happened?" Jeremy called out worried.

"No, it's not that. Cosmopolitan called, they said that their gonna feature me and Caroline in an article featuring the top 25 hottest women or something and they want us to do a photo shoot!"

"That's amazing Bon, did you agree?" Jeremy questioned.

"Of course I did! Jeremy I really think that Caroline and I are getting more and more noticed."

Jeremy smiled then grabbed Bonnie's hand "I talked to Josette Parker the owner of Parker Records, she said she wants to meet with you and Caroline next Friday she thinks you have a lot of potential and I think she wants to look into getting you a an agent."

Bonnie squealed with excitement and pulled Jeremy into a hug "I don't see how this could get any better!"

Jeremy smirked, "there is one more thing, follow me."

She looked at him curiously but followed anyway, he lead her outside and Bonnie let out a gasp.

The garden was filled with fairy lights and there were red and white rose petals everywhere, there was a newly put water fountain in the centre of the garden and several candles a picnic basket and blanket.

Jeremy walked them toward the fountain he leant down on one knee "Bonnie Bennett, I have known you my entire life and since the minute I asked you out and you said yes I knew then that I would love you forever and always, I'm sorry I don't have a big speech but Bonnie, will you marry me?"

Bonnie tried to hold back the tears but couldn't as she choked out "yes Jeremy, I will!"

~~DE~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Elena was sat on a bench at a park near the Eiffel Tower sipping a freshly brewed coffee, everything had completely changed since she first came here on tour with Damon. It was just the two of them going on an adventure as old friends, this wasn't supposed to happen, they weren't supposed to go down memory lane and unearth each other's dark secrets and Damon certainly wasn't supposed to fall in love with her.

She was just sat staring into space when a man came up to her "mind if I sit here?"

Elena nodded her head looking up then suddenly let out a smile "Matt! What're you doing here?"

"My parents moved here a few years back" he said sitting next to her.

"It's been so long" Elena said smiling.

"So, I heard that you've been touring it up with 'Poisoned Minds'" Matt said using quotation marks with his fingers as he said the band name.

"Sort of, how did you know?"

"It's in the papers."

"What? What does it say?" Elena asked curious

"Nothing really, just that an Elena Gilbert is rumoured to be on tour with the growing rock sensation."

She smirked "well looks like I'm famous then."

Matt chuckled "so, why are you on tour with them? Are you dating any of them?" Matt asked curiously.

Elena shook her head, it was complicated "nope, I suppose it's all a little difficult to explain."

Matt's brow furrowed, he cleared his throat before asking "would you like to go somewhere with me tonight?"

Elena sighed, not again "just two friends catching up?" Matt continued.

She couldn't stop thinking about Damon, maybe doing this would take her mind away from him, she knew that Matt would see it as something that it wasn't, he had always had a crush on her. Elena thought it over a little more before nodding "sure."

Matt smiled "I have two tickets to go see Sam Smith tonight" Matt suggested.

Elena hesitated "what time?"

"I think it's somewhere around 9pm?"

Elena smiled, that was right after Damon's band "yeah sure, so I'll already be there but do you wanna meet me like by the hot-dog stands?"

Matt nodded, "that sounds great, so I'll see you tonight Elena" he called out as he stood up to leave.

"See you later Matt" Elena shook her head and took a sip of her not so scalding coffee, it was just a concert, a catch up between two friends, what could happen?

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~

Damon walked onto the stage and heard as the thousands of screaming voices increased as he came on stage, he didn't feel his usual _fuck it all _bad-ass self since Elena had turned him down earlier. It wasn't just the fact that she turned him down, it was the fact that he was so close to saying the infamous 'L' word but she had denied him the right to say it which really pissed Damon off.

He looked around at the thousands of women who he could easily have and not one appealed to him, damn that woman!

"Hey, Paris are we ready to rock?" He shouted out as the crowed roared with more enthusiasm, Damon closed his eyes and smirked, at least this way he could get away from reality even it was just for a little bit. He turned to look at the rest of the band and just nodded also noticing Ric in the corner, they knew the opening number so Damon just turned back and slung his electric guitar on.

_When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special_

_But I'm a creep_  
_I'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell am I doing here?_  
_I don't belong here_

_I don't care if it hurts_  
_I wanna have control_  
_I want a perfect body_  
_I want a perfect soul_  
_I want you to notice_  
_When I'm not around_  
_You're so fucking special_  
_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep_  
_I'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell am I doing here?_  
_I don't belong here_

_She's running out the door_  
_She's running out_  
_She run run run run..._  
_Run..._

_Whatever makes you happy_  
_Whatever you want_  
_You're so fucking special_  
_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep_  
_I'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell am I doing here?_  
_I don't belong here_  
_I don't belong here_

Damon sung out the darker than usual lyrics not in the mood to think about Elena or anyone else as he continued on with the remainder of his band's gig.

Damon walked around the back of the stage with a bottle of ice cold water in his hand, it reminded him of the ice that he had left on the piano earlier in the morning no doubt melting in a puddle everywhere. He walked through a small gap looking for the hot dog stand not in the mood for celebrity slimming bars or special vitamin crackers.

He walked to the hot dog stand but stopped in his tracks as he saw Elena with another guy "hey Lena, I got us some great seats" the blonde haired guy said.

Elena just smiled and nodded her head "so what did you want to catch up on?"

The blonde guy turned to look at her seriously "you know how much I've always loved you Elena."

Elena winced and Damon cringed from behind the wall "Matt, today is not the best day I thought we sorted this out years ago?" she questioned.

Matt rolled his eyes "that was so long ago, I thought we could work some things out."

Elena shook her head "look I'm willing to have a good time with you as friends and nothing more, I'm sorry Matt." She said shrugging.

Matt audibly sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets "okay fine, lets go."

Damon frowned ready to follow them, the hot-dog forgotten but he was stopped as he saw Alaric approaching him "so tomorrow we're flying out to England, Klaus and Elijah keep raving about seeing some family members and Rebekah keeps scalding me whenever I mention tea" Alaric said rolling his eyes.

Damon just nodded then suddenly perked up as he realised that Matt and Elena had gone to see another concert "who comes on after us?"

Alaric looked at Damon surprised but answered nonetheless "umm, Sam Smith I think."

Damon nodded his head, he knew Sam Smith and an idea suddenly formed in his head "I'll catch you later Ric" he said patting his buddy on the shoulder before dashing off.

Damon found Sam Smith walking around the dressing rooms "hey man" he said walking up to him.

Sam turned around and smiled "hey."

"So I know this is blunt but do you think you could do me a favour?"

Elena and Matt sat awkwardly in the crowed next to each other, Elena should've suspected that something like this would happen. Matt was a great guy and he had always been a good friend to Elena but she and probably half the world knew that he was in love with her. Elena sighed, any girl would be super lucky to have him as a husband or boyfriend, just not her.

Sam Smith began his fourth song '_Like I Can' _and Elena sighed, she knew that she was unfair to Damon but this was all to much, she didn't know if she wanted to be with him or if she wanted to run as far away as possible. Of course she wanted to be with him but her stupid heart wasn't allowed to make decisions for her, she knew that she would only hurt him.

"..- Special guest, so please do enjoy this version!" Sam called out to the screaming crowed but Elena only caught the last bit. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as Damon walked on stage with an acoustic.

His eyes immediately landed on hers and even through the tons of people and loud screaming she felt as though they were alone, the second surprise hit when Damon began to sing along side Sam Smith, looking at her the whole time.

_He could be a sinner, or a gentleman_  
He co_uld be a preacher when your soul is damned  
He could be a lawyer on a witness stand  
But he'll never love you like I can, can_

_He could be a stranger you gave a second glance_  
_He could be a trophy of a one night stand_  
_He could have your humour, but I don't understand_  
_'Cause he'll never love you like I can, can, can_

_Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?_  
_When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul_  
_There may be lovers who hold out their hands_  
_But they'll never love you like I can, can, can_  
_They'll never love you like I can, can_

_A chance encounter of circumstance_  
_Maybe he's a mantra keeps your mind entranced_  
_He could be the silence in this mayhem, but then again_  
_He'll never love you like I can, can, can_

_Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?_  
_When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul_  
_There may be lovers who hold out their hands_  
_But they'll never love you like I can, can, can_  
_They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

_They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

_We both have demons, that we can't stand_  
_I love your demons, like devils can_  
_If you're self-seeking an honest man_  
_Then stop deceiving,_  
_Lord, please_

_Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?_  
_When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul_  
_There may be lovers who hold out their hands_  
_But they'll never love you like I can, can, can_  
_They'll never love you like I can, can, can_  
_They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

When Damon left the stage he waited out side the stadium with a cigarette in his hand, he couldn't and wouldn't give up until she would finally realise that he was the one for her. He liked the song that he chose to sing, especially the _demons_ line, it was a soft spot for both of them and he knew that there was still more to be revealed but he didn't care, he was in love and he hadn't felt this way for a long time.

Elena ran around the corner and saw a silhouette in the shadows with a lit cigarette she immediately knew it was Damon and ran over "Damon" she called out.

When she reached him he threw the cigarette on the ground but continued to slouch against the brick wall "as long as we're in each other's life's, I'm not gonna stop." He stated crossing his arms and sitting up straight.

Elena shook her head "you don't want me Damon."

Damon laughed and stopped slouching "yes I do Elena, I want you more than you could ever know and more then I could ever realise."

Elena's breath seemed to hitch knowing that there was an easy or hard way out of this situation.

"I am in _love _with you Elena, and I don't think I'm ever gonna fall out of it" he said stepping closer.

Elena couldn't take it any more, she leaned in and closed the small distance by kissing him, he sealed his lips against hers and unlike last time tongue and teeth began clashing. Damon tilted Elena's head back as he massaged the walls of her mouth with his tongue and kissed her at a deeper angle, Elena moaned and slowly pulled back feeling a wetness pool in her panties.

Damon slowly opened his eyes and rested his forehead against hers "will you be mine?"

Elena looked at him, his parted lips panting slightly for air as hers "yes, I will." She had chosen the hard way.

**A/N: Nope, this is not the end by a long shot these two still have plenty of demons to face as Damon had said. I hope you don't mind the Sam Smith cameo, I wasn't planning on making a cameo but I thought that Damon wouldn't just be able to run up on stage and steal the lime light. I hope you all had a great year of 2014 and I hope you all have a brilliant new year of 2015! Don't forget to review, follow and favourite, remember the 100th reviewer gets to suggest a TVD one-shot, and also don't forget to check out my 60's greaser fic;)**

**Songs; Skinny Love by Birdy, Creep by Radio Head, Like I Can by Sam Smith**

**Next Time;- Elena and Damon start to come to terms with how their new relationship is going to be, Bonnie tells Elena the good news and Caroline gets a little jealous. Damon tells Elena a key factor about his haunting past and Rebekah discovers something life-changing.**


	13. The Crime of Trying

**Chapter thirteen – The Crime of Trying**

_Disclaimer; I only own the story line, nothing else._

**A/N: Here is the the thirteenth chapter guys, I can't believe I've done so many! I'm so thankful for all of your support and although no this fic is not ending right now my goal is to get one hundred reviews by the end! Lastly before we dive in, I know I have my regular reviewers and viewers and I would like to say a extra big thank you to them and also if you haven't check out my other DE Greaser fic. **

**I lied this is lastly just one more thing to say, do you think that I should make a Bamon fic? Not right now probably not until this fic is finished but maybe in some time or I could write a one-shot? Idk I leave it up to the readers, don't forget 100th review gets a choice TVD ship/bromance fic requested, so get reviewing!;)**

**Enjoy.**

**~~DE~~**

"_So yeah, he just proposed to me after telling me he could be getting Care and myself a real good contract, Elena we can be sister in laws!"_ Bonnie Bennett squealed down the phone expressing the excitement of he engagement onto her friend.

Elena smirked to herself as she heard Bonnie down the ear piece "I know, I know – Jer told me a few days ago he was planning on proposing to you, to be honest I had a little trouble containing myself, I wanted so badly to tell Caroline but I knew she would spill" Elena confessed.

Bonnie scoffed down the phone "_I can't believe that you knew! But I suppose you couldn't have told me" _Bonnie admitted.

"_Do you think I should tell Care?"_

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" Elena asked confused.

"_Caroline is the one who always goes on about these things, she wanted to get married first and pop out loads of children it's just she's been moaning about not having a boyfriend and now Jeremy proposed to me, I don't want to rub it in you know?"_

Elena nodded even though she knew Bonnie wouldn't be able to see her "I see where your coming from but think, she's be even more upset if you kept it from her."

Bonnie sighed down the phone "_yeah, I think I'll tell her tonight, bye Elena."_

"Bye" Elena called into the phone as she hung up.

Elena was stuffing various objects into he suitcase ready for when they would be leaving to go to England, she was moving around the hotel room when she was sure that she could hear sobbing.

Elena put the current blouse in her hand down and called out "hello?"

After no reply it was obvious someone was crying just outside of her hotel door, Elena swung the door open and was shocked to see Rebekah stood there with a tear streaked face.

"Rebekah?"

Rebekah was trying to control her sobs "I-I was going to knock, I just w-wanted to catch my breathe" she stuttered out.

Elena shook her head and opened the door up further "come on in."

Rebekah followed her into the room and Elena shut the door behind her "what's wrong, has something happened?"

Rebekah nodded her head "I came to you because this is girl stuff and I d-didn't have anybody else to go to."

Elena motioned for Rebekah to sit on the bed "you won't tell Nik, or Elijah."

"I won't, Rebekah I'm worried what is it?"

"Promise me first Elena, they can't know."

Elena nodded "I promise."

Rebekah took a deep breath and began to tell Elena the early mornings events.

_Flashback: 7:30am the same day._

_Stefan had just left the shower and was walking into the room wearing nothing but a towel "you sure your gonna be alright alone?" He asked as he started to ruffle his hair with different hand towel._

_Rebekah smiled as she lay in the blue linen shiny sheets, stretched out naked as day "I will, now go Stefan you need to get our clothes and meet with Damon before the flight leaves I got it, now stop worrying!"_

_Stefan laughed as he walked to the draws and pulled out his last clean pair of trousers "I won't be long, about 2 maybe 3 hours but absolutely no more" he said as he pulled on the trousers and grabbed a grey shirt._

"_I'll pack up the little we have and then meet you at the little diner when you text me, okay?"_

_Stefan nodded and leaned over to Rebekah, the cologne he must've put on when he left the shower lingered on his skin "I'll see you soon baby."_

_He leaned down to kiss her on the lips sweetly and pulled away after a while shrugging his jacket on._

"_Bye" Rebekah said winking as he left the room._

_Rebekah stretched out on the sheets working her muscles as she led in the post-coital bliss of last night, after the concert Stefan and her had made love several times through the night she was unsure if she could still walk._

_Rebekah lay still just tracing the ceiling patterns when a wave of sickness over took her "not again" she muttered as she dashed to the bathroom and threw up, this was the third morning._

_She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth looking at herself in the mirror the whole time, she thought that she looked a little different._

_She continued to just brush and brush and brush until it hit her when she gasped and dropped the toothbrush "it couldn't be!" she muttered aloud._

_Rebekah rummaged through the bathroom draws until she found a pregnancy stick, her OCD always told her to bring it around just in case._

_Rebekah took a deep breath and walked to the toilet, peeing on the stick and waiting for approximately 3 minutes as the packet had said._

_When the time was up she shakily picked up the stick and looked for the results._

_Two pink lines – Pregnant._

_Flashback end._

"I brought two more and they both said positive" Rebekah said as she broke down into tears again.

Elena rubbed her back comfortingly and sighed, this was one big mess and she knew that it was one big _unavoidable _mess.

"You know that you have to tell your brothers."

Rebekah nodded "I will, Stefan doesn't know either but I just don't know what to do! I'm not going to get rid of it and I have always wanted children but not like this, I wanted to get married and settle down first." She sobbed out.

Elena continued to caress her, this trip just got a whole lot more interesting.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~

Elena sat next to Damon on the plane which would land them in London "shit, that's wow."

Elena had told Damon about Rebekah's problem but had also sworn him to secrecy "yeah I know, I don't what to do though, she came to me for help because I'm the only female she knows but to be honest I don't know what to tell her."

"And Stefan doesn't know?" Damon confirmed.

Elena nodded "nor Klaus or Elijah, and you are not going to tell them Damon."

He held his hands up defensively "hey don't worry I won't."

Elena smiled "so about this relationship thing, It's been a while but I wanna get it right so I heard about this Ball being held in a grand house in Chelsea, London I was thinking that I could take you there when we arrive." Damon said coolly but Elena could tell that he was nervous.

"Right when we land?" She questioned.

"A couple hours after."

Elena nodded then held his hand "I would love to, maybe I could wear that dress?"

Damon's expression broke into a huge grin "that is what I had in mind."

~~Approximately 1 hour and 15 minutes later~~

"Elena?" Damon called out from the pent house suite that she was residing in "Lena, we have to go in like ten minutes."

Damon was dressed in a straight cut black and white traditional dress suit, he had a black tie which rested over the crisp white of his button down shirt.

Elena approached from the bedroom wearing the blood red, floor length – figure hugging, one-strapped dress.

Damon's jaw visibly dropped at her beauty "you look amazing" he finally choked out.

"You don't look to bad yourself" she pointed out.

Damon smiled and took her hand, Elena took a deep breath as she noticed the scar of a cigarette burn on his hand.

15 year old Damon had said that he was clumsy at school, but now 21 year old Elena knew better "Damon, I don't want to ruin what I know is going to be a great evening but this whole trip I've been remembering scars and bruises on your body and the real reason why they are there really overwhelms me, why did you put up with it Damon?"

Damon sighed "I hate my body" he muttered.

Elena shook her head "no, that's not what I meant, I feel so bad for not knowing all those years ago."

Damon cupped her cheeks "you have no reason to feel bad Elena, it was for my mother, I put up with it for my mother."

Elena's face took on a confused look "I don't understand."

"He was going to beat her, he said I looked too much like her and it freaked him out he said that I could be her brother and said my mother was a freak of nature. I loved my mother, not in a weird way but the way a son should, the one time he did hit her I almost killed him, from then on I let him do whatever he wanted to me so long as he left her alone."

Elena felt her eyes watering up "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were my best friend, every woman he saw got hurt so when you got older I pulled away from you I couldn't tell you because I didn't want you to become a victim" he said sadly.

Elena couldn't stop the couple of tears that slipped down her face and she pulled him into a hug "oh Damon" she muttered into his shoulder.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~

"So what do you think Care?" Bonnie had just told Caroline about the record deal they could get which she then followed of her engagement news.

Caroline frowned "the record deal seems great but why didn't you tell me about how Jeremy proposed earlier?"

Bonnie sighed "honestly, I thought you might be a little upset."

Caroline smiled a little "I'm not gonna lie, I do feel a little jealous but you shouldn't have felt bad about wanting to tell me."

Bonnie nodded "I'm sorry Care, but I did want to ask you something."

Caroline bit her lip "will you be my maid of honour?"

Caroline squealed "yes of course, Bonnie I can't – oh my thank you!"

Bonnie laughed as Caroline enveloped her into a hug "you're welcome."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Damon and Elena were dancing in the middle of the ball room "what did you do when you found out that Giuseppe had died?"

Damon shrugged some what "honestly, I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders."

"Hows that?"

"Although he was essentially my father, the minute I was old enough I moved away however I still felt like he could get me at any time, especially after Rose died."

Elena nodded "I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there for you."

"It's okay baby, you're here for me now."

_White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_'Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_  
_Tried to swim and stay afloat_  
_Dry house, wet clothes_  
_Loose change, bank notes_  
_Weary-eyed, dry throat_  
_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_'Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_An angel will die_  
_Covered in white_  
_Closed eye_  
_And hoping for a better life_  
_This time, we'll fade out tonight_  
_Straight down the line_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_They scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_And we're all under the upper hand_  
_Go mad for a couple grams_  
_And we don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_  
_Or sell love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_  
_To fly, fly_  
_For angels to fly, to fly, to fly_  
_For angels to die_

Ed Sheeran's '_The A Team' _began to play over the speakers as Damon and Elena swayed to the beat "we can get through this, we're gonna work on a great relationship and we're gonna help Rebekah out" Damon vowed.

Ever since Rose had died Damon felt alone in the world, then Elena came back and his world changed as it found a purpose again and this time, he was gonna make it worth it.

**A/N: So here we go, by the way I've made Damon fall in love with Elena first because I feel like that's what his character would do, I hope you didn't see the Rebekah thing coming, leave a review and tell me what you thought!"**

**Song; The A Team by Ed Sheeran.**

**Next time: Rebekah tells Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie try out for a modelling shoot. Klaus calls up Caroline and proposes an idea, Elena goes missing...**


	14. Avoiding Temptation

**Chapter fourteen – Avoiding Temptation**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N: Okay so I just wrote like three paragraphs and my laptop just restarted for no reason, so I clicked on 'recover document' when the option came up and all it presented to me was a blank word document which really annoyed me, so I apologise if this isn't up to your standards but it deleted all of my work and kinda put me out of the mood *sigh*. Leading on from that I know my last chapter sucked and from the lack of responses I got I think you guys agreed me, I'm not fishing for attention I honestly do think my last chapter was terrible so I guess we're just gonna have to see how this one goes for the second time.**

**(Also if you wanna see Bonnie and Caroline's photo shoot outfits just go on my Tumblr blog; TVDlaurenie)**

**~~DE~~**

"Oh fuck, yes Damon!" Elena cried out as Damon pushed into her repeatedly, going harder and faster with each thrust.

Elena gripped onto the wooden headboard with sweaty hands as she thrust herself down onto Damon's hard cock, pleasure was filling her from top to bottom each time Damon rammed in from the bottom to the hilt.

"Elena" Damon groaned as she started to grind her clit against his pubic bone, Damon kept going at an erratic pace as Elena tried to keep up with his fast thrusts.

He reached up and began to suck on a plump nipple, he suckled on Elena's breast like a man starved of water. She pushed herself forward and he bit down on the pink dusky nipple causing her to cry out, he released her breast and put both hands on her hips in a bruising grip as he began thrusting as far up as he could with his impressive length.

Elena's arms were starting to tire and Damon's legs were beginning to hurt but neither of them were going to stop any time soon.

They must've been on the fourth or fifth round by now and Elena was surprised that she had that much stamina, sweat was dripping from both of their bodies and Damon's black locks were sticking to his forehead.

Elena could feel her muscles tightening and her thrusts started to get sloppy as she continuously picked herself up and slammed down on Damon's hard member in a rushed manor "I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum!"

Damon grunted and closed his eyes as he felt Elena's wet walls clench around his dick, all he could hear was the slapping of flesh on flesh and the sounds of Elena's squelching juices churning up and down on his dick "cum Elena, cum with me now" he commanded.

Elena cried out as she laced one hand through her hair and pushed her head back as she rested her other hand on Damon's shoulder.

Damon watched as Elena let herself go and couldn't hold on much longer, he pumped three more times fast and hard then released in long big spurts up her pussy.

Both panting, Elena swallowed and looked down into his big blue eyes she shifted a little on his now finally flaccid dick just to make sure because she definitely couldn't go for another round.

Damon looked back up into her chocolate pools and smirked, he leaned up and kissed her softly pushing his tongue into her mouth and tasting her own flavour.

He sat up with himself still inside of her and Elena was on his lap, he continued to kiss her slowly and lovingly just appreciating the intimate position.

When Damon pulled away Elena nuzzled her nose to his in an Eskimo kiss and pressed their foreheads together "will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

Damon smiled softly "you will always be beautiful to me, I love you Elena."

She smiled back "I love you too Damon, always and forever."

_BEEP BEEP_

Elena bolted up from her bed gripping the covers tightly, it had been a dream, a very vivid erotic dream.

She ran her slender fingers through her soft brown matted hair and sighed, she was drenched in sweat and felt incredibly horny – it was almost as if she had _had _sex.

Sighing Elena reached into her drawer and pulled out one of the vibrators she had packed, she couldn't give in and have sex with Damon yet, they had so many years of heart ache, pain and love that she wanted it to be right, but that didn't mean she couldn't finish herself off.

Switching the _off _button to _on _she set the setting on medium-high and pulled her wet panties and shorts down her legs and tossed them onto the floor.

Elena turned the pink dildo around, it had a long part to put in her pussy and a small little bump that would stimulate her clit.

She bit her lip as she led back and pushed the average 6 inched part inside of her pussy, she moaned as she felt the vibrations stimulate her walls. She finally put the smaller bit onto her clit and went away pushing and pulling the dildo inside of herself thinking of Damon the whole time.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Bonnie Bennett was stood next to her best friend Caroline Forbes in the middle of a modelling studio with a white backdrop in the background. Today was August 25th aka the first professional shoot that Caroline and Bonnie were going to be on.

Bonnie was wearing a green – blue ocean coloured dress with black outlines and black triangles on it, it had one sleeve up to the shoulder leaving the other shoulder bare, she had on black 3 inch toe-less heels and her normally short shoulder length hair was curled and down to her elbows with the help of extensions.

Whereas Caroline was wearing a white knee-length dress which also had only one sleeve which went down to the shoulder with a 'Henry the eighth outfit' puffy bulge, she also had her bleach blonde hair curled and was wearing pale pink pointy-toed shoes.

"Okay ladies, I'm going to put on the fan which will make your hair flare out and what I want you to both do is stand shoulder to shoulder diagonally and pull your heads back, if you want you can open your lips a little."

Both women complied and got into the correct pose, the director took several photo's then told them to switch it up.

The photo-shoot was for the magazine _Vogue _and the title featured 'Top 25 hottest women this month!' Although only two photo's of the pair together would be used in the article the director made to take plenty of pictures.

"Okay so, we're gonna do the individual shoots now for when they mention a little about your profile" the director said as he ushered them into the changing rooms.

Now redressed, Bonnie was wearing a red knee-length tight dress with two sleeves that started at the shoulders and an obvious bosom boost, her extensions had been taken away and her now natural short hair was in a waved fashion. She had on bright red lipstick, dark eyes, thick lashes and stiletto heeled white pumps.

"Beautiful!" The director commented as he led her to sit on a crystal clear white box in front of a white background.

Bonnie sat on the box and posed every position that was asked of her.

Next up Caroline sat on the white box, her long hair was now pinned up into a stylish bun and she had on some pale baby pink lipstick. She was wearing a yellow knee-length dress with flowing skirts and a clear band around the waist, she had two thin straps resting on her pale shoulders and she was wearing thin-heeled bright baby blue laced up heels.

"You girls, honestly are the prettiest I've seen all week and I've seen over 500 women this week!" He praised as Caroline beamed and began posing for photo's.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Elena sat next to Damon at the very awkward dinner table of the two of them and Stefan and Rebekah, Rebekah had just spilled the pregnancy beans to Stefan and he was sat in shock.

They were double dating and Rebekah was sat in her seat practically hyperventilating as Elena leaned toward her and tried to calm her down "you know brother, now would be a good time to speak up" Damon said gesturing to the flustered Rebekah with his eyes.

Stefan closed his eyes then slowly re-opened them as he spoke "well, this is a shock."

"You're telling me! I had no idea Stefan I swear!" Rebekah cried out attracting the attention of a few people sitting near by.

Damon fiddled with the napkin not really wanting to get involved and Elena continued to rub Rebekah's back.

"Rebekah this is a lot to take in and I understand that you also only just found out but I promise we will work this out" Stefan said as he reached over the table to caress Rebekah's hand.

Damon and Elena both sighed happy with Stefan's decision, Damon was slightly worried for a few minutes when Stefan didn't speak but he knew that Stefan had always wanted to have kids so when he finally spoke Damon felt relieved.

"Does... Does anyone else know?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"I'm guessing by that you mean my brothers and no not yet, I do want to tell them and I will I swear" Rebekah said.

Stefan sighed and Damon patted him on the back "come on Stef, you've always wanted this right? It's just come up a little faster then we would've thought."

Elena stopped fussing over Rebekah and finally pulled back so she was closer to Damon again "so your not going to run away?" Rebekah asked as she dried her tears.

Stefan reached over and began to swipe the tears away with the pad of his thumb "I will stay with you Rebekah, I would never leave you." Stefan said in a low calming voice which Rebekah smiled to.

Damon cleared his throat awkwardly and began to stand from his chair "well I suppose Elena and I should be heading back then, give you guys a moment I guess?" Damon said unsure of what the correct thing to say would be.

Elena smiled and stood up holding his hand "no it's okay, you don't have to leave you can stay" Stefan said although really he was happy that they were leaving.

Elena shook her head "no it's okay honest, you guys have some stuff to talk about and it would be inappropriate for me and Damon to be here."

Stefan nodded and Rebekah offered a smile "okay well we'll see you guys tomorrow then."

Damon and Elena both nodded and walked out hand in hand.

When they arrived back at the hotel Damon keyed them into his room and Elena stood in the middle nervously.

Damon threw his suit jacket on a chair and looked at Elena questionably "what's wrong?"

Elena shook her head for a few seconds then sighed and slumped her shoulders when Damon approached "I... I wanted to show you something."

Damon immediately smirked and Elena had to resist the urge to smack him "I must say Elena that's a pretty bold move, but it's not like I haven't seen you naked before, I mean just the other week I saw those beautifully plump breasts as you left the shower but if I recall you had a fit and..-"

Elena cut him off with pink cheeks "no not that, don't be so crude! I mean I wanted to play you a song, I had a dream last night and a lyric of some sort has been stuck in my head."

Damon smiled then held up his hand "not to ruin the moment but last night I went back to your room because I forgot my wallet, when I was there I thought I heard you moaning I didn't know if you were in pain so I went in to see you and I found out it was a moan of pleasure 'oh Damon, deeper harder, oh fuck yes'" Damon imitated her voice and Elena could've died right there "nice to know that you did bring those dildo's on the trip" he said winking.

Elena's mouth was gaping and she felt so embarrassed "but don't worry, I won't tell anyone I just can't wait to put your fantasy's to shame when we do the real deal."

"Damon stop! I don't wanna hear it right now, just do you wanna hear the song or not?"

Damon stopped grinning and sighed "okay, yes I actually would love to hear it Elena."

Elena smiled and he lead her out the back to the piano, he just had a feeling she would be using it.

She sat herself at the stool and Damon smiled, she was finally coming out of her shell for him, Damon knew this was extremely hard for her and he couldn't be more grateful or happy that she was willing to do this not once but twice for him.

Elena took a deep breath as always and closed her eyes as she decided to play the song that she had practically dreamt about.

_I've seen the world_  
_Done it all_  
_Had my cake now_  
_Diamonds, brilliant_  
_And Bel Air now_  
_Hot summer nights, mid July_  
_When you and I were forever wild_  
_The crazy days, city lights_  
_The way you'd play with me like a child_

_Will you still love me_  
_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me_  
_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_  
_I know you will, I know you will_  
_I know that you will_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_I've seen the world, lit it up_  
_As my stage now_  
_Channeling angels in the new age now_  
_Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll_  
_The way you play for me at your show_  
_And all the ways I got to know_  
_Your pretty face and electric soul_

_Will you still love me_  
_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me_  
_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_  
_I know you will, I know you will_  
_I know that you will_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Dear lord, when I get to heaven_  
_Please let me bring my man_  
_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_  
_Father tell me if you can_  
_Oh that grace, oh that body_  
_Oh that face makes me wanna party_  
_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

_Will you still love me_  
_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me_  
_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_  
_I know you will, I know you will_  
_I know that you will_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

Damon couldn't believe that Elena had actually just sung in-front of him, let alone lyrics that although expressed insecurities they also showed that one word that kept popping up in Damon's head '_love' _he knew that he was in love with Elena and that he had possibly been when they were growing up, but after that performance that which left him speechless he wasn't sure what to think anymore on where Elena stood.

"That was so beautiful Elena" he praised as she stood up and he grabbed her pulling her into a warm and welcoming hug.

"Wow thank you Damon" she said blushing, this time from the unexpected compliments.

"I am so pleased with you Elena, you're opening up more, do you know how happy that makes me? You remind me of the little girl whom I used to play with, the girl that provided an escape for me from my not so good home life."

Elena smiled, a few tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes "you will never know how happy you make _me _Damon Salvatore" she said leaning up on her tip toes and gently pressing her lips to his.

Damon returned the kiss but slowly not wanting to scare away, when Elena showed no signs of wanted to stop Damon deepened the kiss by the tilting her head to the side and slowly pressing his tongue against her lips, asking for permission to enter,

Opening her mouth, Elena allowed Damon's tongue access and moaned into his mouth as his tongue explored her.

He held his hands on her waist and Elena wrapped hers into his raven hair twirling his locks around her fingers.

Damon started to experiment and began massage his tongue against hers, Elena cried out happily into his mouth and he smirked. Damon began to move his hands up to her breasts and massage them which Elena wasn't complaining about.

Elena kissed him back as hard as she could in a battle for dominance but Damon ultimately won, his hands began to wonder down south and he began to slowly lift her dress up and massage her thighs.

"Damon.." Elena mumbled against his lips although she wasn't sure if it was a warning moan or a pleasure moan.

"Yes?" He asked innocently as one of his hands dipped into her blue and white lace panties and began to massage her pussy lips.

"Don't stop" she said deciding that it felt too good to argue about.

Damon kissed her again but this time opened up her lower lips and prodded a finger inside, he noticed that she was soaking and bit her lip "your wet."

She moaned against his lips "all for you baby."

Damon practically growled and added in a second finger, Elena gripped his shoulders hard for support and began to kiss his neck.

He rolled his neck back and stilled his finger inside of her when she began kissing a special patch of skin on his neck.

"Why did you stop?"

Damon gulped and looked at her with hooded eyes "you found that spot on my neck."

She couldn't resist and giggled a little "are you one of those people who have a pleasure point that's so strong they can actually get an orgasm from it?"

He looked down then started to pump his fingers again, trying to distract her.

"You do!" Elena said happily then bit her lip in pleasure, she began to kiss his neck again and he rolled his head back in pleasure.

"Elena... don't" he murmured but continued to thrust his fingers inside of her.

"Why not?" she whispered against his neck.

"Because it's embarrassing if I cum in my pants like a teenage boy."

Elena smiled "you're gonna make me cum in my pants."

He rolled his eyes then purred as she sucked onto his skin "it doesn't matter keep going."

Elena was a little shocked at how easily he gave in but also intrigued as to how one patch of skin controlled his libido.

Damon licked his lips then slipped a third finger into Elena and started to pump fast, Elena cried out and bit Damon's neck softly which he then moaned out and pulled her hair back with is other hand.

Elena started to fuck herself on Damon's fingers but didn't stop kissing his neck, she moaned loudly "I'm going to cum."

Damon bit his lip and thrust his fingers up and curled them inside her pussy "cum for me 'Lena" he said rolling his head back.

Elena practically screamed as her orgasm hit her, she felt her juices run down Damon's fingers and when she felt her orgasm subside she continued sucking and biting his neck.

Damon pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, Elena smirked against his neck and continuously licked and sucked until he was calling out.

"Oh shit, Elena!" He pulled her head back a little to roughly when he came and slowly opened his sated eyes "I can't believe you did that."

She laughed and kissed his mouth softly "you looked so cute though, Damon you were pretty much purring!"

He rolled his eyes "you made me cum in my pants when I told you not to."

"Oh come on you loved it."

Damon smiled and kissed her softly then made his way into the bathroom to clean up, he looked in the mirror and almost fainted "oh no."

Elena followed him in "what, what is it? What happened?"

"You!" He accused pointing a finger at her "you gave me a Hickey!"

Elena couldn't help it but she burst out laughing,"oh yeah I did!"

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"So I heard you were going to be in a beauty magazine?" Klaus's voice travelled through the phone as he spoke to Caroline.

She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see "what do you want?"

She was playing hard to get, Klaus liked hard to get.

"Well I've decided that I am going to take you out, this weekend actually."

"And when did you decide this?"

"About two days ago, you intrigue me and I would really like to get to know you better so for our next stop we are going to go to New Orleans, and I know by the end of the week you and Bonnie are going to New Orleans."

Caroline sighed, he was right there was no way she could avoid this, but did she really want to?

"How did you know?"

"I saw your Facebook status."

"You stalk me on Facebook?" The blonde asked in an over dramatic tone.

Klaus chuckled "you friended me Caroline."

"Oh yeah."

"So I will be expecting you back stage the dressing rooms after the concert on Saturday night."

"And how do you suppose that I will get back stage?"

"I'll tell my manager to let in a blonde called Caroline Forbes, you just say your name and your in."

"What someone pretends to be me."

"Seriously? Trust me, they wont."

"You're not gonna leave this are you Mr Fancy Pants?"

Klaus chuckled once again "nope."

"Okay fine, what time is your stupid concert?"

"Be backstage by 9:30pm."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

_Dear Diary;_

_Today I had a really erotic dream about Damon, turns out he heard me moaning in my sleep! I was so embarrassed but Damon being Damon couldn't be more happier about my secret dreams, on a different note Rebekah is pregnant and Today she told Stefan. Stefan was shocked as expected but he's going to stick with Rebekah and for that I'm proud of him and I know Damon is too. I think Klaus is finally going on a date with Caroline and speaking of Caroline and Bonnie both had their photo-shoot today, I can't wait till the magazine comes out. _

_By the way can you keep a secret?_

_Damon fingered me earlier today, it felt so good – I found he has a pleasure spot on his neck, who would've thought it? _

_Damon is such a temptation and I want to give myself up to him but I cant, I'm no virgin but I feel when Damon and I do it, it should be special._

_I have to go now, someone is at the door, probably Damon – till' next time!_

_Elena_

Elena closed her diary and walked up to the door curiously, it was a hotel room so surely it would be Damon, it was after all half one in the morning.

She wrapped her silk black night robe around herself tightly and opened the door.

"Are you Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes I am, I'm sorry who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough" and then darkness.

**A/N:- Dun, Dun, Dun! Who dunnit? So although this chapter seems short it actually took me forever to write so I hope you all enjoy it oppose to my last chapter that sucked and also finally you guys got a little smut!**

**Song; Young and beautiful by Lana Del Rey**

**Next Time; Rebekah tells her brothers that she's pregnant, Elena finds out the identity of her attacker 'does she know them?', Damon can't find Elena 'does he know the attacker?' Klaus reads the magazine that Caroline and Bonnie are featured in.**


	15. Crazy Situation

**Chapter fifteen – Crazy situation**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing but the story line is my own_

**A/N: So not much to say but enjoy this chapter, the 'kidnapper' will be revealed in this chapter because to be honest I don't want this to be a massive mystery because in my other DE fic that has a mystery running through it, but still enjoy guessing who it is until I reveal the person, I also don't wanna make a big thing about this honestly it's just here for Elena and Damon to grow closer; you'll get what I mean;) **

**By the way this weekend I ordered Sims 3 Seasons, I've already got Supernatural (which yes I have made the whole TVD in cast in) and I cant wait to merge the two together!**

**~~DE~~**

"Niklaus, Elijah?" Rebekah called out through the hotel lobby with an extra-sweet voice plastered on.

She was about to tell her brothers of her pregnancy and didn't want any trouble to come from it "Rebekah." Elijah called out as he walked through with Klaus "why are you calling?"

"Can we go to one of the more private rooms? I need to tell you both something" Rebekah said wringing her hands nervously.

Both Elijah and Klaus looked at her curiously but nevertheless followed her, Rebekah led them into one of the parlours "do you guys wanna sit?"

"Rebekah, tell us whatever it is" Klaus said growing impatient.

"I'm pregnant and Stefan is the father" she blurted out not knowing how else to say it.

Elijah stood frozen in shock and a flash of rage crossed Klaus's features "what? He took advantage of you didn't he!" Klaus accused.

"No, no! He didn't I swear, it was an accident" Rebekah defended.

"I told him, time and time again – I know I'm not father but when your on the road you are our priority Rebekah!" Klaus shouted.

"No Nik, stop it! It isn't Stefan's fault, he said he's not going to leave me he's a good guy, you know that!"

"I'm going to kill him."

"No" Elijah said speaking for the first time "I am not going to lie Rebekah I am disappointed in you however what's done is done it cannot be undone. Stefan said he isn't going leave which is good to know but I am going to have words with him, you need to calm down Niklaus temper is not your strong suit."

Rebekah started to cry and Klaus still fumed "why do you get last say Elijah, because your older? Well guess what, you are not papa Mikaelson and you don't take the shots!"

"I never claimed to be Klaus but Rebekah is clearly upset and in case you haven't noticed she is no longer a child, she can make her own decisions and I highly doubt beating the father of her _child _is going to help anything, besides don't you think if you run around letting your temper get the best of you that you will probably fall out with Damon? It's not worth it, be there for your little sister Klaus, she's always been here for us." Elijah said his speech whilst standing between his two siblings, Rebekah was trying to control her sobs and Klaus made a wolf like growl before leaving the lobby.

"He's going to hurt him Elijah, we have to stop him this isn't Stefan's fault!" Rebekah frantically babbled out.

Elijah shook his head and walked up to her "no he won't Rebekah, trust me you know our brother."

Rebekah looked down the sobs once again overwhelming her, Elijah pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair "It's okay Rebekah, we've got this all under control."

"I'm sorry Elijah" she sobbed "I didn't mean to."

"Shh, It's okay Rebekah, we all make mistakes you're a grown woman and I think it's time that Niklaus and I realise that" he soothed.

Rebekah sniffled "I know that you and Nik try your best because of my high case of OCD but it's not like I'm an invalid or someone with a child's mind."

"I know Rebekah, I know."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Klaus was walking around the block trying to clear his mind, yes he knew that Rebekah was no longer a child and yes he knew that these things happened but Rebekah was still his little sister and she was vulnerable.

He sighed and continued circling the street when he saw a magazine article that caught his eye, it had a picture of their band on the front cover and underneath it featured interviews with the whole group. Klaus picked up the magazine and started to flick through it, it had two pages dedicated to _Poisoned Minds _and like the front cover promised it consisted with interviews from the whole band.

"This is from the beginning of tour" he muttered to himself reading about how the interviewer had tried to pry into their private lives with questions that were unprofessional.

"Hey dude!" A voice called from behind him.

Klaus turned around to see a guy holding a different magazine, he had brown curly hair and caramel eyes "you're from that band, Poisoned Minds aren't you!"

He nodded "yeah, you want an autograph or something?"

The guy nodded and handed Klaus the magazine "this is all I got, sorry man."

Klaus rolled his eyes and signed the front cover of the _Vogue _magazine that held no interest to him whatsoever.

"Can I ask you a question?" The guy asked as he took the magazine back with his beefy fingers.

"Yeah sure."

"In your interview you mentioned something about preferring blondes who were quite tall and bubbly and then the guy was all like 'that doesn't sound like your kind of traits' and you were all like 'opposites attract'.." the man continued to ramble on in his deep lazy voice causing Klaus to become impatient.

"Yes, yes so?"

He leaned behind Klaus and plucked out the same _Vogue _magazine he was holding in his hand "page 9, there's this chick in there from that girl band thing and she is tidy!"

Klaus rolled his eyes, seriously was that it?

He took the magazine and the guy turned to go "see you later, you're cool dude!"

"What a moron" Klaus muttered as he looked at the front cover of the magazine, in lettering at the bottom left corner it read '_This Months Top 25 Hottest Women (pages 7-11)'._

He flipped the pages until he got to page 9 and saw that it was half a page dedicated to Caroline Forbes, Klaus curiously read through her likes and dislikes and discovered she was more perfect for him than he originally thought.

He studied the pictures and marvelled at her beauty, Caroline was number 11 in the list and Klaus snorted "she should be number 1" he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

Klaus turned around expecting it to be another fan.

"You no read if you no buy" the little Chinese lady said from behind the magazine stall.

"Oh yeah" Klaus handed her $3 and took the _Vogue _magazine away with him as he made his way back to the hotel, all thoughts of throttling Stefan forgotten.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"I can't believe she gave you a Hickey" Ric said trying to stifle his laughter for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah well it wasn't planned, she just kinda started to nibble on my neck and then she wouldn't stop" Damon tried to explain.

Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan, Alaric and Damon were all seated in one of the private lounging areas "did she find your pleasure spot Damon?" Stefan asked smirking.

"How do you know that Damon has pleasure spot?" Rebekah asked.

"Why don't you ask Alaric" Klaus's voice chimed through as he entered the room and took a seat.

Rebekah and Elijah were both immediately relieved to see he was in a perfectly calm demeanour "I don't know what your on about" Alaric said as he abruptly stopped his laughter.

"Now, now tell the lady the story" Klaus said smirking."

Stefan butted in after about twenty seconds knowing that neither Damon or Alaric were going to say something "two of Alaric's birthday's ago we dared him to kiss Damon on the neck erotically, we we're all pretty drunk so it didn't take much convincing, so Alaric started to do it then Damon moaned really loud and got a boner" Stefan said trying his best not to burst out into laughter and ruin the story.

The whole table erupted in laughter once he was finished and both Damon and Alaric were blushing red "yeah well, it was a truth or dare thing so it doesn't mean anything" Damon defended.

"Yeah, yeah sure" Stefan said chuckling.

After a small silence Klaus decided to finally let everyone know that he knew about Rebekah's pregnancy "I know about Rebekah, Stefan."

Stefan's skin tone went about 50 shades paler and Damon sat back waiting to see how Klaus was going to react "and I will admit that I wanted to kill you this morning and I'm not gonna lie I am still a little pissed."

Stefan visibly gulped.

"But you're my best friend's brother and I know that you won't do wrong by Rebekah so instead of ripping your head off I think that we should toast" Klaus picked up his tumbler full of whiskey "to Rebekah and Stefan."

To say everyone was surprised would be an understatement but nevertheless they all toasted to Klaus's speech and conversed in some playful banter.

After about half hour Damon checked his phone, it was half past eight at night and he didn't have texts or calls from Elena, he hadn't spoken to her all day and was getting a little worried "hey, does anyone know where Elena is?" He asked cutting into whatever conversation was at hand.

Everyone looked at each other with furrowed brows and finally came to the silent conclusion that nobody had seen her last night "well then where in the hell is she?" Damon called out frustrated.

"Have you tried calling her?" Alaric asked.

Damon shook his head and dialled her number after about 5 rings she finally picked up "Elena where are you? Nobody has seen you all day!" He threated down the phone.

"Well you're not a very good boyfriend are you?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"But then again you never have been" the voice said.

"Where is Elena?" Damon growled down the phone.

"Why do you care? You never cared about me in high school then you ran off and had whirlwind romance with my sister until she died, you never once thought about me did you!"

Damon held the earpiece with his hand "I know who it is" he said to the gang.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Elena struggled against the binds that were holding down tight against the chair "who the hell are you? Just let me go!"

She called out into the darkness still struggling then stilled when she saw a figure emerge from the shadows "I need you, you're my leverage so just shut up or things will get real ugly."

The voice was sultry in the darkness and the figure finally approached Elena, a knife in hand and smug smirk "and I personally don't think that you're gonna like how ugly turns out" she said twiddling the knife around her finger.

Elena felt scared but she didn't want to show any weakness to her captor "look whatever you want you can have, just let me go."

"Fine" the voice said shocking Elena, "will you give me anything?"

"Yes anything, please" Elena pleaded.

"Then give me Damon Salvatore and you'll be free to go."  
"What? Why do you want Damon!"

"Because he was horrible to me and he needs to pay for what he did, he left me for my dear frumpy sister, she wasn't anything special I was! But he let me go after a few flings and moved onto her, sloppy seconds I'll say but it wasn't like that, they were serious and now I want Damon to pay."

"You're crazy!"

"Oh I know, which is what makes this plan that much more reliable" she said with a sickly grin plastered onto her face.

"Just, tell me – who the hell are you?" Elena questioned with a hint of demand.

"I don't have to tell you anything about myself, but I can tell you about my sister Rose, the bitch that Damon left me for."

"Rose had a sister?" Elena asked shocked

"Well obviously Damon didn't tell you about me did he? Of course not else you'd know who I was" she said answering her own question.

"Damon isn't coming, so what is the point in bringing me here and doing this?"

"Damon is coming, it's just the waiting game."

"I heard your phone call, you didn't tell him where we are so you are seriously wasting your time."

The woman whipped her hand back and backhanded Elena with great force causing her to twist her neck to the side painfully "it's rude to listen in on conversations, can you hear that? The engines in this warehouse, Damon would've heard them through the phone I did it on purpose he knows this place, it's where we used to make out."

Elena's cheek stung and she could feel tears springing into the corners of her eyes "I don't understand why you have to make this all so complicated."

The brunette shrugged "simple is boring, and I don't like boring."

BANG BANG BANG

"Ah, the party has arrived!"

Footsteps could be heard running about the abandoned factory "so he hasn't come alone, as I figured."

"You won't get away with this you know" Elena said blowing some hair from her face.

"It doesn't matter" the woman leaned down so that she was eye level with Elena "you see that door?" She pointed toward a small door behind them.

"Now I know that Damon will not go through that door, he will go through the front one and sent someone around the back, Damon will want to talk to me and have someone sneak up from behind, so" the woman shifted and smiled as the footstep grew louder "whoever goes through that door, is gonna trip on a wire and kaboom, there will be little pieces of human everywhere" she whispered sickly.

Elena closed her eyes and had to stop herself from screaming and crying, there was a trip wire, it was inevitable someone was going to get blown to bits "why are you doing this?"

"For sport, but mostly revenge, I know that I'm not going to get out of this but at least Damon loses another person by trying to be a hero."

"How can you be this evil? You're punishing Damon for leaving you after a few flings to have a committed relationship with your now deceased sister."

"I don't like my sister, didn't shed a tear when she died, we're just humans Elena there is nothing special about us death take us and that's that, and that is why whoever gets blown to pieces will go with some sort of poetry."

The front door swung open and Damon walked in with Klaus behind him, Damon cocked his gun back and Klaus followed "you bitch, let her go or I will kill you" Damon growled.

Elijah could be heard running across the beams probably trying to find a clear spot to shoot "fine, but first how about some music?"

Klaus raised the gun at the woman and she shook her head "I will slit her throat" she threatened.

Klaus and Damon stood still as the brown haired woman grabbed a remote attached to her Ipod and began to play _'Where is my mind' _by the Pixies.

"I love this song, it just suits don't you think?"

"You are a crazy bitch, what do you fucking want" pause "Katherine."

"Ah for a second there I thought that you had forgotten my name" she smirked "you left me for my sister Damon, you used me and it hurt."

_With your feet on the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Your head will collapse  
But there's nothing in it  
And you'll ask yourself..._

"We had nothing Katherine, you are crazy like literally you are fucking crazy now let Elena go before I do something seriously bad."

"Tut, tut Damon you know that if you or your posse do anything then you will be arrested and your image will be trashed forever."

"I Do Not Fucking Care" Damon said bitterly and slowly.

Katherine shrugged "okay fine, here's the deal I will let little miss Sunshine go, **If **you write her out of your life and this little tour you got going on and stay with me."

Klaus looked at Katherine like she was mad, which she really was and then looked back at Damon who burst out laughing "good try Katherine."

_Where is my mind?_

_Where is my mind?_

_Where is my mind?_

_Way out in the water  
See it swimmin'_

A couple more footsteps could be heard and Elena visibly stilled, someone was gonna come through that door and try to get the jump on Katherine "Damon! The doo-"

Katherine cut her off by putting the knife to her throat "ah, ah, ah now sweety it's a surprise remember?"

"What are you on about?" Klaus asked.

Elena couldn't take the pressure, using an adrenaline kick she pulled her head back and head-butted Katherine in the mouth "Ah fuck" Katherine shouted and dropped the knife.

Elijah shot from the beams and got Katherine in the leg, Katherine went down but just laughed "you're not going to win this."

Damon ran over to Elena and untied the ropes and began to walk her away toward Klaus "wait Damon, the door!"

"What, Elena?"

"Where is Stefan and Rebekah?"

"They're coming in through the back."

Katherine was still laughing "looks like little brother and his girlfriend are going to get it."

"Wha-?" Damon couldn't even attempt to finish his sentence as an ear-piercing 'BOOM' echoed throughout the factory.

Damon, Elena and Klaus were all blown back from the blast and Elijah fell from the overhead beams, there was no way that Katherine would've survived she was too close to the door.

All Elena could hear was a ringing through her ears, she turned to see Klaus slowly sitting up a little blood coming from his nose, Damon was lead next to her unconscious and on the other side of the room Elijah lie also unconscious almost certainly with broken bones. There was a fire building up and Rebekah and Stefan were nowhere to be seen, Elena turned to look at Klaus who was also observing the room, this was not a happy ending.

_I was swimmin' in the Caribbean  
Animals were hiding behind the rocks  
Except the little fish  
But they told me, he swears  
Tryin' to talk to me, to me, to me._

_Where is my mind?_

_Where is my mind?_

_Where is my mind?_

**A/N: Hahah so I guess you thought that you would be clear of cliffhangers huh? Now I know this seems a little to actioney for this kinda genre but at the end of the day it's fantasy right? So what happened to who then! Obviously Klaus and Elena are gonna be okay but what about the rest? Elijah just fell from a ceiling, Damon covered most of the blow from Elena and someone had to have opened the door, so where are Stefan and Rebekah?**

**I would like to apologise for the slower update but to be honest it's because I've just started to watch Supernatural which is hella good and idk I might even right some Supernatural fics in the future, but I have a question, how can Supernatural be the 2nd most thing on to have fics written about when you have no-one to ship Dean and Sam with, or is there really just that much wincest xD**

**Next time; The ambulance arrives and everybody gets shipped off, someone WILL die. (Review who you think will die) Caroline goes down to supposedly meet Klaus at the concert but finds out about the accident and goes to the hospital.**

**Song - Where is my mind by The Pixies**


	16. Goodnight Sweetheart

**Chapter sixteen – Good night sweetheart**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**A/N: Okay guys sorry to keep you waiting but here is the part two to that cliffhanger I gave you last chapter! Also I wrote up a first chapter to my new Supernatural fic 'The Angels in Demons' and so far it's go no reviews which kinda shocked me because SPN is the second most fan base with the most fics on fanfiction dot net, so if you wanna read it and drop a review I'd appreciate it or maybe tell some friends or PM someone who you know likes Supernatural because I really _really _wanna continue with the the fic I've started but there is no point if there isn't anybody bothered, anyway enough of SPN enjoy this instalment oh and please no hate I apologise for the character death but Katherine will never go down without taking somebody with her (the evil bitch xD).**

**~~DE~~**

The ringing in Elena's ears was on an constant loop, she crawled her way towards Klaus who seemed to be the only person conscious Klaus seemed still for a few moments just looking around at the horrific disaster of which had just occurred.

Klaus finally drew is eyes to Elena and something like realisation washed across his face, they were the only two currently conscious and it would be up to them to get everyone out alive.

"Elena, get Damon's phone" Klaus ordered as he slowly stood up with a great effort and began to make his way toward an Elijah covered in blood.

Elena could barely hear what Klaus had just said, the ringing still so prominent but common sense told her to find a phone and with neither herself or Klaus having one Damon would be the obvious person to get one from.

She crawled up to Damon and began to gently shake him "Damon! Damon!" There was no response, Elena gently rolled him so that he was on his back and began to shake his leather jacket.

There were tears along the edges and the knees of his jeans had been ripped, little pools of blood were stained onto his kneecaps. Elena brushed a few black locks from his forehead and examined his face, his face was dirty just like Klaus's and he had a a small stream of blood flooding out of his ear as well as a few splotches etched onto his porcelain face.

Elena could feel the tears coming, he could not _would not _be dead, not like this, she pulled his body up and rested him into her lap clutching him to her chest trying to shake him awake gently but with no response she was getting more and more scared.

"Phone, Elena phone!" Elena could hear a muffled voice calling her, she turned around to see Klaus leaning over Elijah, she tried to make sense of what he was saying by reading his lips. Finally, she reached into Damon's pocket with bloodied shaking hands and began to dial 911.

Klaus ran over and took the phone from Elena's shaking grasp "911, what is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance and the fire department, now!" Klaus demanded as he walked back to Elijah and pressed two fingers to his neck feeling his rapidly slowing pulse.

"Okay, where are you sir?"

Klaus explained the location to the operator and they said that they were on there way and to not move any bodies and try to stay calm.

"Is he awake?" Klaus asked as he walked up to Elena with Damon still cuddled on her lap, she shook her head sadly.

"What if- wha-.. Klaus what if everyone else is de-" she took a gulp and tried to finished her already stuttered up sentence "dead."

"No Elena, nobody is going to die and nobody is dead apart from that fucking bitch Katherine, Damon and Elijah they're gonna be just fine they just took the blow a little more harder than we did."

No one wanted to say it but both of them were thinking it "what about Stefan and Rebekah? Somebody had to have opened up that door."

Klaus took a deep breath, honestly he had no idea how any of this was going to go, from where he was standing it wasn't looking good "they'll be okay Elena" he said pulling her into a gentle hug.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

The ambulance and fire department arrived about ten minutes later, carrying everybody off to the nearest New Orleans hospital.

Both Elena and Klaus were quiet the entire ride and there hadn't been any news on the whereabouts of Stefan and Rebekah.

"Right Miss Gilbert, I'm going to put this device here into you ear and if you hear the noise press the red button, if you hear nothing then don't press anything" the doctor said as he put something that looked like a gun into Elena's ear.

"Okay, ready?"

Elena nodded without a word and the doctor began to press various buttons, Elena tried to listen hard but most of them came out muffled so she only pressed the red button for about three out of the ten tests.

The doctor took the results out to get analysed and when he came back he had a solemn look on his face "I'm afraid to say that your right ear is partially deaf, your left ear has suffered some cartilage damage making you left ear tone deaf. Now luckily this is only temporary and will heal over time, in the mean time we can give you some ear drops and some pain medication if necessary but Miss Gilbert this isn't anything permanent so you don't have to worry."  
Elena was silent as she began to take the information in, tone deaf? Wouldn't that effect the way she listened to music, the way she played the piano and wrote songs.

The doctor had left her in the examination room and after about ten minutes it was like she suddenly remembered everyone else, rushing out into the hallway she grabbed the nearest doctor she could find "Damon Salvatore, how is he, is he alive?"

The woman doctor calmed Elena "are you of relation"?

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Do you know of any family that should be informed of Mr Salvatore's incident?"

Elena flinched "both his parents are dead, no other family and his only brother was in the explosion with the rest of us, who is still un found."

The woman nodded sadly "luckily Mr Salvatore doesn't have any broken bones and because the fire started after the impact there isn't much smoke inhalation to damage the lungs, all his vitals are fine but however the fall had an impact on his temple giving him a bleed to the brain, we've gave him enough medicine to ease the pain but we need to operate to reduce the swelling."

Elena went through the two stages of relief and despair all at once "well why aren't you operating?"

"If we operate there is a chance that we could kill him with the coma induced state that he is in right now, we can wait one day to see if he wakes up or not, by waking up it reduces the risk of death or brain damage by 40% however by being in a coma it makes the chances much higher, my apologies."

Elena was at a loss for words, flawed on what she should say "can I see him?" She barely stuttered out.

"Yes of course, the last door on the left" the doctor explained.

Elena rushed down to the room and saw Klaus already sitting inside "did you speak to the doctor?" She asked as she sat beside the bed.

Klaus had suffered with the results of a broken arm and concussion but nothing too serious, Klaus nodded his head "he better fucking wake up, because if he doesn't I'll wake him up my self" Klaus said determinedly.

"How's Elijah?" Elena asked not having seen him.

Klaus shook his head "He's not good, four cracked ribs, in a coma, internal bleeding but they can't operate unless _he wakes up_." Klaus said sadly "broke his bloody leg and cracked his head open, that's why there was so much blood" Klaus continued.

Elena smiled sadly and gripped Klaus's hand "they're going to be okay Klaus, they're big boys they can get out of this."

Klaus nodded his head "what about you huh?"

Elena sighed "partially deaf, got this ringing in my ears and it won't go away."

"That sucks" he said chuckling a little even though there wasn't anything remotely happy or funny about the whole situation.

"Katherine was pronounced dead at the scene" Klaus suddenly said.

"They still can't find Rebekah or Stefan, are you sure that they were in the building Klaus?"

"Yes Elena, I know they are we all were."

She nodded her head sadly, "this tour, just got a whole lot more fucking explosive" Klaus said.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~

Caroline and Bonnie were both due to go to New Orleans over the weekend, however Bonnie had to cancel because her mum had become sick with a fever and she didn't want to leave her alone but still insisted that Caroline go to New Orleans because she had always wanted to go anyway.

Secretly though, Caroline really wanted to go to meet Klaus and was _secretly _happy that Bonnie couldn't make it because now she wouldn't have to worry about sneaking around or anything like that.

Sat in a hotel room, Caroline began flicking through the channels to see if anything interesting was on when something on the news suddenly caught her eye.

"_Today there was a massive explosion at the old factory down on Bourbon Street, the band 'Poisoned Minds' were inside when the explosion took place along with Rebekah Mikaelson and Elena Gilbert. The shocking thing about this story is that Rebekah Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore have yet to be found under the rubble of the explosion, but a former mental patient Katherine Pierce was found dead at the crime and presumed to be responsible for this horrific accident, this will definitely put a hold on the band's tour –.."_

Caroline turned the TV off mouth gaping, should she call Jeremy and Bonnie? After all this was very serious and they both had every right to know but then that would send them both on the first flight here and Bonnie really didn't need this with her sick mother and everything going on there anyway.

Bourbon Street wasn't far from the hotel that Caroline was currently occupying, the nearest hospital to the factory was probably where they had all been rushed of too.

Grabbing her coat and keys, Caroline left the hotel and made way for the hospital nearest to Bourbon Street.

When Caroline finally arrived at the hospital it was crowded and full with people running about and trying to get from point A to point B at the speed of light.

She walked up to the woman at the reception desk who was trying to juggle several phones "Elena Gilbert, is she here?"

The woman pointed down the corridor and just shrugged as Caroline growled in frustration and ran down several corridors trying to find Elena.

Finally seeing someone she recognised she ran towards the figure and pulled them into a hug "Caroline?"

Caroline pulled back to look into the confused blue eyes "Klaus! You're okay!"

He nodded and made an 'oompf!' sound as she pulled him into a hug again "why are you here?"

"Well we were supposed to go on a date, remember?" She said accusingly.

Klaus's brain finally clicked and he smirked "well love, I'm a little tied up here but you're happy to stay if you like."

She giggled "how did you know I was here?"

"I saw it on the news, it's all over the news Klaus and it's hella busy here! I think the doctors are trying to fight off the paparazzi or something."

Klaus sighed "fucking vultures."

"Oh my god, so what happened then?"

Klaus told Caroline the whole story and she tried to hold back tears "they still haven't found them have they?"

Klaus shook his head and Caroline sighed "can you take me to Elena please?" Klaus nodded his head and started to walk them down the corridor.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Elena was holding a still unconscious Damon's hand, a few tears slipping down her cheeks "come on baby, wake up, this isn't the way that you're going to die, not today not tomorrow, not for at least another fifty years!" She sobbed.

Elena squeezed his hand tight and took a deep breath whilst trying to calm herself "I know that you like Johnny Cash baby, do you want me to sing you a song?" She asked through her tears.

"What about hurt, it might fit the mood huh?" She said chuckling a little to herself before singing in a low soft voice.

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything_

_[Chorus:]_  
_What have I become_  
_My sweetest friend_  
_Everyone I know goes away_  
_In the end_  
_And you could have it all_  
_My empire of dirt_  
_I will let you down_  
_I will make you hurt_

_I wear this crown of thorns_  
_Upon my liar's chair_  
_Full of broken thoughts_  
_I cannot repair_  
_Beneath the stains of time_  
_The feelings disappear_  
_You are someone else_  
_I am still right here_

_[Chorus:]_  
_What have I become_  
_My sweetest friend_  
_Everyone I know goes away_  
_In the end_  
_And you could have it all_  
_My empire of dirt_  
_I will let you down_  
_I will make you hurt_

_If I could start again_  
_A million miles away_  
_I would keep myself_  
_I would find a way_

Unbeknownst to Elena, both Caroline and Klaus were stood outside of the room listening to her soft voice, Klaus not having hurt Elena sing before was both shocked and froze in a state of sorrow. Caroline could feel a few drops of her own tears drip down her face, although the song was essentially about drug use, the way that Elena sung it brought new levels of sorrow to both spectators watching.

Once Elena had finished she let the tears continue to fall and both Klaus and Caroline just stood by watching, Elena sat still just looking down when she suddenly felt a small feeble squeeze on her hand "D-Damon?"

Caroline and Klaus both slowly walked into the room curiously, the hand squeezed again harder this time and a small grunt like noise followed "Damon! Baby, I'm here" Elena's eyes welled up with tears and Klaus ran out to get a doctor.

Elena turned around and almost screamed "Caroline! You scared the crap outta me!" Then she did a double take "Caroline? What.. why are you here?"

Caroline walked over to hug Elena and both girls began crying "I'm here for my date with Klaus" she said chuckling slightly.

Elena smiled then turned back to Damon "Ele-Elen-.." Damon tried to speak and had yet to open his eyes yet.

"Shhh, baby it's okay I'm here" the tears began to fall once again and Klaus arrived back with the doctor.

The doctor quickly rushed up to Damon and began to check his vitals, "Damon? Can you speak?" The doctor questioned.

Damon slowly opened his eyes, "Yea-yeah."

Elena, Klaus and Caroline all broke into smiles and the doctor continued to examine him then explained to him everything that had happened.

"We need to prep him for surgery, now that he's awake it's vital that we get the surgery done as soon as possible."

Elena gently kissed Damon's hand "It's okay baby, you'll be okay."

The doctor and a couple more wheeled the bed out of the room and began to go toward the surgery room, there had been no change in Elijah so all three just sat in waiting room when all of a sudden a massive rush people began running in.

"Come hurry now-.."

"50 CC's-"

"Make a path!"

"Blood loss, high..-"

"Brain haemorrhage.."

"No response.."

"What the hell is going on?" Klaus asked a doctor who was running past "Klaus Mikaelson?"

Klaus nodded "we've found them, your sister and Stefan Salvatore."

Both Caroline and Elena gasped, Klaus went running off after the herd of doctors who were wheeling two beds down the corridors.

Deciding to choose Rebekah, Klaus followed the team of doctors who rushed her into a room with a defibrillator "I'm sorry sir you cant -."

Klaus cut him off "no, she's my sister let me in now!"

"We don't have time!" Another doctor called, a team pulled her body up and began to prep her whilst counting out "1..2..3!"

Caroline and Elena were stood outside of the door, watching in horror and Klaus was in the room as close as he could get.

"One, two, three clear!"

Someone shouted it out again "one, two, three clear!" And again, and again, and then one more time before the deafening beep of the heart monitor called out.

"She's dead" someone said sadly.

"Call it."

"Time of death, six fifty four."

Klaus stood still in the middle of the room and both Caroline and Elena didn't know what to say.

"No, she's not, you haven't tried hard enough, do it again!" Klaus demanded as he tried to make his way through to his baby sister.

"I'm sorry sir she's dead."

"No! She can't be."

Klaus ran over to the now lifeless body of Rebekah and took in her bloodstained and charred appearance, a single tear slipped from his eye then a flood of others followed.

Both Caroline and Elena couldn't bring themselves to enter the room, the now empty room of just Klaus Rebekah.

Not just one life was lost, but two.

**A/N: Okay so please don't kill me and no hate! I'm so nervous that you'll stop reading now that I killed Rebekah and her baby off, and for that I am terribly sorry but please know that it was such a hard decision for me to decide who I should kill off. :(**

**So now, both Salvatore brothers are in the surgery theatre, in case you didn't guess Rebekah was unresponsive so they had to try and revive her whereas Stefan was still alive (barely) so they took him straight to surgery.**

**Next time: Klaus grieves over Rebekah and is afraid of losing Elijah too, Stefan and Damon both have their surgery's, one will have consequences. Caroline tells everyone back home and Elena tries to deal with being partially deaf.**

**Song: Hurt by Johnny Cash but originally by Nine Inch Nails, (if you wanna get the right feel I would listen to the Johnny Cash version.)**


	17. Who Knew?

**Chapter seventeen – Who Knew?**

_Disclaimer; I only own the story line_

**A/N: So I am kinda happy if I say so myself with the direction that I am taking this fic, so this is now gonna have a process that shows how everyone is dealing with not only the death of Rebekah and her unborn child but also the effects that Katherine's actions had on everyone individually. I just wanna also add that I'm not gonna make this super depressive but obviously be prepared for a little angst (if that's what you wanna call it, because I hate angst let alone writing it ha.) This chapter is based on the singer 'P!nk's song; Who Knew' so I would like highly recommend listening to that song if you wanna appreciate so to say this chapter. So yeah, don't you know bail on me if you don't like the direction this is headed because don't worry it's still about the music but know it's not so much about the band and more about everyone individually, I hope you like the way I present Damon and Stefan's consequences and I sincerely hope you like the way I planned this out because I was really excited to start, also I hope you like the flashbacks!**

**~~DE~~**

Elena sat with Caroline in the waiting room, no words had been exchanged since death Rebekah's death which had been barely an hour ago. Damon was due to come out of theatre any minute now and nobody knew when Stefan would be out, Klaus was still sat in Rebekah's hospital room although her body was no longer there as they had to rid of it and send it to the morgue and do a load of stuff that nobody cared to understand.

Klaus hadn't moved from her bedside although she had been moved a while ago, he couldn't stop thinking about her fragile body all bruised, bloody and charred from the explosion. The scene replayed in his head over and over, running into the emergency room, holding her fragile little hand which was covered in dry blood, Rebekah was his little sister it was up to _him _to look after her and keep her safe but he didn't, he did the opposite by letting her into that factory knowing that something dangerous would go down, and now she was dead. Just to make matters worse, his older brother was in a coma and wasn't showing any signs of waking up, it was like his whole family had given up on him.

Elena and Caroline both knew better than to go and try to talk to Klaus, they had also both been crying in the waiting room over the loss of Rebekah. Although none of them were really close, both Caroline and Elena had known Rebekah when growing up. Elena knew her through Klaus, obviously being friends with Damon when she was younger she got to know a little about Klaus before herself and Damon grew apart, so of course she knew about Rebekah and had met her a couple times. Caroline knew her through Elena but also through a little high school rivalry in the popular department, not that that mattered any more.

A woman wearing doctor's scrubs walked in "are you two with Damon Salvatore?"

They both nodded, standing up in anticipation.

"Okay good, now we've literally just wheeled him out of surgery so he will be fragile, he's on heavy meds so he might seem a little out of it but apart from that the operation was successful, you may seem if you like" the female surgeon said as she pointed down the corridor.

Elena nodded eagerly and dashed down the corridor, Caroline seeming like miles behind with how determined Elena was to see Damon.

When they got to the room Elena had to pause for a few beats, Damon was there, but he was hooked to various machines, one's for breathing, one's for fluids, one's for peeing... basically his life was being determined by these machines.

Slowly Elena walked up to the bed and approached him, "D-Damon?"

Damon turned his head to the side and let his soft lips break into a huge smile "Elena!"

Elena could already once again feel her tear ducts welling up "hey baby, how are you feeling?"

Damon smiled and Elena reached to grip his hand "I'm good, I promise" she said straining to hear his quiet voice with her overly sensitive ears.

"I'm so sorry this happened" Elena said sobbing.

Damon hushed her and reached up weakly to stroke her long brown locks of hair "no, Elena this wasn't you, it was that woman not you."

Elena sniffled "you mean Katherine?"

Damon cocked an eyebrow "was that her name?"

Elena looked at him confused and pulled back but was still holding his hand, Caroline walked into the room curiously "Damon baby, you knew her?"

"I did?" Damon was completely 100% confused, he turned to look at Caroline "when did you get here?"

She smiled briefly but then dropped it back to concern "I flew in earlier this morning."

Elena shook her head "Katherine was Rose's sister, you remember Rose right?"

"Elena, I'm sorry I don't understand" Damon said in a small voice.

"Caroline call in the doctor" Elena said in a concerned tone.

Caroline nodded and left to call the doctor whilst Elena turned back to Damon "Elena? Why are you calling the doctor?" Damon asked in a weak voice

Elena strained to listen and pieced together the words 'why' and 'doctor' "don't worry baby, just lay your head back, it's just for a check up."

Damon didn't look convinced but laid his head back anyway, a few seconds later Caroline returned with the doctor "Damon, I'm doctor Thorns, I'm just gonna ask you a few questions now that you've been awake for awhile okay?"

Damon nodded his head and the doctor pulled out a clipboard from the bottom of his bead "okay Damon, can you tell me your full name please?"

"Damon Salvatore."

The doctor nodded "how old are you?"

"22."

"What's your brothers name?"

"Stefan Salvatore" he answered confidently.

"What year is it, Damon?"

"2015."

The doctor seemed satisfied "okay Damon, what is the last thing that you remember before you were in a coma."

"I remember, getting a phone call from this woman saying she had Elena, then myself and the guys went to save her and then the explosion happened, oh and Rebekah" he said suddenly remembering.

Elena looked down sadly and Caroline tried to look anywhere but at Damon "do you remember the woman's name?"

Damon raised an eyebrow "uh no."

"Okay well how do you think you knew where Elena was being held captive?"

Damon seemed stuck in thought "I heard generators in the background, they sounded old and I knew there was a factory near by so it was just a lucky guess I suppose."

"Okay, well do you mind if I have a word with Elena for a moment?"

"Sure" Damon said still confused.

Elena followed the doctor out until they were just outside of the door "what's going on, why can't he remember?"

"We'll have to run a few brain scan tests to be sure but it doesn't seem like he has suffered from long or short term memory loss, he seems to know you and Caroline and be able identify his brother, my only guess is that he doesn't want to remember who Katherine was to him, it seems like he has wanted to block out the memory desperately so when we preformed the surgery it was easy enough for him to do so."

"But the other surgeon said that the operation went perfectly."

The doctor nodded thoughtfully "I suppose it did, this isn't necessary something to do with the surgery, but you should know that in most cases we would advice trying to jog the persons memory, but because the memory seems pretty dark maybe we should leave it up to him on whether he wants to remember or not."

"I also briefly mentioned Rose, Katherine's sister and his ex, he said he didn't remember her either but when they were together he was happy."

"Well what happened to Rose?"

"She died" Elena said sadly.

"Well it sounds like a tragedy to me, if Rose and Katherine were related it would only make sense for Damon to want to forget everything if there wasn't any happy ending."

"Okay" Elena slowly massaged her temples "this is a lot to take in, so right now it's not crucial that he knows he's got some form of memory loss? As in I can tell him after everything's calmed down a little?"

"Of course, this is something that's entirely in your hands, I'll leave you to spend some time now but don't forget he'll probably want to sleep soon."

Elena nodded then walked back into the room as the doctor left "doc say much"? Damon asked.

Elena smiled "nothing much, nothing that can't wait a few days."

Damon seemed satisfied then closed his eyes for a few moments, Elena and Caroline had thought that he'd fallen asleep before he suddenly piped up "where's Stefan?"

Damon seemed to panic, feeling bad as if he'd forgotten his brother "he's in surgery" Caroline said "he'll probably be okay though, he's only been in about an hour."

Damon sighed, he wasn't quite in the zone so his reaction was way more mellowed out then it would be if he wasn't pumped full of morphine.

"Klaus and Elijah, what about them?"

"Klaus is fine, he's up and about but Elijah is in a coma, he hasn't woken up yet."

Damon tried to sit up but was too weak so both Caroline and Elena went to assist him, "where is Klaus, can I speak to him?"

"Well, we're not too sure where he is, he's in the hospital somewhere but I think it's best to leave him for a little while" Caroline said in a small voice.

Elena was dreading the next question "where is Rebekah?"

Both girls took in a deep breath "Rebekah..- Rebekah- she um.. she didn't make it."

Damon tilted his head "what?"

"She died in the fire, both her and Stefan were missing for a little while then they were found and rushed in, Stefan went straight to surgery but they couldn't revive Rebekah" Caroline explained.

Damon was quiet, he didn't know what to say and he didn't honestly know who he wanted to talk to or ask about first.

"Damon?"

"Rebekah is dead? And the baby?" He asked slowly.

Elena nodded in approval "could you find Klaus, please? I need to speak to him."

Damon's voice was getting tired and Elena was having a hard time with straining to hear so Caroline jumped in "I'll have a look around for him okay, but I really think that you should try to sleep."

Elena soothed Damon's hand as Caroline spoke and he gently began to lay back down again, the painkillers as if on cue kicking in.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~

Caroline had gone off to look for Klaus but only half-heartedly knowing that he would need some time to himself, she sat on some benches outside of the hospital and revelled in the cooling breeze before taking a deep breath and pulling out her phone.

She had barely been here one day and it was like she had just walked onto the set of a soap opera, Caroline was exhausted and although she hadn't gone through the traumatic experience of being in the fire herself, it was draining trying to comfort every person.

So that meant that she didn't really feel up to calling back with Mystic Falls and updating them on current events, but that didn't mean she should keep everyone in the dark.

Caroline scrolled down her contacts before clicking Alaric's name, he hadn't been in the building when Katherine's plan took place but he did know that something was going on. Alaric had decided to stay behind when everyone left the hotel so that he could call the police and investigate any surrounding areas himself just in case Damon had guessed the wrong location.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alaric it's Caroline, Elena's friend."

"Oh yeah, I know, have you heard any news yet?"

Caroline sighed audibly down the phone "not really, Katherine is dead but so is Rebekah, Elijah is in a coma, Damon just came out of surgery with minor memory loss, Stefan is still in surgery, Elena has temporary hearing defaults and Klaus.. well Klaus is just peachy, just a minor concussion and one hell of a bad luck streak."

Alaric drew in a deep breath "holy shit" he paused then sighed "look, I'm a little tied up with some police business and I'm gonna have to obviously cancel the tour and what not, I can be up in a couple days, is there anything else you'd like me to do?" Alaric offered down the phone.

"Would you mind telling Bonnie and Jeremy back home? I'd do it myself but I'm kinda the punching bag slash pillow right now" Caroline said with a nervous chuckle.

"Of course" Alaric agreed instantly "about Rebekah... Jesus.. I'm so sorry about that, I mean poor Klaus with his brother in a coma, I mean wow."

"Yeah I know.."

"Well, I'll go now seeing as though we both have things to get on with."

"Yeah sure, see you Alaric."

"You too Caroline, it was great speaking with you."

With that they both hung up.

Caroline wandered back inside to be met with Elena who was walking down the corridors "hey, Damon's asleep so I thought I'd look for Klaus with you, any luck?"

Caroline shook her head "nope."

"Excuse me, Miss Gilbert?"

Elena turned around to see a young doctor "yes that's me."

"Hi, I'm Stefan Salvatore's doctor, I understand that his brother has not long come out of surgery and is resting up but I thought you'd like to know that we've just finishing in surgery and Stefan is ready if you'd like to see him."

Elena nodded "Okay, so I gather the surgery went great etcetera?"

"Yes it's all fine, the same drill as his brother but he may look a little more bruised and bashed up, Stefan hit the ground hard – he broke his hand and a couple ribs, he also has quite a few cuts and bruises actually but that's to expected with the blow he experienced and he is actually surprisingly strong, he's talking fine mostly asking for his brother and girlfriend but of course he's tired and fragile so just be careful."

The doctor walked off and Elena sighed, turning to Caroline "you know I really don't think I can tell him about Rebekah, so much has happened today and it just doesn't seem fair you know?"

Caroline nodded in agreement "yeah I know, come on let's go see him I'm sure he's just as scared as the rest of us."

When they got to Stefan's room the doctor was right about his physical appearance, to say the least he really did look a sight.

"Hey Stef" Elena croaked as she walked up with Caroline and they both sat beside the bed.

"Hey, um do you guys know how Damon is? The doctor's wont tell me squat" Stefan said.

Caroline found it both touching and sad how the first thing he asks about is his brother "Damon's fine, he's sleeping at the moment but he's good."

"Okay" Stefan said attempting a smile.

"What about Rebekah and my baby?"

Caroline and Elena exchanged a shared glance before Elena gently caressed his hand "there's something I need to tell you."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Klaus sat next to his unconscious brother Elijah's body, after some thought he finally dragged himself away from Rebekah's room and went to sit with his brother.

He was so distraught over the death of his sister that he was finding it hard to even think straight, he had contemplated numerous times just leaving the hospital, New Orleans even and just lashing out at the world. Then Elijah crosses his mind, his noble older brother who was the one brother out of the other two that he had whom he actually _liked _whom he actually got along with, whom had _always been there for him_.

Klaus looked down at his brother, Elijah was hooked up to various machines and for a moment Klaus wondered how one small woman could cause so much trouble.

He studied his brother and sighed, when Elijah woke up he would have to tell him about what happened to Rebekah, he knew that Elijah would beat himself up over it so bad that it would be almost impossible to bring him back from the edge.

_August 18__th__ 2012_

"_Come on Nik, It's just a little fun! Even Elijah is doing it, please!" It was Rebekah's 20__th__ birthday and they had gone to New York to celebrate, both Elijah and Klaus had post poned their photo ops for a band photo shoot so that they could spend the day with their youngest sister._

_Their parents had let Rebekah down and even though she wasn't a child both Elijah and Klaus knew that it had still hurt when their parents had said to her that they hadn't planned anything, both Kol and Finn were too busy looking after Mikael to plan anything and their oldest sibling Freya and gone off to Portugal with her husband._

_But it didn't matter to Rebekah, because as much as she loved her family she was used to being let down, and as much as she loved her family she loved Klaus and Elijah the best._

"_Rebekah, it's a bloody fortune teller, probably not even the real deal" Klaus said protesting as Rebekah tried to drag him and Elijah to the fortune telling tent._

"_Well how do you know that? Come on Nik, it's my birthday" she pouted pulling out the 'birthday card.'_

"_Fine" Klaus said finally giving in and chuckling at how Rebekah's face lit up at the simplest gesture._

"_Hello, my name is Madame Guevara what is it that you'd like to know?"_

_Rebekah sat between her brothers "can you read my palm?" She challenged the elderly lady._

_The woman grabbed her palm and both Klaus and Elijah observed the display in front of them, "hmm, let's see. You will have some luck in the love department, perhaps a child will be in the cards for you." Rebekah smiled and look to Klaus who was holding a smirk and then to Elijah who was giving her an encouraging smile "but what is this here?" The woman questioned tracing an invisible line on her palm "I see tragedy up ahead, great tragedy – three years from now" the woman paused "you will be long gone."_

_Rebekah pulled her palm back fast "you're supposed to say nice things."_

"_I only speak the truth, I'm sorry child, you shouldn't have come here, what is to be you should let it be, you should count your blessings now."_

_Elijah stood up hastily pulling Rebekah with him "we should go, come on."_

_Klaus followed suit but growled at the woman "I bet they give you the big bucks around here."_

_**Present**_

Oh how wrong he had been Klaus thought to himself as he relived the memory then looked back at Elijah who hadn't changed positions.

Without turning around, Klaus could sense her presence before she had even entered "Caroline" he said in his typical sultry voice.

Caroline came sauntering in "I wasn't sure if you'd be here" she said with a nervous smile.

Klaus nodded "If you have come to console me, I don't need your pity, I'd rather just sit with my brother for a while instead."

Caroline walked over so she was stood beside him "Stefan and Damon are both okay, they've come out of surgery but Damon is sleeping at the moment however Stefan is awake if you wanna speak to him."

Klaus sat silent for a couple of seconds before slowly standing up "okay then, I suppose I should speak with him."

Caroline and Klaus walked down the corridor in silence but after a few seconds Klaus looked at Caroline "has anyone told him about Rebekah?"

"Yeah, Elena is telling him now" Caroline said in a small voice.

Klaus just nodded and they continued until they got to Stefan's room, Elena walked out and looked between Klaus and Caroline "I think we should leave you two alone for a while" she said addressing Klaus.

Klaus agreed and walked into the room as Caroline and Elena made themselves scarce.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

After about forty minutes they made their way back into the room too see Stefan writing something into a notepad, Damon hadn't awoken yet so they decided to make themselves known as they walked in.

"Are you guys okay?" Caroline asked cautiously.

Both men nodded their heads "so what are you doing?"

"We are coping" Klaus said as he took the pen from Stefan.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked as she walked up to Klaus.

"Well, we're all musicians right? So Stefan and I have decided to write a song dedicated to Rebekah, and we want your input so tell us something anything and we'll turn it into a verse."

Elena was a little sceptical at how calm both Stefan and Klaus were acting but decided to let it slide as she turned to see what they were writing "so what have you got so far?"

"We have a chorus" Stefan said as he presented the notepad to Elena.

"If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew" Elena read out the lyrics "this is good, it's nice."

_Last night, before they left for the factory._

"_Rebekah, I want you to stay with Alaric you and the baby need to stay safe, if anything goes wrong I don't want you to be there" Stefan said as he caressed Rebekah's face gently._

"_I can't just sit by, I should help my brothers with this, besides it's just one crazy chick what's the worse she can do huh?"_

_Stefan sighed "If it's the crazy chick that Damon thinks it is I don't want you anywhere near her."_

_Rebekah looked down at her stomach "I love you Stefan."_

_Stefan rubbed her stomach lovingly then looked back up again "promise me you won't come with us Rebekah."_

"_I wont."_

"_I love you too baby" Stefan said as he gave her soft lips a gentle kiss,_

_**Present**_

"That last kiss I'll cherish" Stefan said as he wrote the lyrics down on the sheet of paper "Caroline when we've finished up with this song I think you should be the one to sing it, I feel like a female voice would make this song more meaningful" Stefan suggested.

Caroline nodded "Elena, do you wanna see if Damon is awake and if he wants to add anything to the song" Klaus asked.

Elena left the room to go see Damon and Caroline just shook her head "she was so young, who knew?"

Elena entered Damon's room to see him just awake "hey baby."

"Hey Elena,."

"I think you can see if Klaus if you want and Stefan is awake now."

Damon smiled "thank god."

Elena cleared her throat "so you know what happened to Rebekah? They're writing a song about her, is there anything you'd like to add baby? Just a one liner?"

"I wish I could remember Elena, but if you want poetic I'll keep her locked in my head, she was a beautiful girl, this thing is so sad."

Elena agreed and leant down to kiss his forehead "let me just give this to them then I'll be back."

Damon nodded and Elena dashed out of the room to Stefan's.

"Damon is awake and he gave me something, did you wanna see him?" Elena asked Klaus as she gave Stefan the paper.

"You know I think I might" Klaus agreed as he stood.

Stefan scribbled something down then handed it to Caroline "can you both piece this together and try to make a song? I want it to be perfect, so we can play it at the funeral."

Elena sighed silently thinking that Stefan's behaviour just wasn't right "sure" Caroline agreed as Elena left with Klaus to Damon's room.

Caroline sat with Stefan for a few minutes until he drifted to sleep not long after, she looked at the lines and began to piece them together with her own musical skill.

After about five minutes she decided that she had the lyrics down, all she needed was to get Elena to piece together a tune.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked suddenly gripping her hand as she was about to leave.

"Yeah Stefan?"

"Have you done it?" He asked in a weak voice that Caroline thought was showing his true emotions.

"I think so."

"Will you sing it?"

"I don't have a good tune yet."

"Will you do it anyway, please?" He pleaded in a tired voice.

"Of course."

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

_If someone said three years from now_  
_You'd be long gone_  
_I'd stand up and punch them out_  
_Cause they're all wrong_  
_I know better_  
_Cause you said forever_  
_And ever_  
_Who knew_

_Remember when we were such fools_  
_And so convinced and just too cool_  
_Oh no_  
_No no_  
_I wish I could touch you again_  
_I wish I could still call you friend_  
_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_  
_'fore they're long gone_  
_I guess I just didn't know how_  
_I was all wrong_  
_They knew better_  
_Still you said forever_  
_And ever_  
_Who knew_

_Yeah yeah_  
_I'll keep you locked in my head_  
_Until we meet again_  
_Until we_  
_Until we meet again_  
_And I won't forget you my friend_  
_What happened_

_If someone said three years from now_  
_You'd be long gone_  
_I'd stand up and punch them out_  
_Cause they're all wrong and_  
_That last kiss_  
_I'll cherish_  
_Until we meet again_  
_And time makes_  
_It harder_  
_I wish I could remember_  
_But I keep_  
_Your memory_  
_You visit me in my sleep_  
_My darling_  
_Who knew_  
_My darling_  
_My darling_  
_Who knew_  
_My darling_  
_I miss you_  
_My darling_  
_Who knew_  
_Who knew_

"Perfect" Stefan uttered before dropping his grip on Caroline's arm and falling asleep.

**A/N: Okay so that chapter is done and whoa that took forever to write haha! So did you see the way I tied the flashbacks into the lyrics? If not go and check and see if you can, just a reminder that the 100th reviewer gets a TVD one shot of any ship so don't forget to drop a review then PM me if you are the 100th reviewer;) Also there are consequences to Stefan's "health" which you'll have to find out next chapter and there is also a mini little mystery as to how Rebekah ended up in the building if she wasn't supposed to go.**

**Next Time: Klaus starts to plan the funeral, Elena struggles to get the perfect tune to the song, Stefan suffers the consequences as his loss finally kicks in, Damon gets annoyed with being so helpless. **

**Song: Who Knew by Pink**


	18. Final Farewell

**Chapter eighteen - Final farewell**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing but the story line plot._

**A/N: So in this chapter we have the funeral, could I just also say that in my other DE fic 'Devil In Disguise' I was quite surprised to have only gotten two reviews on the last chapter I posted, just generally wondering, but is anyone still reading this? Haha.**

**~~DE~~**

It's been three days since the accident and no body has been discharged from the hospital yet, Elijah still hasn't awoke however his condition does seem to have improved slightly. Klaus had been keeping himself busy with preparing Rebekah's funeral whereas Stefan was trying to isolate himself form the others as the weight of his loss hit him and Damon was feeling the annoying burden of being helpless.

Elena walked into Damon's hospital room and sat onto the chair next to him "hey babe" he said as she leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"So, I thought that we could do this twenty one questions kinda thing" Elena began before Damon cut her off.

"Why? We already know each other" he said winking.

Elena rolled her eyes "I know but I was thinking of the stupid things like favourite colour, and favourite teacher."

Damon chuckled "favourite teacher huh?"

"Okay well not that, considering you barely turned up at school anyway" she said joining in on the laughter.

"Let's start, what _is _your favourite colour?"

"Blue."

Elena nodded "who do you prefer? Me or Stefan?"

"Damon! You can't ask that" Elena said shaking her head.

"What, why not? Come on Elena, we both know that it's me."

Elena rolled her eyes "okay Mr Ego" she said as she leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips.

Damon smiled into the kiss and began to reciprocate the kiss more passionately, Elena involuntarily moaned into his mouth leading Damon to take advantage and slide his tongue to join Elena's.

After a couple of seconds Elena pulled away causing Damon to groan "you're not fit enough to go further than that, but nice try" Elena chided.

Damon sighed "I wish I was a vampire so that I could have super healing, that way I'd have so much strength, you wouldn't know what to do with it all."

"Damon" Elena said blushing as he leaned his head to rest on her shoulder.

Damon smirked and closed his eyes for a few seconds before Elena asked the next question "do you prefer Bonnie or Caroline?"

Damon opened one eye then closed it again "well they can both be pretty annoying, especially Caroline, since a few years ago I suppose Bonnie and I got a little closer, if you know what I mean."

"Damon!" Elena scolded again.

Damon shrugged "they both have good and annoying qualities, but yes Elena I do like your friends – equally."

Elena smirked and began to stroke Damon's hair, after a couple of minutes she sighed "I have to go in a minute baby."

"Why?" Damon asked without opening his eyes.

"I've gotta help Klaus prepare the funeral."

"I wish I wasn't so helpless" Damon began to sit up so he was back leaning in his bed, he looked down at the IV drips and sighed shaking them a little "how much longer do I need to have these things attached to me for."

Elena smacked his hand slightly "don't rattle them about Damon, you just need them for a couple more days and don't you say that you're helpless because if it wasn't for you I'd be more than just temporarily deaf."

Damon rolled his eyes "look whatever, just go help Klaus and I'll see you later okay?"

Elena nodded and kissed him gently "okay, be good for the doctor's."

Damon chuckled and watched as Elena walked out to find Klaus.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Stefan lay back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling just like he had been doing earlier in the day.

Stefan had found himself in a state of hopelessness, since a couple of days ago when they had wrote that song in Rebekah's honour the realisation hadn't quite hit him, but now it had.

The fact that Stefan had not only lost his girl friend but also his unborn child had finally sunk in, yesterday the doctor had came and asked Stefan a few questions on how he felt and how he was coping, later in the evening the doctor decided to diagnose him with depression.

The doctor told Damon and Elena who alerted the rest of the gang, to be honest none of them were really surprised but Damon really felt bad for Stefan.

Damon's whole life he had tried to protect Stefan and shield him from their father's dark side, after his own life finally picked up when Giuseppe died – Damon was certain that it was gonna be vanilla for himself and Stefan for the rest of their lives.

And yet he still felt as though he had let his brother down.

Stefan closed his eyes and sighed, just like his brother he was bored and too felt helpless, but then again Stefan couldn't help but feel helpless from the start.

_The night of the explosion_

_Stefan was walking through the back of the factory trying to find the entrance that Damon had been talking about, everyone had split up and Stefan had been instructed to go through the back door and surprise Katherine from behind, but he couldn't find the right door._

_The factory was so big and there were a number of rooms, Stefan wasn't even sure if he was in the right part of the factory any more._

_He continued to walk for a little while before he heard what sounded like a small stone being scuffled across the floor._

_Now high aware, Stefan positioned himself ready to take on his attacker, or if by an unfortunate twist of fate; Katherine._

_He waited and another stone went flying followed by an "oh shit!"_

_Stefan turned to see Rebekah fallen on the floor "Rebekah!" Stefan scolded as he walked up toward her and helped her up._

"_I thought I told you not to come!"_

"_I couldn't just sit and do nothing, I can help."_

"_You should've stayed with Alaric, this woman is a psycho."_

"_Yes I know, but I want to help and I'm here now so I cant exactly go back" Rebekah said smugly._

"_How did you even know where I would be?"_

"_Damon told me after I followed him in."_

_Stefan just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "fine, we need to go through the back but I cant find which door."_

_Rebekah looked around a little then shrugged "it's one of those two doors."_

"_How so?"_

"_I know where Damon is in the building and those two doors are roughly near there, one of them will lead there and the other is probably an old supply closet, so we take one each?"_

_Stefan shook his head "if you get the right one I am not letting you in alone."_

"_Well you have no choice, come on baby I'll be fine" she encouraged._

_Stefan nodded and they each took a door "1...2...3!..."_

_Present_

"It was my fault you know, I should've sent her away the minute she entered that building" Stefan told the nurse who was changing his drips.

She shook her head "I know you, I was here the night of the accident and read up about it, it wasn't your fault Mr Salvatore."

Stefan just chuckled "you know my manager, Alaric? He's cancelled the tour, apparently it caused riots and a load of upset."

The nurse nodded "well I suppose it would."

"Yeah, but no one cares it's like this tragedy happened when someone actually_ died _but all people care about is that their tour got cancelled."

"Yeah well that's publicity for you, the fans only hear what they wanna hear, but not everybody is like that" she said.

Stefan smiled "what's your name, anyway?"

"Honoria Fell, I just transferred here from New York."

Stefan nodded "I think you have a good point there, you know about the public."

She just shrugged "well it's just what I see happening around here almost all the time."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Klaus, Caroline and Elena all sat at a booth in the hospital canteen "so we will play that song that we wrote the other day and Caroline will perform it, then when everyone pays their respects we'll have _Wish You Were Here _by Pink Floyd" Elena said as she read from a sheet of paper.

Klaus nodded and folded his arms "I want to be able to get the funeral over with as soon as possible, I know that you brother and Bonnie are arriving later today and I've told my parents but I don't think that they really care, Kol is coming down but I doubt that anyone else is."

Caroline shook her head at how sad it all sounded, she couldn't think of anything worse than your own family not wanting to turn up at your funeral, but then again it was the Mikaelson's and the Mikaelson parents were both not exactly 'sane'.

"I'm just hoping that Elijah will wake up soon, he'll hate it if he was to miss Rebekah's funeral but I really need to get this done, it's been too long already."

Both girls nodded and Caroline picked up the pen and paper again "so white roses around the church and a small buffet ceremony back at the hotel" she read out and Klaus nodded in clarification.

They sat and talked for a little while until Elena's phone rang, she pressed the green button to answer the call on the realisation that it was Jeremy "hello?"

"_Hey 'Lena, we're at the front of the hospital, do you wanna come and meet us?"_

"Yeah okay Jer, I'll be there in a sec" she said as she hung up.

"My brother and Bonnie are here, they're just outside – I'll go and meet them" she said as she walked out of the canteen.

Now alone with Klaus, Caroline decided to ask the question she couldn't hold in anymore "I don't want to upset you by asking this, but why do you want to get Rebekah's funeral over and done with so fast?"

Klaus shrugged "because it's not a happy time and I just want it to be over with" he answered honestly.

Caroline nodded, just as she was about to say something a doctor approached them "Mr Mikaelson?"

Klaus nodded "your brother Elijah, he has awoken."

Klaus stood almost instantly followed by Caroline "you can see him if you like, it's quite surprising really he woke about ten minutes ago so we did some tests and everything seems responsive, for a coma patient he is doing remarkably well, obviously we need to do his operation soon and a couple more brain scans but if all goes well, he could possibly leave in a couple of days."

Klaus smiled at the doctor's words then stopped outside of Elijah's room "we need to tell him about Rebekah" he said to Caroline.

Caroline nodded "I know, but he needs to know this."

They both entered the room together and Elijah sat up to see them "Niklaus, Caroline how good is to see you."

Caroline smiled and sat beside the bed "hello brother" Klaus said as he stood at the other side.

"Imagine my surprise when I found out that I had been in a coma for about four days after Katherine Pierce had once again got the upper hand on us" he said venomously.

"It's okay now Elijah, she's dead" Klaus said without a hint of remorse.

Elijah nodded "so apparently I need to go into surgery but before I do, please tell me how everyone else is."

"Well Elena is partially deaf and Klaus had a mild concussion but I'm pretty sure it's gone now, um Stefan and Damon are both still in the hospital, Damon was pretty much the same as you except you have more broken bones and he had more internal bleeding so he's not allowed leave yet and Stefan just had to have some stitches and bones popped back into place -."

"What about Rebekah? I know that she snuck in, I heard Damon telling you Niklaus so where is she?" Elijah asked, cutting Caroline off.

Klaus sighed and sat beside the bed "Rebekah is dead Elijah."

Elijah sat still not saying anything, himself Rebekah and Klaus had all grown up close to each other, the closest out of all six siblings.

"What about the rest of our family, are they coming?"

"Kol is going to come, the others I do not know but it doesn't look good brother."

Elijah just nodded "I should probably prep myself for the surgery now."

Caroline walked up to Klaus and gently touched his arm "we should leave him" she whispered quietly.

Klaus finally agreed and they both left the room, Klaus' phone began to ring and he answered "hello?"

"_Niklaus? It is your mother" _Klaus turned to look at Caroline with a sort of shocked expression on his face.

"Mother?" He asked, gaining an equally curious look from Caroline.

"_Niklaus, your brother Finn and I have decided to attend Rebekah's funeral, we are bringing Mikael with us and I have called Freya who agreed to also come with us, we are leaving tonight at five."_

Klaus took in the information for a second "so you are coming?"

"_Yes Nik, she was my daughter and your fathers."_

"Elijah has awoken, just a few minutes ago and he's gone into surgery."

Esther nodded even though Klaus wouldn't be able to see _"good bye son, I will see you tomorrow."_

"They are attending the funeral" Klaus told Caroline.

"That's good, it means that they are human" Caroline said chuckling a little.

Klaus laughed "yeah I guess so."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you on this tour in the first place" Jeremy said to Elena as they were walking through the city each with a hot chocolate.

"Come on Jer, she didn't know this would happen" Bonnie said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Yeah well I didn't want her to go in the first place, so how do you think I feel when this happens" Jeremy defended.

"Hey guys, you know I'm here right?" Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Look, I'm happy you guys are getting married and Bonnie, I'm sorry that your mum's turned ill but moving back to what happened a couple of days ago, it happened and it was tragic – so tragic that Rebekah lost her life and unborn baby but it happened so let's just stop talking about it."

Jeremy and Bonnie both nodded and they walked on in silence until Jeremy spoke again "so when you say temporarily partially deaf, what does that mean?"

"It's not really that bad, I can hear you fine but if you were talking any quieter than you now, I wouldn't be able to hear you."

Jeremy nodded "so how is the wedding planning going?" Elena asked as she sipped her now cooling hot chocolate.

Bonnie smirked "it's going well but I hope you don't mind if I ask Caroline to my maid of honour?"

Elena smiled "of course not, if I get to be a bridesmaid."

Bonnie chuckled "yes, you can be a bridesmaid."

"I think I'll ask Matt to be my best man" Jeremy said.

Elena nodded "that's a good choice, we've known Matt all of our lives and he's a good friend."  
Elena's phone beeped and she looked down to see a text from Caroline;

_The Mikaelson family are coming to the funeral._

"So it looks like the Mikaelson's are coming down to Rebekah's funeral, all of them" Elena told Jeremy and Bonnie.

"I honestly didn't think that they would" Bonnie said.

"I don't think any one did, Caroline said that Klaus just got a call from Esther and apparently they are all coming."

"Okay well Jer and I are going to go off to our hotel and get ready for the funeral tomorrow" Bonnie said as she gave Elena a hug.

Elena nodded and then hugged Jeremy "I will see you both tomorrow then" she said as she headed back toward the hospital.

Once she got back, word was that Elijah had awoken and just finished in surgery, she wanted to go and see him but the nurses advised Elena to leave him alone with Klaus for a little whilst they mourned over Rebekah.

Caroline had retired back to her hotel and the nurse Honoria Fell, who Elena was pretty sure had the hots for Stefan had said that he had fallen asleep.

Elena decided to go and see Damon who like most people at a quarter to midnight, was barely awake.

She sat next the bedside "hey 'Lena" Damon said sleepily.

"Hey, you should probably get some sleep Damon, it's late" Elena commented as she pulled out her song-book.

Damon shook his head "not tired" he barely mumbled "are you writing a song?"

"Maybe, I think I might" she said as she began stroking his hair.

Damon nodded "you should, it would be nice" he said as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Once Elena was sure he was asleep, she began to write in her song-book.

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

Elena began writing in the song lyrics, although she hadn't yet told anybody the strain on her hearing was really starting to bug Elena and how she composed her songs.

Not being confident with her music as it was, Elena was starting to feel down about her talent, she thought that maybe this was a sign that she should stop writing.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I know I said last time that I'd have the funeral this chapter but honestly I thought it was to soon, plus it would have been loads more to write haha. Also just to mention, my other DE fic (Devil in Disguise) is actually going to be quite short, it's likely to finish in a couple of chapters so if you were hoping for a big story like this then sorry to disappoint!**

**Song; Breathe me by Sia.**

**Next time; Everyone gathers for the funeral, Klaus finally takes Caroline out on that date and Damon figures out why Elena is acting so distant.**


	19. The end to a chapter

**Chapter nineteen - The end to a chapter**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N: Hey guys, so there are just a couple things I wanna cover in this author's note if you don't mind so I apologise in advance for the extra long AN.**

**First off, the nurse that tends to Stefan is called Honoria Fell and is based off of the Honoria Fell from the 'Stefan's Diaries' TVD books, she is engaged to Stefan in the first book so I just wanna let you all know that because I don't actually have anyone left to pair Stefan with.**

**I won't go into detail with this and I'm not starting an argument but on my Bamon fic someone reviewed that basically the smut content was inappropriate for this website, I would just like to say that there are definitely fanfiction works on this website that are way more smuttier than mine, and although it was graphic smut that is what the 'M' rating is for, I do realise that I said it would technically be an 'MA' rating which yes I know no longer exists but that was just a warning in case anyone was over sensitive.**

**\- Lastly, I just want to let you guys know (this isn't a complaint by the way) that just because I update later, that doesn't mean I put any less effort in – I just thought I'd say that because my views are dropping quite a bit and I literally am only get like two reviews on my other DE fic and my Bamon one which was popular has only got three, I don't know if you're not getting alerts when I update so I apologise if that's the case but I just wanted to tell you all that I do still care what you think:)**

**Enjoy**

**~~DE~~**

_**One week later**_

Everyone had been given the 'all-clear' to leave the hospital, Stefan had a broken hand and a couple broken ribs but other than that he was fine, he had been prescribed heavy pain meds but also heavy anti-depressants. Elijah however was a little more banged up than anyone else, he had to have crutches and also a sling for his arm – not to mention he like Stefan also had a couple broken ribs and was on heavy pain meds. Damon on the other hand was a little more lucky because he didn't have to go around with bandages piled upon himself however Damon found himself being the _unluckiest _because he had to be so careful about his health, Damon had probably suffered the most internal trauma meaning that his skin would be more pail like a porcelain doll's and that he'd be more prone to catch things like common colds and have to be hospitalised for it. Klaus had walked away with just a couple scratches etched onto his face and although Elena's hearing was slowly restoring itself, she hadn't written anything since that night she sat with Damon in the hospital.

They had currently rented out a holiday house in New Orleans with the help of Alaric's pulling some strings here and there, the funeral had been three days ago and nobody had mentioned anything about it since.

Elena walked down the hallway of the arguably named mansion-house when she came across a room with the door opened just a crack, she peered in to see Stefan on the guitar and cursed herself for not being able to hear what he was playing.

Stefan, who was oblivious to the spectator continued to tune his acoustic until he got it the way he wanted, he then pulled out a song book and flicked through the pages until he found the song that he wanted to play; _Behind Blue Eyes _by _The Who._

Strumming the chords lightly, Stefan began to play and sang along with it softly.

_No one knows what it's like_  
_To be the bad man_  
_To be the sad man_  
_Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows what it's like_  
_To be hated_  
_To be fated_  
_To telling only lies_

_**But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be**_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_**My love is vengeance  
That's never free**_

_No one knows what it's like_  
_To feel these feelings_  
_Like I do_  
_And I blame you_

_No one bites back as hard_  
_On their anger_

_**None of my pain and woe  
Can show through**_

_**But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
**_  
_I have hours, only lonely_  
_**My love is vengeance  
That's never free**_

When Stefan got to the last few lines he picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels and stood up, still continuing to play but putting more anger into the lines.

_When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool_

_If I swallow anything evil_  
_Put your finger down my throat_  
_If I shiver, please give me a blanket_  
_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_

_No one knows what it's like_  
_To be the bad man_  
_To be the sad man_  
_Behind blue eyes_

Elena although not being able to hear could pick up that Stefan was singing '_Behind blue eyes' _, she could also tell that he was putting extra empathises on certain words that Elena could understand how they would effect him personally.

_**Three days ago; Rebekah's funeral**_

_Everyone sat ready in the pughs for the service to begin and to say they looked a sight would be an understatement, the whole gang were all plastered up in crutches and bandages and those who weren't would have scratches and scars gracing their features._

_The paparazzi or vultures as Klaus called them were being held back outside the church by several police officers, the roses were arranged as Caroline had said and the whole Mikaelson family had came down for the funeral._

_Neither Klaus or Elijah had spoken to any family and they had the feeling that they wouldn't speak to them at all, Stefan was next to Damon who was sat next to Elena – Damon had tried to give Stefan a pep talk but knowing his brother well, he knew it wouldn't be enough._

"_Stefan, brother – you can do this, Rebekah has gone to a better place this was not your fault I promise you" Damon had said as they fitted into their tuxes with great effort._

_After singing a couple of hymns Caroline was invited up to sing 'Who Knew' , the song that they had wrote back in the hospital._

_When Caroline went up to the front she had to stop herself from crying, looking down at all the faces below – the whole Mikaelson family, everyone she ever knew and some more were all looking up at her and waiting for her to deliver._

"_This song was wrote by the band, Poisoned Minds with the help of myself and Elena Gilbert" the room turned to look at Elena which caused her to recoil in embarrassment but Caroline just continued with the song._

_You took my hand_  
_You showed me how_  
_You promised me you'd be around_  
_Uh huh_  
_That's right_  
_I took your words_  
_And I believed_  
_In everything_  
_You said to me_  
_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

_If someone said three years from now_  
_You'd be long gone_  
_I'd stand up and punch them out_  
_Cause they're all wrong_  
_I know better_  
_Cause you said forever_  
_And ever_  
_Who knew_

Rememb_er when we were such fools_  
And so _convinced and just too cool_  
_Oh no_  
_No no_  
_I wish I could touch you again_  
_I wish I could still call you friend_  
_I'd give anything_

W_hen someone said count your blessings n_ow  
_'fore they're long gone_  
_I guess I just didn't know how_  
_I was all wrong_  
_They knew better_  
_Still you said forever_  
_And ever_  
_Who knew_

_Yeah yeah_  
_I'll keep you locked in my head_  
_Until we meet again_  
_Until we_  
_Until we meet again_  
_And I won't forget you my friend_  
_What happened_

_If someone said three years from now_  
_You'd be long gone_  
_I'd stand up and punch them out_  
_Cause they're all wrong and_  
_That last kiss_  
_I'll cherish_  
_Until we meet again_  
_And time makes_  
_It harder_  
_I wish I could remember_  
_But I keep_  
_Your memory_  
_You visit me in my sleep_  
_My darling_  
_Who knew_  
_My darling_  
_My darling_  
_Who knew_  
_My darling_  
_I miss you_  
_My darling_  
_Who knew_  
_Who knew_

_Caroline choked up a little toward the end and sat back in her seat next to Klaus, amongst a couple of people who were also trying not cry their eyes out and some who actually couldn't help but let the tears flow._

_Klaus went up to say the final words about his youngest sister "Rebekah was my youngest sister and I we were close, she often tagged along with the band if we went to a nice country for a concert if it was one she had always wanted to visit. Rebekah had her life right in front of her, she was only young and yet she almost had everything she ever wanted, she was in the early stages of pregnancy ready to settle down with her boyfriend and probably one day future husband. All Rebekah had ever wanted out of life was a white picket fence fairytale, and she was close to get it until it became to good to be true so I hope that my baby sister has everything she has ever wanted wherever she is now."_

_Elena turned to see a single tear leaking it's way down Stefan's eye, when the service was over everyone left to go to the reception which was being held in a near by hotel – It had been arranged for Rebekah's body to get flown back to England and buried in a family plot back in her home town._

_The gang were sat around a table each with a bottle of beer in their hand, Rebekah had always been a fan of dancing Elijah had said so everyone was offered a dance at the reception hall when 'Pink Floyd's, Wish You Were Here' came on._

_Damon and Elena went together followed by Klaus and Caroline, Elijah and Stefan had decided to stay at the table and Jeremy and Bonnie had gone back to their hotel._

_Elena and Damon slow danced quietly for a while before Elena spoke up "you're really pale, maybe you will get your wish of being a vampire" she said referring back to the hospital._

_Damon chuckled "I said I wanted to be a vampire to get super strength not to be super pale."_

_Elena smiled but it didn't quite meet her eyes which Damon did notice but decided to let it go for now "do you feel any different?" Elena asked him._

"_What do you mean?" Damon asked as they continued to dance slowly._

"_I don't wanna be offensive but I mean your body, it's kinda weakened? Like you just seem more tired, doesn't that annoy you?"_

_Damon sighed then shrugged "I haven't really thought about it lately to be honest, I mean yeah you're right in the fact that I seem tired is because I am so god damn tired but I don't know, obviously the fall knocked my brain a bit and made my body go all weird, it's not big deal."_

"_It is a big deal Damon, just don't go wearing yourself out okay?"_

_Damon nodded, "I wont 'Lena." They both leaned in to slowly kiss each other, nothing to heavy but enough to show that the passion was still there._

_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?_

_Meanwhile, Caroline and Klaus were also dancing a little away from Damon and Elena "I'm still going to take you out on a date Caroline" Klaus promised._

"_You don't have to Klaus, this whole thing is a bit much I mean please don't feel obligated to do it just because you sai-."_

_Klaus cut her off by gently cupping her cheek "Caroline, I want to take you out – not because I said so a while ago but because I said so now."_

_Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?_

_Caroline risked a small smile which she couldn't keep in "when do you want to do it?"_

_Klaus smirked "soon love, don't worry."_

_How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here. _

_**Present**_

Elena tiptoed away from the room, careful not to disturb Stefan. Since the funeral Stefan had kept himself to himself, Damon had told everyone to just let him cope silently as it was Stefan's way of dealing with loss. Damon said that he had acted like that when their mother passed away but eventually Stefan had got over it.

When on the way back to her room Elena literally bumped into Damon "what are you sneaking around for?" Damon asked with a glass of water in one hand.

"I'm not sneaking around" Elena defended.

"Really? Because when we were younger and you used to sneak downstairs for chocolate whenever I caught you, you always used to play with your hair and try to think of a lie, like you are now."

Elena's hair quickly dropped from her hand "well I wasn't stealing chocolate if that's what your going on about, anyway why are _you _up? Have you taken your meds yet?"

Damon rolled his eyes "just about to do that, and don't change the subject."

"Fine, I was checking on Stefan, I wanted to make sure that he was still okay."

"He's fine Elena I promise, he just needs time but you on the other hand are out of time, we need to talk."

Elena took on a confused look "what?"

"Come on, let's go and I'll explain."

Damon led them both back to her room until they were both sat on the bed "so, you gonna tell me what's bugging you?"

"Damon I don't know what you mean."

"Elena, ever since the accident you've lost a little bit of hearing temporarily and I know that you're not coping well with it, and I know that because I know _you_."

Elena sighed "It doesn't really matter I mean I'm not a real artist."

Damon shook his head "yes it does matter Elena, it matters to me and it matters to you – I know that you can sing and I know that you can sing well and as a musician I can tell you that losing the ability to hear is one of the worst things that can happen."

"I don't know Damon, nobody knows that I can sing it just doesn't seem necessary to make a big deal out if it."

Damon leaned over and cupped he cheek "Elena, your hearing will come back and you will be able to produce the most amazing songs anyone will have heard because your voice is that of an Angel's."

Elena blushed, "stop focusing so much on me, what about you? Damon, do you want me to tell you who Rose and Katherine were?"

Damon looked down then back up "I don't think they had a happy impact on my life, so right now I don't think it's important that I know."

Elena nodded "it's not a nice story so I guess your right, maybe I'll tell you one day."

"Maybe" Damon agreed and they just sat looking at each other, "Elena, close your eyes."

Elena complied and Damon slowly leaned in until his soft lips met hers, they kissed for a little while innocently until it became more passionate when Damon slipped his tongue to join Elena's. They continued to kiss until Damon slowly pushed Elena down onto the bed, he was hovering above her and Elena leaned up so she could slip her pyjama top off, she had gone bra-less and Damon kissed down her neck until he got to her breasts where he slowly lapped at one nipple causing Elena to let out a small moan, he moved onto the other one giving them both attention then slipped his own shirt off. Elena pushed her pyjama shorts down so she was completely naked, Damon kissed down her stomach leaving small wet patches before kissing back up her neck, he slipped two fingers into her wet heat and began slowly pumping "are you sure you want to do this?" Damon whispered into her ear as he continued to scissor his fingers in and out slowly.

"Definitely" Elena said as she arched her back, Damon continued to stretch her out and added a third finger "Damon" Elena moaned.

Damon just smirked and continued to pump his fingers "are you gonna cum for me Elena?"

Elena moaned "fuck, yes Damon don't stop."

Damon could feel her slick juices running down his hand and increased the speed he was going at just as Elena cried out her orgasm "oh my god, Damon!"

As she was slowly coming down from her high Damon slipped his trousers off "do you have protection?"

"I'm on the pill" she said as she wrapped her legs around his torso but also making a mental note to explore Damon's body and every contour.

Damon nodded and slowly began to push the tip of his cock into Elena's opening, they both moaned simultaneously as Damon pushed all the way in, he let Elena adjust for a few seconds when she started to roll her hips "move Damon, please."

Damon complied and started to pump his hips into hers at a faster pace, Elena leaned up and connected her lips to Damon's both of them kissing in a set rhythm as his thrusts picked up. Elena moved her lips onto Damon's neck until she found his pressure spot and began to suck it into her mouth "Elena" Damon moaned as he picked up his pace rapidly and practically started to pound into her.

Elena couldn't hold back the gasps or moans that were leaving her lips as Damon picked up the pace, when Damon reached his hand down and began to massage her clit Elena couldn't take it anymore "Damon, I'm gonna cum."

"Let go then, come on baby, cum for me" Damon urged as he tried to hold off his release until Elena had came.

"Damon!" Elena cried out as she found her release and Damon followed not long after, they stayed wrapped around each other until Damon sat up and cursed.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"I need to take my meds" he said as he reached over for his water and downed about six different tablets.

He led back down next to Elena and she sighed as she felt his forehead "Damon, you should've taken them before we did that."

Damon pulled Elena down next to him, "yeah, but it was worth it."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE  
Klaus and Caroline had decided to ditch everyone at the house and finally have their date, Klaus had paid for them to eat an expensive restaurant in the middle of New Orleans.

"So when are you thinking of leaving here?" Caroline asked Klaus as she ate her pasta.

Klaus shrugged "soon, but because the tour is cancelled I don't know where we're going to go."

"Go back to Mystic Falls" Caroline suggested "I'm flying back tomorrow, you should just get everyone and come back home."

Klaus chuckled "yeah maybe, I guess we'll have to see I mean Elijah and I were thinking of going back home to be honest, you know our real home in England."

"You can't go back to England! I mean, honestly what is there in England for you that there isn't in Mystic Falls?"

Klaus took a second to think for a moment "you're probably right but I guess we'll have to see huh?"

Caroline nodded, after a half hour more of banter Klaus signalled for the check and paid for them both then helped Caroline out of her seat and the pair of them strolled into the street.

They both walked for a while until they got back to the house that they were renting, Caroline had decided to stay with them all in the house instead of renting out a hotel room.

"Well I had a wonderful evening" Caroline said as she stood outside the door to her room.

Klaus smirked, his dimpled showing "I'm going to look into your proposition Caroline about moving back to New Orleans on one condition."

"What's that?"

"A kiss" Klaus said boldly.

Caroline studied Klaus for a minute then began to nod, but before she could even finish nodding Klaus leaned in and planted a gentle kiss to her lips, it was innocent and ended to quick for either of their liking.

He cupped her cheek and began to stroke her hair with his other hand as he whispered "the only thing keeping together about Rebekah right now is you, I've known you for so many years and I don't know why I didn't bother to talk to you before."

He slowly leaned out and gave her a peck on the cheek before walking toward his room leaving Caroline standing there with a stupid smile on her face.

**A/N: So I think for once that was a happy ending to a chapter, wouldn't you agree? Just a few more chapters now guys, not sure how many but I can't believe that I've already wrote 19! That's so awesome;) Don't forget to review but no hate however mild criticism isn't frowned upon, when I finish this story or my other DE one depending on which one I finish first I will probably start a new one so you can give me some ideas or PM me on something you'd like to see either as a scene in a story or a request for a one-shot:)**

**Songs: Behind Blue Eyes by The Who, Who Knew by Pink &amp; Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd**


	20. Everything that I've remembered

**Chapter twenty – Everything That I've Remembered**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**A/N: Grab a box of tissues guys because this is going to be an emotional one, this chapter features mostly flashbacks and one part relating to suicide so just a heads up if that is a trigger. This is gonna be a roller-coaster chapter but I think that the tears will be a mix of relief and I don't know, what are those tears called when something has a bit of every emotion in? Hahaha! In every flashback there will also be a song so this is definitely a musical chapter! Also if anyone is interested I have done two new one-shots, one is Bamon and the other is Delena and they both have the 'T' rating. The Delena one was requested by 'Sorrybout'ya' who chose the theme in aid of being my 100th viewer on this fic so check them out if you like!**

**Oh yeah just an update on life I guess, I watched the new Avengers movie (Age of Ultron) and it was so frickin good, I'm hoping to see it again soon – I kinda missed Loki but I didn't expect him to be in to be honest, anyway – enjoy!**

**Oh and P.S I don't know if I ever made it clear but I'll just re-cap that Elena and Damon have a five year age gap and that Damon stopped hanging around with Elena when he was 17 (which I mentioned in one of my first chapters) so I can't really write in any sort of romantic chemistry considering Elena will be 12 or younger haha!**

**~~DE~~**

It was the morning after Damon and Elena had finally slept together, Elena awoke with her head on Damon's naked chest her hair was sprawled across his muscled torso in thick brown wisps. She looked up to his sleeping face and thought that he looked so peaceful, maybe even a little younger – like a young boy again. She reached up to brush out a couple of raven locks of his own that were stuck to his forehead, Elena still felt concerned about Damon's health and seeing him lying there so peacefully made her want to cherish the moment for as long as she could.

Damon suddenly stirred and without opening his eyes began to speak in a husky morning voice "staring is rude, Elena."

Elena smirked "you look peaceful when you are asleep, but then again that could be just because you aren't talking."

Damon opened his eyes "it's too early to be sassing me Gilbert."

Elena giggled sweetly, "seeing you lying there made me want to take a picture..-"

"You better not have" he said cutting her suddenly more alert than he was a few minutes ago.

"Well I didn't, but it did remind me that I have something that I wanted to show you ages ago but alas drama ensued" she said as she began to leave the bed.

Damon hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her back "where do you think you and your sexy butt are going?"

"Damon, I need to get to my bag" she said as she wriggled out of his grasp with the sheets wrapped around herself.

Damon reluctantly let her go and she went to her bag, after rummaging around for a few minutes she finally pulled out what looked like a scrap book.

Elena returned to the bed and by now Damon was once again sitting up, she jumped in so that she was sat next to him and Damon thought that she looked like a Greek Goddess with the white sheets draped over her torso in a certain fashion.

"What's that?"

"Well, you remember that polaroid camera that my dad gave me?"

"Wow that was some time ago, yeah I remember, and we used to take pictures with it loads" Damon said smiling a little.

"Well I kept most of those pictures and I made a scrap book out of them, here look" Elena handed Damon the scrap book as she wriggled her way in next to him again.

Damon opened the first page and was already feeling overwhelmed by the memories washing by "Jesus Elena, this really does take me back" he said chuckling as he scanned the photo's carefully.

Elena giggled "that's because you're old."

"What did I tell you about sass?" He joked as he continued to flip the pages, there was so many memories that Damon could see in just a couple of photographs.

Damon flicked to a photo of Bonnie and Caroline on a stage full of lights "when was this?"

"It was Bonnie and Caroline's first gig, it was when they first got recognised."

_April 15th 2007_

"_Elena, you can do an act too come on please you're great at singing!" Caroline was practically begging her friend to perform an act in the state talent show ._

"_No Care, I think I'll just let you and Bonnie into the lime light on this one don't worry you'll do great."_

_Sweat was covering Bonnie's palms, she could see how busy it was out in the crowd and started to feel a little nervous now herself "I think I might throw up."_

_Caroline turned to look at Bonnie "seriously? Come on! This is going to be a great experience, let's live in the in the now and just go for it!"_

"_Caroline and Bonnie in their act – Silver Spectrum!"_

_Caroline took a deep breath and smiled whilst Bonnie visibly shivered "good luck girls" Elena praised as they stepped out onto the stage._

_The crowd must have been of about two thousand and Bonnie thought she was about to throw up, Caroline on the other hand couldn't wait to begin and as the music started she let it consume her._

_**I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong  
To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"  
If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear  
Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here**_

_**I live for the applause, applause, applause**_  
_**I live for the applause-plause**_  
_**Live for the applause-plause**_  
_**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me**_  
_**The applause, applause, applause**_

_**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)**_  
_**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**_  
_**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)**_  
_**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**_

_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**_  
_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**_  
_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**_  
_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**_

_**I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"**_  
_**I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read**_  
_**One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me**_  
_**Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me**_

_**I live for the applause, applause, applause**_  
_**I live for the applause-plause**_  
_**Live for the applause-plause**_  
_**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me**_  
_**The applause, applause, applause**_

_**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)**_  
_**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**_  
_**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)**_  
_**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**_

_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**_  
_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**_  
_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**_  
_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**_

_**Touch, touch  
Touch, touch now  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
Ooh-ooh**_

_**I live for the applause, applause, applause**_  
_**I live for the applause-plause**_  
_**Live for the applause-plause**_  
_**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me.**_  
_**The applause, applause, applause**_

_**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)**_  
_**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**_  
_**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)**_  
_**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**_

_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**_  
_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**_  
_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**_  
_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**_

_**A-R-T-P-O-P**_

_A man was looking on in the audience with a smug smile on his face, his name was Carl Du'mont and he knew that he was going to make these two super stars._

Present

"Do you ever think that if you had gone up on that stage that you would have become famous like them?"

Elena sighed "maybe, but it's not exactly like my confidence is sky high and that I'm always living in the past and regretting it, sure I do think about it but then Bonnie and Caroline might now have been noticed and then that wouldn't have been fair."

Damon shook his head "it's not too late if you want to give fame a try."

Elena smiled "that's sweet but I think I'm pretty happy where I am right now."

Damon returned her smile with his own then continued to flick through as landed on a picture of them both covered in head to toe with snow "1998? What were we, teenagers then?"

Elena laughed "that was a good day, it was boxing day."

_December 26th 1998_

"_Elena Gilbert, you can run but you can't hide!" Damon shouted as he bounced through the snow trying to find Elena who was running as fast as she could._

"_Gotta keep up Salvatore!" She shouted back as she tried to gather a big heap of snow to throw at him._

_Damon smirked to himself as he watched her jump behind some trees to hide herself from him, Damon snuck around the back of the tree so that she wouldn't see him. Elena peeked out when to see where he was then leaned out a little more when she couldn't see any trace of him, confused she walked out a little more giving him the perfect opportunity to pelt her with snow. _

_Damon jumped out which made Elena jump and caused her to scream as Damon ruthlessly covered her with snow "who's gotta keep up now?" He taunted to her laughing as she struggled in the deep snow._

_Elena huffed and pulled Damon's leg causing him to lose his balance and fall on top of her which made them both erupt with laughter._

_There was an obvious connection between the two teens and yet neither of them could decipher what that crackle of tension was, after a couple more minutes of just laying there Damon offered his hand to Elena and they both stood up "hot chocolate?" She offered._

_Damon smirked and raised his eyebrow "depends if I get to see Jeremy or not."_

_Elena punched his arm playfully "coming out of the closet are we?"_

"_You wish" he taunted as he slung his arm casually over her shoulder._

_They walked towards the Gilbert house together and the minute they stepped onto the porch the unmistakable sound of the song 'Little Lies' by Fleetwood Mac was blaring through the window "looks like your mum's home huh?" Damon commented as Elena pushed the door open._

_She had a smile on her face "my mum loves Stevie Nicks" she said as they both made their way into the kitchen._

_**If I could turn the page  
In time then I'd rearrange just a day or two  
Close my, close my, close my eyes  
But I couldn't find a way  
So I'll settle for one day to believe in you  
Tell me, tell me, tell me lies  
Tell me lies**_

_Damon was watching Elena prepare the hot chocolate's and couldn't help himself from letting his mind stray to a dark place, he was newly turned seventeen and Elena was twelve. The guys at school were starting to make fun of him for hanging out with a girl so young, not that he cared what those shit heads really thought but it was bugging him with how young Elena was and yet he could stab himself for thinking this but he did see her as maybe more than just a sister._

_**Tell me sweet little lies  
(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)  
Oh, no, no you can't disguise  
(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)  
Tell me lies  
Tell me sweet little lies  
Although I'm not making plans  
I hope that you understand there's a reason why  
Close your, close your, close your eyes  
No more broken hearts  
We're better off apart let's give it a try  
Tell me, tell me, tell me lies  
Tell me lies  
Tell me sweet little lies  
(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)  
Oh, no, no you can't disguise  
(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)  
Tell me lies  
Tell me sweet little lies  
If I could turn the page  
In time then I'd rearrange just a day or two  
Close my, close my, close my eyes  
But I couldn't find a way  
So I'll settle for one day to believe in you  
Tell me, tell me, tell me lies  
Tell me lies  
Tell me sweet little lies  
(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)  
Oh, no, no you can't disguise  
(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)  
Tell me lies  
Tell me sweet little lies  
(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)  
Oh, no, no you can't disguise  
(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)  
Tell me lies  
Tell me sweet little lies  
(Tell me, tell me lies) **_

Present

"Those were the good days" Damon said smiling a little, he turned to see Elena with what looked like a forced smile on her face "didn't you enjoy those times Elena?"

"Yeah I did, it's just that's the last year that you and I were really friends for" she said honestly, not seeing the point in lying.

Damon nodded his head "I'm sorry about the way that I treated you after that Elena, I was a stupid teen and to be honest I didn't really know what I wanted."

Elena put her hand over Damon's "at the time our age difference seemed massive and I suppose it would seem weird you hanging out with a twelve year old – I'm just lucky that we stayed friend's at all to be honest."

Damon pulled Elena into his side "I will admit that it was difficult but I shouldn't have left our reunion for this long."

Elena was thinking about the times that Damon wasn't there when she felt that she really did need him, she could remember one night in 2006 when she almost lost it all "sometimes I really did miss you Damon."

"I know, and I'm sorry baby" Damon said true fully.

_August 12th 2006_

"_How the hell did I get here?" Elena asked herself out loud as she sat down in her apartment, tears streaming down her face and a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels by her left side, clutched in her palm._

_It was the anniversary of her parent's death "August 12th 2000, R.I.P Mr and Mrs Gilbert, R.I.P Mrs Salvatore" she said again as she raised the bottle in a clumsy fashion spilling a few drips then taking a long sip._

_Elena closed her eyes that were stinging from the running mascara and let out a sob "Jesus Christ Damon, why aren't you here? I needed you God dammit! Everyone has left me, I have nothing and now you're out becoming a pop star and you've left me with a broken heart like everyone else!"_

_She cried out louder and took another drink, her body was hunched up against her dresser "I don't know where my brother is and my best friend's have no idea what today is, they always forget but you, you never forgot and yet where are you?!"_

_Elena sniffled and took another drink "but it doesn't matter anymore because after this I will be forever numb!" She called out saluting nothing._

_Hallelujah was playing softly in the background on an old stereo._

_**Well I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music do you  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**_

_She looked up at the stereo and saw the awaiting bottle of pills that she had been to take on this day, they were depressants – strong ones prescribed to herself when she first started cutting._

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...**_

_She reached up and grabbed the bottle of pills, as she sat back down the dusty coloured carpet she looked down at her sleeveless arms, fresh wounds were shining brightly from where she had started cutting just a few weeks before._

_**Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight over through ya  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**_

_She had already gone on six years without them, and now she wouldn't have to go on a minute more. Her brother was allowed to cope with drugs at the time and all he got was attention not that he wanted it, and what did Elena get? 'How's your brother doing? Poor boy! You must be so strong.'_

**_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._**

**_Baby I've been here before_**  
**_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)_**  
**_I used to live alone before I knew ya_**  
**_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_**  
**_And love is not a victory march_**  
**_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_**

**_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._**

_But she wasn't strong, she was only weak and alone – and this was the only way to solve the problem. Elena popped open the cap on the orange tub and tipped the pills out onto her hand, a couple landing on the floor._

_**There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do ya  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**_

**_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._**

_Elena took the first pill with a swig of the Jack Daniels easily enough, then she took the second without even batting an eyelid. She took down an extra gulp then drank down another pill then another, she held the fifth in her hand and just in her eye line was a picture it had her family and Salvatore's – all at a founder's ball._

_**Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

"_What are you looking at!?" She screamed at the picture, she tried to take the fifth pill and found that she couldn't. She threw the bottle across the room shattering it into pieces and let out a painful cry "how did I get here?"_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah **_

Present

Elena shuddered, she had vowed to never go there again "you know that we have to get up soon right? So how everyone is doing, see how _Stefan _is doing" she reminded him.

Damon nodded "we can't dwell on the past and Stefan knows that, he'll be okay Elena – he's been through a lot and we can't expect him to get up and start doing back flips right now but he'll be okay."

Elena turned to look at him "I trust that you know best, but I also need you to care for yourself Damon because your health is pretty shitty itself."

Damon chuckled "I think that we can agree that none of us are exactly doing back flips huh?"

Elena smiled "come on you idiot, let's get up stuff to do and whatever!"

Damon pulled her in for a quick kiss "I love you Elena."

"I love you too Damon" she said against his lips sweetly.

_October 21st 2009_

_**Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence**_

_Stefan was practising his vocals for the band, although he wasn't front man it didn't mean that he didn't like to warm up a little every now and then. He was strumming along on his guitar and wasn't aware of Rebekah peeping in through the crack of the door._

_**In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence.**_

_Rebekah was listening fascinated, although she had heard the band plenty of times because her brothers were after in it she had never heard Stefan Salvatore sing before. She marvelled at the beauty of his voice and his soft strums._

_**And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more.  
People talking without speaking,  
People hearing without listening,  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence.**_

_Rebekah wasn't quite so sure about what was compelling her to listen, she was in the Salvatore house because her brother Nik had wanted to talk to Damon about some things to do with the band. She wasn't even supposed to be upstairs, she had been looking for a glass of water and went to get one from downstairs but then realised that she had left her cup upstairs from before and her OCD wouldn't let her get a new one._

_**"Fools," said I, "You do not know –  
Silence like a cancer grows.  
Hear my words that I might teach you.  
Take my arms that I might reach you."  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence**_

_Oh how she had accidentally stumbled across the path of an angel, it saddened her that when Nik was done conversing with his friend that she would have to fly back to England, Rebekah had met Stefan before she liked him – even more so now._

_**And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made.  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming.  
And the sign said, The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls  
And whispered in the sound of silence.**_

_Rebekah couldn't wait until Nik was famous enough to have world tours, because she couldn't feel more blessed to have stumbled upon this unknown talent._

**A/N: Ahh oh my God, I know it's been like over a month! My excuse; my laptop broke and I had to get a new charger so I sincerely apologise to anybody who was desperately waiting. So no other characters really in this chapter, I suppose I just wanted to give you guys a break from the drama that Katherine had caused so yeah I suppose this chapter was pretty much a filler but I enjoyed writing it and did anyone tear up in the Elena bit? Maybe even the last bit with Rebekah? If you listen to the songs trust me, you won't know what to think haha!**

**Songs; Applause by Lady Gaga, Little Lies by Fleetwood Mac, Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen &amp; The Sound Of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel.**


	21. Holding on and Letting go

**Chapter twenty one – Holding on and Letting go**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N: So I'm gonna try and wrap this up soon because I feel like it's dragging on a little, also due to the fact that I haven't updated in months haha, so enjoy this chapter and review I guess if anyone is still there?**

**~~DE~~**

It had been a few weeks since Elena and Damon had finally slept together, and although a great tragedy had taken place a couple of months ago people were finally trying to move on. Stefan was recovering the slowest mentally out of everyone and Damon was trying to help get his brother through it, deep down everyone knew that it would take time for Stefan to overcome such a tragedy but no one expected any less.

Everyone in general was beginning to heal physically and slowly, internally also. Elena's hearing had almost healed as did everyone else with broken and sprained bones, Damon was still struggling with his respiration but he'd live.

Caroline was still confused as to what Klaus's intentions were, he seemed pretty keen to have her but Caroline wasn't sure if she was ready to look more into it or to continue playing the game. "So, what's next on the a gender then?" Elena questioned Damon as they walking through town "I mean the tour is over so.." She trailed off.

Damon smiled, holding her hand as they walked "I guess we can go back to Mystic Falls, go back home, take a break from all the TV drama" he said jokingly. Elena nodded her head "I know what Stefan went through was something big and something only time can heal but I overheard a voice message he got the other day from his woman."

"He hasn't mentioned anything about it, did you catch a name?" He asked whilst shrugging.

"Honoria? I think, something like that, he sounded like Honour you know an old fashioned name" she said chuckling a little bit.

Damon smiled "well if he's happy then I guess we should leave him too it, so long as Honoria isn't some kind of OAP with an ancient name like that."

"Damon!" Elena scalded "you don't even know the woman and you're already being a dick."

"Language Elena, such beauty's like you shouldn't be using such profanities." Elena just rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him, effectively wiping the smirk straight from his face.

* * *

Caroline had arrived back in Mystic Falls from New Orleans a few weeks ago, she still didn't really know where she stood with Klaus but she did know that she felt something for him that wasn't there a year ago. Damon, Elena and Stefan had stayed in New Orleans but Caroline needed to come back and see her mother whom was ill, in honesty she didn't really know where the Mikaelson's where and the last time she had spoken to Klaus he had mentioned about going back to England, so when he appeared on her doorstep on a Sunday morning, herself in a pair of Pj's and ruffled hair after only getting up to answer the door, she was surprised to say the least.

"Hello love, I was in the neighbour hood and thought that I would just drop by" he said with a smirk.

Caroline's mouth gaped open then closed as she studied him in her doorway "what are you doing here?"

"I told you when we were in New Orleans that I was thinking of coming back home."

"Yes, but you said England, you said that yourself and Elijah we're considering going back to England."

"But then I propositioned you, I asked you for a kiss love and you didn't fail to deliver, are you not pleased that I'm here, you did after all beg me to stay" he said still smirking.

Caroline rolled her eyes "I didn't _beg _you too stay, I just thought that it would be a bit of pity if you went away to another country."

Klaus laughed at her stubbornness "well, I'm here now so, aren't you going to invite me in?"

Caroline tried to hide her smile but failed, as after all she was pleased that Klaus hadn't decided to skip countries "sure, come on in."

After setting out some tea (because that's what Brits liked of course) Caroline sat beside Klaus with a warming mug in her hands "where is Elijah then? Is he here with you?"

Klaus shook his head "he's not here but he hasn't gone back to England, he stayed in New Orleans, something about an old acquaintance being there that he wanted to see" Klaus said with a small smirk.

Caroline shrugged whilst taking a sip of her tea "maybe now that the band is going on a break he wants to look for something for himself."

"Probably, but that's my big brother, maybe he does deserve a little pleasure every now and then – if you get what I mean" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Caroline put her mug down and playfully hit Klaus "who says that this acquaintance is even an woman?"

Klaus held up his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture "If Elijah has a preference than I'm not one to judge, however I might just know that this particular person is indeed a woman."

"How do you know that?"

"Well lets just say that we may or may not have had a one-night fling."

Caroline grimaced "why would your brother be interested in one of your former one-night stands?"

Klaus shrugged "why would you have invited me in if you didn't have an interest in me?"

Caroline snorted "I'd let the mail man in for five minutes if it was bad weather outside, doesn't mean I would have fallen in love with him."

"Well, I didn't say anything about love, _love_."

Caroline blushed "yeah I know but-."

Klaus cut her off "Caroline it doesn't matter, when we were in New Orleans I meant what I said about you taking my mind off Rebekah, I'm not in England right now because if I go back to England all I think about is Rebekah, and if I stay in New Orleans all I think about is Katherine _and_ Rebekah but if I stay here, in Mystic Falls - all I think about is you," he said as he cupped her cheek lightly.

She didn't really know what to say, I mean how do you respond to that? She just looked up, her blue eyes clashing with his "I'm so sorry about what happened to Rebekah."

"I know you are love, we all are, but right now I don't want to think of the tragedy's that I have endured during my life, I want to think of the miracles" he slowly leaned in and laced his soft lips upon hers, tasting the mix of toothpaste and camomile tea as she allowed him to slip his tongue past the barriers of her smooth lips. They kissed for a while, softly then more insistent but not too demanding, they made out for what seemed like hours before Klaus finally pulled away "well sweetheart, I see that my touching speech seemed to warm your heart a little."

Caroline blushed a little "I think it just made my heart realise that you do have one."

* * *

Stefan sat nervously in the hotel parlour when Damon and Elena walked in "hey Stef, what you so nervous about?" Damon chided as he walked past Elena toward the bourbon tray.

Elena sat next to Stefan on the sofa "none of your business Damon, go away."

"Don't get so bitter bro, you wouldn't be getting the sweaty palm – jitters because you were about to go on a date would you?"

At that Stefan looked up "what makes you say that?"

"The pretty girl sitting in the foyer" Damon said pointing to the entry way as he poured himself a bourbon.

Stefan suddenly stood "what, really?"

"Pfft, no – so this girls name Honoria by any chance?"

"Damon I don-."

"Stefan" Elena said interrupting him "you shouldn't be so nervous, this is what Rebekah would want."

Stefan shook his head "no it's not a date, not really for me it's too soon, it's just a friend date, if you get what I mean?"

Elena nodded her head but Damon spoke first "so it's kinda like the slowest relationship in the world then?"

"Damon-" Elena began to scald before a voice called into the parlour.

"Hello? Stefan" a woman said peering in, she had long brown hair which was tied up in a braided bun on the top of her head, she was wearing what appeared to be a long red dress but you couldn't really see because she was wearing a black long velvet coat over with a fluffy hood and sleeves, she had bright red lipstick and a hat that could only be described as the one that _Audrey Hepburn _had worn in _My Fair Lady. _To both Elena and Damon she looked to be someone of a rich nature who had just walked out of 1920, at first impressions she looked very classy and not at all Stefan's type Damon thought, but she did look familiar.

"Honoria, uh hi! We'll leave just as soon as I grab my coat" Stefan said as he quickly scurried out of the room, not before giving Damon a quick death stare.

"Hi Honoria, nice to meet you I'm Elena and this is Damon" Elena said as she extended her hand to the woman who warmly shook it.

"Yes I know, I tended to you both at the hospital a few months back, but mostly to Stefan, that's how we know each other."

Damon clicked his fingers "yeah I knew I recognised you, nurse Fell right?"

"Yes, I mostly stayed with Stefan though however I did wonder if either of you would remember me."

Elena nodded her head as Stefan walked in "sorry about that, shall we go?"

"Yeah sure, well I'll see you all later" Honoria said as herself and Stefan both exited the room.

"Can't say it's not nice to see him with a different facial expression since it's been the same these past few months, even if it is just a bitch face at you" Elena commented.

Damon rolled his eyes "keep it up Missy and you'll find yourself getting punished" he said as he finished off the bourbon.

Elena smirked "and who says I wouldn't want that."

Damon raised his eyebrows "back sassing me, tut tut – I think that deserves a spanking" he said as he scooped her up bridal style.

* * *

Damon hung up the phone on Alaric and cracked his knuckles as he walked through the seats on the private jet toward Elena, "so I just got off the phone with Alaric and I've got something prepared for us when we get back to Mystic Falls."

Elena raised an eyebrow "and what would that be?"

Damon clicked his tongue "so you can't be mad, but Alaric's got some people waiting for us at the Salvatore house at around about seven tonight to listen to you sing.."

"Damon! I did not agree to anything of the sort, call Alaric back and tell him to cancel now!"

"No Elena listen, it's not anything major and it's not like they're gonna make you into a celebrity especially with what has just happened but I think that this would really help you to build your confidence."

"Damon, I don't know-."

"Look 'Lena, I would do this with you but I can't because my lungs are still winded or whatever so I can't sing yet but I want you to be able to see what the good side of music is about."

"Why did you have to bring up the fucking collapsed lung bullshit, trying to buy me with sympathy, dick move Damon."

Damon smirked "it's my dying wish."

"You're not dying, drama queen" she said punching him,

"So will you do it? Come on, I know it's nerve wrecking believe me but I believe in you Elena."

She sighed "okay, I'll do it, I mean I'll try for you Damon, but don't blame me if I choke up because of you."

Damon chuckled before kissing her lightly "don't worry I won't."

* * *

When they got back to Mystic Falls, just before seven Alaric had informed them that the people were on their way "gosh Elena, stop pacing your making me nervous" Damon commented as he took a couple of his meds.

"You should be, I feel like I'm about to be on _American Idol _or whatever" she said as she began to ruffle through the unpacked suitcases.

"What are you looking for now woman?" Damon asked, sounding a bit winded.

"This" she said as she tossed him in an inhaler "talking about me making you nervous when your doing the exact same to me, trying to grasp some oxygen to breathe."

Damon rolled his eyes as he caught the inhaler and began to shake it "don't worry about me, just calm down and there might be a prize in it for you later" he said smirking suggestively.

Elena gave him a bitch face "don't be promising sexy time when you can barely breathe" she said as he began to take puffs in-between chuckling.

Just then the door swung open and Alaric walked in calling out with four more sets of footprints behind him "Damon, Elena?"

"In here" Elena called back as she kicked the suitcase to the side, in an attempt to make the room look a little tidier.

"Hey guys, this is Nadia Petrova and Wes Maxfield they work in the same industry that I do, and they're looking for new apprentices."

"Hello" Elena said as she shook both of their hands.

"Damon Salvatore" Damon addressed from the sofa behind them,"I would shake your hands but I'm but I'm just having a breather."

Nadia and Wes both nodded their heads as Nadia spoke in a thick Bulgarian accent "Elena, we are here because Alaric had informed us that you have a hidden talent on which you wouldn't mind sharing with us."

"We are aware of all of your friends musical talents and had heard wind that you were a talented piano player and singer so when Alaric and Damon told us that you would perform we were indeed curious" Wes continued on.

Elena nodded her head "well that is true however, I am not really seeking any fame."

"Yes we understand, we would just like to know if you are indeed talented so that we can give you an agent if you do choose to want to perform at any venues" Nadia answered.

"Okay, well I guess we should go upstairs to the room with the piano then" Elena said as she lead them up the stairs.

Alaric stayed behind with Damon "what's got you all old-man like?"

Damon rolled his eyes "can it, you're older than me. It's because we were on a long flight, I'm not or well I wasn't supposed to travel for a couple more days."

"Damon, and you couldn't wait a few more days" Alaric said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not gonna die, just need your help up the stairs" Damon said as he stood up.

"Come on then" Alaric said as he picked up the inhaler "deep breaths grandpa."

"Just don't tell Elena" Damon warned.

"I won't just come on."

When Alaric and Damon got to the room Nadia and Wes were sat at the desk as Elena arranged herself at the piano, Damon walked up to Elena and gave her a kiss on the forehead as he whispered in her ear "you can do this."

Elena smiled and extended her fingers over the keys _well here goes nothing _she thought to herself.

_Couldn't relax, couldn't sit back and let the sun _

_light in my lap, I sang a hymn to be bring me peace _

_and then it came, a melody _

_It felt so sweet, It felt so strong, it made me feel like I belonged_

_and all the sadness inside me, melted away like I was free_

_I found what I've been looking for in myself _

_found a life worth living for someone else_

_never thought that I could be, I could be happy_

_happy_

_don't go out, much at all, I've never been the type to call_

_I've realised to be happy maybe I need a little company_

_so now you know, you know it all, that I've been des-desperately alone_

_I haven't found the one for me, but I believe in divinity _

_I found what I've been looking for in myself _

_found a life worth living for someone else_

_never thought that I could be, I could be happy_

_happy_

_I believe (I believe) in possibility I believe (I believe someone's watching over me)_

_and finally (finally) I have found a way to be happy (happy)_

_from the concrete to the coast, I was looking for a holy ghost_

_like the land joining the sea, happiness it followed me_

_I believe (I believe) in possibility I believe (I believe someone's watching over me)_

_and finally (finally) I have found a way to be happy, happy_

_happy._

Damon smiled after Elena had finished, knowing that she must have been nervous, suddenly Nadia and Wes both stood up clapping as they gave Elena a standing ovation "congratulations Miss Gilbert, you have yourself on our call list, by the end of the month we will have assigned you an agent whom you will have a meeting with then it's up to you when you want to hit the spotlight" Wes said as himself and Nadia began to make their way to the door.

"Ric could you show them out please? And thank you both for coming" Damon said as Alaric led the way downstairs.

"Congratulations Elena, you did it!" Damon applauded as he stood up and hugged her tight.

Elena smiled and hugged him back.

"Not gonna lie I felt really nervous but once I got into it I realised that it was something that I really wanted to do" she said as she pulled out of the hug.

"Well I'm glad, it's looks like everything is finally turning up for all of us" he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Elena reciprocated the kiss, they kissed for a while but eventually Damon had to pull back "what is going on with you today?"

Damon just shrugged "just been a busy day you know?"

Suddenly Elena scowled "Damon Salvatore! I _knew _you weren't supposed to be travelling, now look what you've gone and done to yourself!"

"I'm fine Elena, just give it a minute and it will wear off, then we can get back to where we left off."

"No way, you can barely hold a kiss let alone anything more, maybe that will teach you for defying the doctors orders."

Damon winced "come on 'Lena, I did it for you."

"No can do, you are ill and in no state for sexual activities, bed whilst I finish unpacking."

"Elena-."

"Nope" she continued to cut him off "bed now or I won't be joining you."

Damon smirked "sure thing Miss Gilbert" he said as if he were a naughty school boy being scalded. Elena smiled to herself as he headed to the bedroom and she made her way downstairs to the suitcases, tomorrow she would call Jer, Bonnie and Caroline to let them all know that she was safe and home, despite recent events things were really looking up she guessed.

**A/N: Okay so yes it has definitely been months and honestly there is no excuse, I just had a really bad writers block and honestly I've kinda moved on from Delena but fear not as I'm trying to get back into it by reading Delena fanfictions again so like I promised at the beginning I'm not abandoning this or my other fic, so if any one is still reading after my long break I hope you enjoy this chapter as the next one is the epilogue, but my other fic is long from finished so do not worry, I'm not quite done yet.**

**Songs; Happy by Marina and the Diamonds**


	22. In what we Deserve

**Chapter twenty two – Epilogue; In what we deserve**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N:So here is the last chapter of _Insecure Talent, _I had no idea that it would last 22 chapters and I can honestly say that I'm proud of myself and all of you for reviewing and keeping up with this, it's been a great journey and I hope you enjoy this epilogue and continue to read my other ones and any others I may write in the future.**

**~~DE~~**

The spotlight was shining down on her in the selectively dimly lit hall, she was a wearing a floor length silver sparkle slit dress that hugged her curves and outlined her figure. Her long pastel pink finger nails skimmed the pristine white piano keys as she prepared herself for the biggest performance of her life, she had been chosen, selected with only a handful to perform at this amazing venue that could only be a privilege for the finest, she was the opening singing act that would kick off the night, she was the first act performing at the _Oscars. _Elena took a deep breath and swiped her tongue over her minty clean teeth, "hello everybody, I hope you enjoy this evening and I'm gonna kick you all off with a song I released last month, some of you may recognise it some of you may not, nevertheless I hope you enjoy."

_Life is a mystery,  
Everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home_

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_  
_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_  
_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_  
_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing_  
_I have no choice, I hear your voice_  
_Feels like flying_  
_I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling_  
_Out of the sky, I close my eyes_  
_Heaven help me_

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone_  
_I hear you call my name_  
_And it feels like..._

_(Just like a prayer, I'll take you there_  
_It's like a dream to me)_

The room erupted in a round in a round of applause and Elena stood to take a standing ovation, although through the thousands of people in the audience she was scanning the room for just that one person, Damon. Elena's doe eyes sped around the room until they finally landed on crystal blue one's, Damon was stood next his brother Stefan and they were both clapping away with the rest of the crowed.

When the clapping slowed and Elena began to descend off the stage she walked around the back until she saw the little girl whom had been waiting for her since the start, she scooped her up into her arms and gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek "hey there Princess" Elena said to the giggling brown-haired girl.

"Hey mummy" the girl said, kissing Elena back "your singing was great out there, I know you couldn't hear but I was clapping like everyone else!"

Elena chuckled "don't worry Adeline, I heard you" just then Damon came around the back giving both girls a kiss on cheek.

"You girls enjoy that?" Damon asked as he ruffled Adeline's hair.

The girl nodded "mummy was really good, didn't you think daddy?"

Damon also nodded his head "she sure was, anyway – do you guys wanna head out to Caroline's?"

Elena put the four year old on the floor "yeah, I need to ask her something anyway" Elena said as she grabbed the little girl's hand with one hand and Damon's with the other.

"Does that mean we're going to see the baby?!" Adeline asked excitedly.

"Yes, we will but don't forget she is just a baby so you can't act too hyper" Damon warned the girl who tried her best to act calm.

Damon and Elena just exchanged a glance sharing a smirk.

* * *

Caroline opened the front door to her new house to be greeted with the faces of Elena, Damon and Adeline "oh hi, I um didn't expect you guys to be coming over yet" she said a little disorientated and flustered.

"Everything alright Caroline?" Damon asked smirking a little which made Caroline wonder if he knew what she was up to but then again, that damn smirk was always plastered to his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, if you could just wait here for one second-" Caroline didn't even finish her sentence as she quickly shut the door and rushed into the living room "Klaus!" She hissed throwing a pillow at his naked form on the couch.

"I'm assuming it wasn't some bible thumpers then love?" He asked as he used the pillow to temporarily cover himself, even though he was wearing boxers now.

"No, it's Elena and her family so quickly get dressed" she said as she began looking around for panties but with no luck began retreating back to the front door to let Elena, Damon and Adeline in whilst trying to straighten out her sleep shorts.

"Hey sorry about that, just a bit of a mess inside – you can come in now" Caroline said to them as she stepped to the side to allow them inside.

They all piled into the living room and sat down barely five seconds before Adeline asked "where is the baby?"

"Sorry love but she's in bed, she was up all day but you can play with her tomorrow if you want?" Klaus offered as he leaned down to the child's level.

Adeline looked sad but still nodded her head knowing that there was nothing that could be done. Klaus and Caroline had, had a baby about a month ago – a healthy little girl but during the months of Caroline's pregnancy she had been freaking over everything possible to do with pregnancy that her and Klaus hadn't actually discussed any names, so a month later after the little girl was born they were still deciding names although Caroline knew they were gonna have to sign the birth certificate with one soon.

Elena and Damon took a seat on the opposite couch to Klaus and Caroline "so Care I actually came over today because I wanted to ask you something" Elena said as she was fidgeting about with her fingers weaving through themselves.

Caroline leaned forward on her seat, her twisted bra straps falling down her slender shoulders "okay I hope it's something good and not like 'be my kidney donor ' or anything" Caroline said laughing nervously. Klaus rolled his eyes at Caroline's assumption, ever the over-thinker.

"Mummy" Adeline said cutting in as she tugged at Elena's sleeve.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I'm thirsty."

Elena stood to go into the kitchen "I'll be right back" she called to the others as she walked to make Adeline a drink, as soon as Adeline was out of ear shot Damon couldn't help himself.

"We're you two just having sex?" He semi whispered as he tried not grin triumphantly at Caroline's flabbergasted expression. "Because I just saw these, underneath my fiancé's ass" he said flinging some knickers in Caroline's direction, which caused even Klaus to blush.

"More like Caroline was provoking me for a shag even though I insisted that you would be here soon" Klaus said successfully covering up his embarrassment with smugness.

Caroline scoffed "yeah more like- wait, Damon did you just say fiancé?"

Damon soon paled, even more than his naturally porcelain complexion and began to stammer "uh, well Caroline."

"Oh my God, Elena!"Caroline squealed clapping her hands together excitedly as Klaus alternatively clapped his own over his ears.

"The baby is still asleep, sweetheart" he said knowing how Caroline got with these things.

Elena quickly scuffled in with Adeline not far behind "Caroline, something happen, what's wrong?"

Caroline ran at her and quickly squished her into a far too tight hug for someone as petite as Caroline "you're getting married!"

Elena glanced at Damon over Caroline's the biggest glare she could muster as Damon just shrugged helplessly whilst mouthing 'sorry'.

Finally struggling away Elena held a bouncing Caroline at shoulders length "yes I am, and I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honour" Elena finally managed to get out which resulted in more happy squealing from Caroline and bone crushing hugs.

Damon himself couldn't believe that the baby hadn't woken up yet with all of the noise but with one side ward look from Klaus assumed that she was probably used to it.

"Okay well assuming that is yes, we should probably think about going as it is way past Addie's bedtime" Damon said slowing standing to pick up the yawning four year old. Damon was the only one who actually called Adeline Addie, including Elena – Elena said it reminded her too much of _American Horror Story _however Damon loved the abbreviation and was certain that Elena would grow to love it too, which of course she had.

"Yes you should, I have so much to plan – I'm thinking of a June wedding?" Caroline began to ramble out ideas leaving Elena to every know and then squeak out an opinion.

"Caroline, you had a June wedding and Bonnie had an August one – Damon and I were thinking of a winter one, where it might hopefully snow" Elena squeezed in between Caroline's ramblings.

"Yes, yes of course – right you two should be off then it's getting late and I need to start planning already, God so much to do" she mumbled mostly to herself causing pretty much the whole room to role their eyes, Klaus even thought he saw Adeline join in.

The thing about both Caroline and Klaus was that they had very obsessive personality's, luckily for each other's sake they were able to channel that obsession into how they felt about each other Caroline thought she probably had some kind of OCD in her inability to not leave something unfinished which is why at exactly midnight she found herself role playing as a sexy vampire with Klaus in the living room. So far so good the baby hadn't awoken with their music playing softly in the back ground "I still don't understand why you chose this song, I mean if we're being vampires why not '_Vampire Weekend' _or '_The Vamps'_" Klaus asked as Caroline straddled him "Vampires are serial killers also Klaus, besides this song is sexy."

_Serial Killer _By _Lana Del Rey _was playing on the stereo as Caroline began to strategically move her hips to the beat "you've already got me persuaded" Klaus said as he placed his hands on her hips. Caroline was wearing a black and red lace corset along with black fishnet stocking accompanied with little bows and some killer stiletto heals, in the band of her red satin thigh she also had some fake blood tucked away that Klaus didn't know about.

_Wish I may, wish I might  
Find my one true love tonight.  
Do you think that he  
Could be you?  
If I pray really tight,  
Get into a fake bar fight,  
While I'm walking down  
The avenue.  
If I lay really quiet,  
I know that what I do isn't right,  
I can't stop what I  
Love to do.  
So I murder love in the night,  
Watching them fall one by one they fight,  
Do you think you'll  
Love me too, ooh, ooh?_

Caroline swayed to the beat whilst Klaus's lap, she could feel his erection poking through his boxers "you can touch some more if you want to baby" Caroline said leading to Klaus leaning in and latching onto her neck, sucking her sweet silky skin. _Good _thought Caroline, this was exactly where she wanted him, with Klaus distracted Caroline pulled the fake blood from her panties and began to drizzle it on Klaus's shoulder causing him to abruptly pull back.

"What's that" he said trying to look back on his shoulder.

"Fake blood, I mean we are vampires right?" She said smirking and licking her lips and she leaned in to give him a hard kiss, "don't worry, it's cherry flavoured" she added as she licked down to his shoulder.

Klaus shivered and pulled her back up to meet his lips "sweet Caroline, how kinky of you" he said between kisses.

"Well it's been too long since we've had a decent shag."

_Baby, I'm a sociopath,  
Sweet serial killer.  
On the warpath,  
'Cause I love you  
Just a little too much.  
I love you just  
A little too much.  
(Much, much, much).  
You can see me  
Drinking cherry cola,  
Sweet serial killer.  
I left a love note,  
Said you know I love,  
The thrill of the rush.  
You know I love,  
The thrill of the rush.  
(Rush, rush, rush).  
(You send me right to heaven),  
Sweet serial killer,  
(I guess I'll see him over).  
Do it for the thrill of the rush,  
Love you just a little too much, much.  
(You send me right to heaven),  
Sweet serial killer,  
(I guess I'll see him over).  
I love you just a little too much,  
Love you just a little too much, much._

_My black fire's burning bright,_  
_Maybe I'll go out tonight._  
_We can paint the town_  
_In blue._  
_I'm so hot, I ignite,_  
_Dancing in the dark and I shine._  
_Like a light I'm_  
_Luring you._  
_Sneak up on you, really quiet,_  
_Whisper "Am I what your heart desires?"_  
_I could be your_  
_Ingenue._  
_Keep you safe and inspired,_  
_Baby, let your fantasies unwind._  
_We can do what you_  
_Want to do, ooh, ooh._

_Baby, I'm a sociopath,_  
_Sweet serial killer._  
_On the warpath,_  
_'Cause I love you_  
_Just a little too much._  
_I love you just_  
_A little too much._  
_(Much, much, much)._  
_You can see me_  
_Drinking cherry cola,_  
_Sweet serial killer._  
_I left a love note,_  
_Said you know I love,_  
_The thrill of the rush._  
_You know I love,_  
_The thrill of the rush._  
_(Rush, rush, rush)._  
_(You send me right to heaven),_  
_Sweet serial killer,_  
_(I guess I'll see him over)._  
_Do it for the thrill of the rush,_  
_Love you just a little too much, much._  
_(You send me right to heaven),_  
_Sweet serial killer,_  
_(I guess I'll see him over)._  
_I love you just a little too much,_  
_Love you just a little too much, much._  
_(Just have fun), wanna,_  
_Play you like a game boy._  
_(Don't want one), what's,_  
_The thrill of the same toy?_  
_La la, la la la, la la,_  
_La la lie down, down._  
_(Just have fun), wanna,_  
_Play you like a game boy._  
_(Don't want one), what's,_  
_The thrill of the same toy?_  
_La la, la la la, la la,_  
_La la lie down, down, down._  
_Ugh._  
_You can see me_  
_Drinking cherry cola,_  
_Sweet serial killer._  
_I left a love note,_  
_Said you know I love,_  
_The thrill of the rush._  
_You know I love,_  
_The thrill of the rush._  
_(Rush, rush, rush)._  
_(You send me right to heaven),_  
_Sweet serial killer,_  
_(I guess I'll see him over)._  
_Do it for the thrill of the rush,_  
_Love you just a little too much, much._  
_(You send me right to heaven),_  
_Sweet serial killer,_  
_(I guess I'll see him over)._  
_I love you just a little too much,_  
_Love you just a little too much, much._

After the erotic vampire lap dance Klaus quickly grabbed Caroline, flipping her over and onto the couch – the pair of them covered in cherry blood "I think that's enough foreplay for now love" he said as he shucked off his own boxers and proceeded to pull Caroline's thongs down with his teeth.

Caroline began to giggle until he pulled her knickers down which then turned into a moan, he kissed up her chest undoing the corset as he went, Caroline would've thought that he had experience with how easily he was undoing her corset, but that wasn't possible because no body wore corsets anymore. When Klaus reached her lips he finally pushed in, joining them after what had felt like an eternity "fuck Klaus" she moaned, gripping onto his back as he began a faster pace.

"Don't worry I'm getting there" he replied smugly, which of course Caroline expected, so she just pushed back against his thrusts which soon shut him up until Klaus himself couldn't hold back moans of pleasure.

"Shit, ah – I'm gonna cum!" Caroline called at as Klaus reached his fingers down and began to roll circles over her engorged clit.

"Come on sweetheart, just let go – shit – fuck, come on squeeze me with your walls and – ahh cover my cock in your sweet juices" with Klaus whispering scandalous thoughts into Caroline's ear she couldn't hold on for much longer finally releasing her orgasm with Klaus letting go after three more thrusts.

After laying there for a good five minutes they finally pulled away from each other, with her head lay on Klaus' shoulder Caroline spoke sleepily, "what about Billie" she mumbled tiredly.

"What about Billie?" Klaus repeated confused as he trailed his fingertips lightly over Caroline's shoulders.

"For the baby's name, what about Billie?"

Klaus rolled the name about in his head for a while before speaking "yeah I like that, Billie Mikealson" he said agreeing with Caroline, then as if on cue the baby began to stir upstairs "I'm on it" Klaus said, not that the deep sleeping Caroline would have heard him anyway.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus had gotten married two years ago in Atlanta in June, before them Bonnie and Jeremy in August and now finally Damon and Elena Stefan was thinking as he pulled up to the Salvatore house in his red Porsche "Damon, Elena?" He called out as he let himself in, well it had once been the family house so technically Stefan owned half meaning he could go in if he really wanted without permission.

When Stefan walked in he was greeted by Adeline running toward him with open arms calling out "Uncle Steffie!" She jumped into his arms which Stefan luckily caught and begun to swing her around.

"How's my favourite niece?" He said winking at her and hoisting her behind his neck "where's mummy and daddy?" Stefan was pretty much the only one to have not gotten married or had kids out of his friends, in the end Stefan and Honoria never did end up working out, Stefan had found out the she was never actually over he ex-husband as much as she said she was when he caught them sleeping together, it some how ended in Stefan getting a black eye from the husband which he totally didn't deserve and a nasty headline from the tabloids. That had happened only about five months after they had started dating which after the Rebekah incident put Stefan off of girlfriends for a while until he met Valerie at a graveyard, he was visiting Rebekah and she visiting her brother and some how from there they just clicked, not interested in getting engaged or having kids just yet Stefan and Valerie were content living in her two bedroom house in the centre of Mystic Falls with their pet Labrador – Thor (totally Stefan's idea.)

"Hey Stefan" Elena said as she came in from the back garden, Damon not far behind "what are you doing here?" She asked whist wiping her hands on a near by towel, probably gardening Stefan thought.

"Just came over to ask Damon about when the suits are getting fitted" he said looking at Damon "being best man and all I thought I ought a be in the loop" he said looking at Damon accusingly.

"Damon!" Elena said accusingly as she hit him with towel "do you even care about this wedding?"

Damon raised his arms in defence "yes of course I do Elena, I just forgot to tell Stefan... and actually arrange the fitting" he said cringing as he knew that he was about to get an earful.

"You know, I'm just gonna take a seat" Stefan said with the sly-shit smile that Damon knew all too well that was plastered to his face.

"For God sakes Damon, I literally gave you one job you said you wanted _one _job and it was the easiest one, pick your own bloody suit!" Elena seethed, but still aware of Adeline in the room as she crawled up to sit on Stefan's lap.

"Well I have been pretty busy 'Lena, I mean I'm trying to get the garden sorted out and the spare bedroom so that we can get it ready for-" Damon tried to explain before getting hastily cut off by Elena.

"You can stop right there Mr! I've been in the garden all day with you, and so what you have to set up the spare room? I've been doing pretty much everything else to do with the wedding – Damon you had one thing!" Elena cried out frustratedly.

Elena and Damon continued to bicker back and forth for a few minutes before Damon paused and turned to Stefan and Adeline "you two are awfully quiet, especially you Addie, I thought you didn't like arguing?"

Adeline started to giggle before whispering in Stefan's ear which he nodded leaving both Elena and Damon confused "so it turns out that Caroline actually rang me last night telling me she had it all sorted, thinking that you would do something like this and I actually came over this morning too see if Damon had the date from Caroline because she hadn't got back to me yet, also came to congratulate you."

"Stefan you little shit" Damon said with a 'you're kidding me' face.

"Language Damon, well thanks for that Stef – I bet you enjoyed the show" she said shaking her head.

"More entertaining then when Katherine tried to blow us all up" Stefan quickly continued on leaving no more space for conversation "so, are we having another girl or a boy this time?"

_Two months ago_

_Damon was walking back from Adeline's room after having tucked her into bed, he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth ready for an early night when he caught site of Elena sat on the toilet in the mirror reflection, the bathroom was that big he probably would've missed her if it wasn't for the mirror "you okay baby?"_

_Elena slowly stood up and waited for Damon to spit the paste away and turn to face her "Damon I have something to tell you."_

_A million different scenarios span through Damon's head, when someone says those exact words it never ends well "what is it Elena?"_

"_Damon, I'm pregnant again" no point in beating around the bush Elena thought,it's not stalling the idea would change anything._

_Damon took a few moments to process before finally speaking "uh, how? I mean I know how – obviously, but we were using protection."_

_Elena shrugged her shoulders "well I stopped going on the pill so I could get into shape for the wedding because you remember we had the conversation on how it can sometimes add on weight, anyway maybe one of the condoms broke?"_

_Damon nodded his head "so we're gonna keep the baby right?"_

"_Yes of course, I mean that's what you want right?"_

_Damon quickly pulled Elena into and unexpected kiss "it's one hundred percent what I want."_

"_Only thing is, we're going to have to bring the wedding forward because no way am I baby bumping the wedding dress" she said with a slight giggle._

"_Guess we better inform Caroline" Damon said then added as an afterthought "I swear this is Caroline's wedding just as much as it is ours."_

_Elena smiled, showing her pearly whites "well that's just Caroline."_

Present Day

"We don't know yet" Damon answered "too early to tell, however hopefully it's a small baby because Elena here is stressing out over the bump wrecking the wedding."

Elena rolled her eyes "it's not a big problem, just not how I imagined looking in my wedding dress."

"What, knocked up?" Stefan suggested with a smirk.

"What does knocked up mean"? Adeline asked, looking toward each of the adults.

Damon raised his eyebrow "uncle Stef?"

_**1 Year Later**_

It was a warm humid day in July, Texas weather Damon thought as he fanned his hand against his burning forehead "so what you're saying is, after five years a reunion is in order, as in that's all people have been banging on about the last five years."

"People don't like letting things go, I mean in this industry make a strong impression and you will never be forgotten, take the _Beatles _for instance" the man said as he pushed his circle-shaped glasses higher on his low dipped nose. Turns out that apparently everyone was routing for a Poisoned Minds reunion after Elijah went on the talk show _Ellen_, he had written a book a little less that a few months ago titled 'Sunshine Rays and Rebekah', or more like he began writing it a few years back and had the nerve to finally finish it only a few months ago – whilst on _Ellen _he was asked on whether he would want to do a reunion to which Elijah replied with yes probably. Now apparently, everyone couldn't stop banging on about it.

"I guess it could happen, but when and like how – I mean come on are we gonna start from the bottom and work to the top again" Damon said in sarcastic voice but also generally curious.

"Pick right up from where you left off, shouldn't be hard anyway considering Elijah's fiancée Hayley is an actress and Klaus' wife is a famous singer – infact yours also, the publicity is already buzzing around you guys anyway."

Damon considered the idea, this man had said that Stefan, Elijah and Klaus had all agreed on the reunion, he didn't have to agree if he didn't want and they could carry on as trio – not impossible _Paramore _had done it and loads of other bands. Damon looked out through the porch window, Elena was currently playing catch with Addie whilst baby Lily was seated snugly in Damon's arms, him and Elena had already discussed this and Elena was definitely all for it, she thought that it would be good to get back into the old days, and with her own career flourishing – a current contract with Tim Burton's newest film to do the soundtrack life was surely looking up for everybody.

"Yeah alright" Damon said as he bounced Lilly in his arms "let's do this."

**A/N: Okay that's an official wrap! So I know I haven't updated but no more dead lines haha! It's officially I update when I update but as promised one completed story! Please review and tell me what you thought it has been an amazing journey, adding in the twists and turns I have and reading your comments was what got me to finally finish this. Now I can focus on my other Delena fanfiction however like I just mention, updates probably won't be frequent because I don't write like I used too.**

**Anyway thank you for all of your time and hope you enjoyed this fanfiction!**

**Songs; Serial Killer – Lana Del Rey, Like a Prayer - Madonna**


End file.
